To The Stars
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Anthea, daughter of a power royal family and member of the Guardians has been protecting the galaxy with her boyfriend Peter Quill . But with the accident involving Ayesha and being introduced to Peter's father Ego. Things take a turn and her relationship with Peter is tested. Who is Sylvia Udonta? What's her motives? A story of love, friendship, family and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvia smelled the air around her, it smelled like it had just rain and saw the thunder clouds forming around the roof and looked around the area which had batteries around. She narrowed her eyes as she turned around and started walking towards the group and saw Peter looking at his machine to track the Abilisk that was meant to be here at any moment. Anthea and Gamora were standing close with each other, Drax was looking around the area waiting for a fight and Rocket was fixing the speakers so they could listen to music while they were fighting the creature.

"Showtime A-Holes and Beautiful.. He'll be here any minute" Peter said looking up as he looked over and winked at Anthea who blushed and smiled at her boyfriend. Peter's head turned to Sylvia who smirked and winked at him which caused the man to look down and Anthea sighed.

Anthea and Peter's relationship was great, of course Peter was always so loving to Anthea and always protected her during missions but whenever Sylvia was around, things became different as Peter and Sylvia would talk about their days when they were children and then teenagers. It made Anthea feel lonely at times.

"You're ready for this?" Gamora asked as she held her rifle up and Anthea smiled and nodded, her and Gamora had became best friends during the past few months, when Anthea couldn't sleep she would wander into the main part of the ship and find Gamora sitting there just looking out in the galaxy. Gamora and Anthea would have deep conversations about Anthea's past, Gamora's past and everything they did led to the current day. Anthea really did count Gamora as her closest friend next to Groot of course.

"You're using a rifle for this one? I thought you use swords" Peter asked as he looked over at Gamora who rolled her eyes and Anthea chuckled as she went to Peter and intertwined their fingers together as she went to kiss Peter's cheek but he smirked and moved his face quickly to kiss her on the lips as she laughed and he smiled. Gamora sighed, although though the moment was quite cute she looked at Peter

"We've been hired to take down an dimensional beast to stop it from harvesting these batteries and I'm going to stop it with a sword?" Gamora asked unimpressed with Peter who just shrugged

"It's just swords are your thing, like how Anthea's energy manipulation is her thing and guns are just mine.. I'm just saying." Peter said quietly while Anthea chuckled and kissed Peter's cheek

"Well, I'm glad you're using your guns. You of course look hot with them" Anthea said as Peter chuckled and whispered into her ear "Well I'm looking forward to doing something else.. Well when we're back at the Milano"

"What's that?" Anthea asked as Peter smirked

"Post-Battle Sex" Peter said as Anthea's eyes widen and she hit his chest "Peter!" She blushed as she looked over at Sylvia who was narrowing her eyes "Alright you love birds, we don't have time for your lovey dovey romance.. Can we just defeat this beast already?" She said as she whined a bit and Peter frowned

"Yondu is trying to contact you again?" Peter asked as Sylvia sighed and nodded "I haven't spoken to him in a while and I don't want him to know I'm with you guys for the time being.. I can feel him though, he's hurting" Sylvia said as Anthea frowned, she knew that Sylvia was half Centaurian and Peter had mentioned to Anthea that Centaurians could develop strong mental and emotional connections with each other over time. Rocket would ask Sylvia what was her mother's side to which the woman would answer with a rude response about how it wasn't anyone's business on who her mother was. Even Peter didn't know who her mother was from knowing Sylvia and Yondu for so long.

"Drax, why aren't you wearing one of Rocket's aero rigs?" Gamora questioned as Anthea turned to look back at Drax who was standing there looking at the sky, looking forward for a fight and Sylvia narrowed her eyes

"Because he's stupid" she said as Gamora gave her a look while Sylvia shrugged "What? I'm telling the truth" She muttered as Drax looked at raven-hair woman and shook his head before looking at the team

"It hurts" Drax simply said as Gamora was confused and Anthea frowned "Why does it hurt?"

"I have... sensitive nipples" Drax said quietly, trying not to be embarrassed of it as it was quiet for a few moments before Sylvia had started laughing and Rocket joined in as he went to mock Drax

"My nipples hurt oh goodness me! I know I can understand Anthea not wanting to use one because she can fly around by using her powers but you?!" Rocket started laughing as Sylvia nearly had fallen on the ground from laughing so hard as she lifted a hand "Good one" She said as Rocket went to five her and soon even Peter was chuckling

Anthea frowned at Rocket and Sylvia and gave Peter a look who coughed and frowned as she went towards Drax and rested her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry about that Drax, but you'll still defeat that Abilisk either way and we'll celebrate with some candy" Anthea promised as Drax smiled and laughed loudly before going in to hug Anthea

"You are amazing my friend, you are a worthy ally" Drax said happily as Anthea chuckled and went to hug Drax back "Of course, you're one of a kind Drax" Anthea said as Peter went towards them "Alright Drax, I would like to hold my girlfriend before this creature comes.. Thank you" Peter said as Drax let go of Anthea and he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and she chuckled

"Peter, I'm just hugging Drax it's no big deal" Anthea said as Peter smiled down at the ginger hair woman "I know, I just want you to myself before we head off into battle" He said as she smiled and soon saw in the corner of her eye Baby Groot was running at one of the space mice and pushed one over and punched another one in the face

"Groot!" Anthea scolded the mini tree creature. Her Groot that she grew up with was long gone and it broke her heart but she knew that this new Groot loved and treasured Anthea as his mother and best friend and along with Rocket and Gamora, she was raising Groot. But of course Groot had his moments of being a little trouble-maker.

"I am Groot!" Groot said angrily as Rocket sighed and shook his head

"They weren't looking at you funny!" Rocket said as Groot scowled and shook his head at Rocket while Sylvia smirked "They sure were, you did an amazing job beating them off, I would have personally threw them over the cliff if I were you. But perhaps you could do that next time" The woman said to the baby creature who squealed out of happiness and jumped for joy and Anthea scowled and turned to her "Don't tell him that!" Anthea said as Sylvia narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms "You want him to be weak and not know how to defend himself? Or you want him to strong?" Sylvia challenged Anthea as the ginger-hair woman's eyes started glowing golden as she was marching towards the other woman

"Why don't you mind your own business about how Groot is raised? He's being raised well by us and doesn't need you influencing him. " Anthea said as Sylvia didn't back down, even if Anthea had golden energy swirling around her arms.

"It is _my_ business because I live on the damn ship with you guys and see how you're raising him. So if you have a problem with me talking to your twig then we can easily settle this" Sylvia said as Peter's eyes widen as he quickly stepped in and quickly pulled Anthea away and her eyes returned to normal as she pulled herself away from Peter

"Peter, let me go" Anthea said as Peter's eyes widen but he sighed calmly and rested his hands on her hips "I'm sorry.. We just need to focus on this mission okay?" Peter said to her as she sighed and shook her head and looked at Peter before she said anything, a huge boom of thunder came and the sky started to flash as a portal opened and the Abilisk, looking enraged, came out of the portal as it's tentacles were flying around he was flying towards the roof, Anthea looked around and saw Drax grabbing his knifes from his boots, Sylvia getting her space-guns out and Peter and Gamora getting ready to start firing their guns. Anthea breathed in as she closed her eyes and opened to have her eyes growing golden once more and felt the energy around her. The past few months her and Peter would stop at a field that her and Groot would go to as children and her and Peter would train together. Recently Anthea had learn to fly around using her energy as rockets.

The Abilisk had fallen to the floor as Drax screamed as he started running towards it, Peter, Gamora, Rocket and Sylvia using their aero rigs to fly into the air while Anthea ran towards the creature and with a movement of her hands, she blasted herself into the air and started flying around.

They could hear Groot plugging in the Walkman into the speaker as it took a few moments for the song to start and Anthea could hear Sylvia's happiness in the com "Mr. Bluesky?" She asked Peter chuckled "Yeah, amazing song right?" Peter asked as Sylvia laughed and nodded and soon Anthea looked over and saw Groot dancing around but she got distracted as she saw the creature's tentacles grab Peter and fling him to the ground as he landed near Groot. Anthea quickly flew in front of the Abilisk and throw punches into the air, releasing huge amounts of blasts and the monster shrieked as it turned towards her and whipped it tentacles and smashed Peter with them, sending him flying.

"Peter!" Anthea said as Sylvia saw it too and she quickly landed in front of Peter and helped him up "He's fine Anthea, keep blasting the bastard" Sylvia said as Anthea nodded and Rocket was next to her as he started shooting. Drax was on the ground, slashing the beast with his knifes. Gamora was on the ground shooting at the beast until she saw Groot and she shook her head

"Groot! You're going to get hurt! Get out of the way!" Gamora snapped and soon she saw Groot waving at her as she sighed softly and smiled, something that Anthea taught him. Always being sweet. "Hi" She smiled as she shot at the beast and flew into the air.

Soon the Abilisk started shooting out fire and Peter's eyes widen "This thing shoots out fire?" He asked as the beast tried getting Anthea and Rocket but Anthea was quick enough to push Rocket out of the way quick enough as Sylvia got the beast from behind. Anthea went all the way up and threw a huge blast at the monster who was shrieking in rage as it grabbed Drax and started slamming him into the ground and Sylvia shot the monster at the side and it caused the monster to release Drax as he landed behind Groot who stood still.

Sylvia shot at the Abilisk and Rocket screamed as he shooting at the other side. The monster roared a blast of energy in front of Peter and he braced for the impact but saw Anthea managed to fly in front of him and created a force field to cover both of them as he chuckled "This is why you're getting some Post Battle Sex after this" Peter said as Anthea smiled and shook her head as she looked at Peter "Really? Is that all you're thinking about?"

"Trust me Beautiful, you're always on my mind from the time I wake up to the time I'm falling asleep.. I'm also counting the dreaming parts" He said as Anthea blushed and she looked over at Groot who was chasing a bug and caught it and placed it in his mouth

"Rocket! Groot has something in his mouth" She called to Rocket who sighed "I got it!" He said as he flew towards Groot. Sylvia flew towards Peter but Anthea was going the opposite way and they bumped into each other and Sylvia looked livid

"Mind where you're going!? Are you blind?" Sylvia shouted as Anthea narrowed her eyes and looked at her "Why don't you stop trying to pick a fight with me and focus on the mission" Anthea said as Sylvia was giving Anthea a death glare as Peter went towards them and went in front of Anthea as he looked at her

"Beautiful focus on the mission okay?" He asked as Anthea snorted as she went away from Sylvia and Peter and went on the floor for the moment and Groot squealed in happiness as he ran towards her and she had the biggest smile on her face seeing Groot run to her with his tiny arms opening

"Hey Buddy" She whispered as he climbed and reached her shoulders as she chuckled and kissed the top of his face and he made a happy, almost purring noise as he hugged her neck

"Be good okay? I'll come get you after" She whispered as he climbed down and she blasted herself back into the air and soon she looked back and saw Groot giving a mini roar as he was chasing a space mouse.

"Of course.." She chuckled as blasted an energy ball towards it as it roared in rage and saw Rocket flying away as it was now going after him but everyone else was shooting or stabbing the creature.

Anthea looked at the side of her eye and saw Groot falling off the mouse and she frowned

"Groot!"

She was about to fly back down to him to make sure he was okay until...

He got up and started dancing. He must have got that from seeing Peter dance so much.

Anthea laughed as she shook her head and she flew towards the beast and punched it while her fist was glowing golden and she was about to fly towards Drax to catch him as he was being thrown but a tentacle caught her and slammed her to the ground as she groaned in pain as Peter gasped and flew towards the beast and started shooting

"You better release my girlfriend!" He said through gritted teeth as Sylvia saw Anthea was in danger and she quickly flew towards the tentacle that was holding the Inhuman Princess and she stabbed it which caused the beast to screech as it released Anthea and she was about to hit the floor until Sylvia flew and caught her

"Thanks" She gasped as Sylvia narrowed her eyes but nodded "No problem.. Don't make it a habit" She said as went towards the floor and let Anthea gather her footing but they looked over and saw Drax and Gamora speaking while a certain Groot looked heartbroken that the speaker was broken by Drax and saw Drax laughing like a psycho and started running at the beast with his knifes and Sylvia and Anthea ran towards Gamora

"What the hell?!" Syliva shouted as they witnessed Drax jumping and was in the air for a moment until the Abilisk opened it's mouth and closed it's mouth once Drax was inside it's mouth.

Peter looked in disbelief "What is he doing!?" He shouted as he flew down and landed next to Anthea who looked worried and Sylvia cursing as Gamora shook her head "He said that the skin was too thick to be pierced outside so decided to go inside"

"That doesn't make sense! The skin is also going to be thick inside as it is outside" Peter said as Gamora looked and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Peter "I realized that!"

"I told you.. He's an idiot" Sylvia muttered as Anthea looked at the raven-hair girl "And you're perfect?" She said as Sylvia narrowed her eyes "I'm smarter than you"

"Guys. This is not the time" Gamora snapped as Peter looked at Gamora and then also at Sylvia and Anthea

"There's a cut on it's neck.. Rocket, Anthea get it to look up" Peter commanded as he tapped behind his ear and his mask was on as Anthea glared over at Sylvia before she flew up and Peter, Rocket and Anthea were shooting at the beast while Rocket was shooting as Peter flew up also

"We need to get rid of this sea-monkey!" Peter shouted as the Abilisk screeched in pain once Anthea unleashed a huge amount of power and burned a part of it's face as Rocket went near it's face as the same time as Peter

"Peter watch it!" Rocket said as he tried flying up but Peter was in the way so he was stuck but the Abilisk roared a huge amount of power as Rocket's aero rig caught on fire but Rocket was patting it down and Anthea went towards it and her fist had glowed golden as she punched the beast in the eye as it screeched and grabbed Peter as Anthea's eyes widen "Peter!"

Sylvia saw this too as she went up in the air and started shooting the beast as the beast roared at Peter who whined as he was being blasted it with it's mouth. Gamora saw it was finally looking up as she was aiming at it and she tried shooting but she was out of ammo as she huffed and threw the gun before taking her sword out and running at the beast and leaping into the air and with one swift movement drove the sword into it's throat as she was sliding down with it's neck as the beast roared out of pain before flinging Peter into Sylvia as she caught him but they both flew to the ground as Sylvia grunted as she hit the floor with Peter on her.

Anthea looked over and saw it as she frowned at the action and Sylvia's eyes even widen at this while Peter was blushing before he looked back and saw Anthea had saw as he quickly got off of Sylvia and helped her up "Thanks.." He whispered as she nodded. Anthea came down as Peter went towards her and Anthea ran towards him and brought him into a huge hug

"You okay?" She whispered as Peter nodded "I am now.." He whispered as they looked at each other before he leaned in and kissed Anthea with passion as she smiled into the kiss before kissing him back.

They stopped as they saw Drax's head popped out of the Abilisk's neck as he was gasping for air. Groot looked at Anthea and squealed as she chuckled and bent down so he could climb on her shoulders and hugged her neck

"Yes... I have beat the beast singe-handily" Drax laughed as he was now out of the beast. Peter and Rocket narrowed their eyes while Sylvia sighed and walked off while Gamora sighed, Groot frowned and threw the pebble that he was holding at him

"What?"

* * *

Anthea looked at the sun-rise that was happening in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun touching her skin as she felt the energy of the sun.. She sighed happily as she was absorbing the energy and felt lively. The past two months Peter had been helping her control her powers more.. It felt good to have someone with her and helping her train and not be afraid of her. It felt nice to have someone who really cared about her and treasured her, she could tell that Peter cared but she didn't know was how much.. They were together for a couple of months now and she knew that the relationship was still forming and she wondered.. Did Peter ever think of being with Anthea in a long-term relationship like she sees one with him?

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and looked back to see her boyfriend resting his chin on her shoulder as he pulled her close. Anthea looked back and saw the others helping clean Drax after the battle and Peter decided he wanted to sneak off to have a moment with Anthea.

"Beautiful sunrise eh?" Peter chuckled as Anthea turned to the scene before her and looked as the golden buildings that were around her were glowing with the sunrise as she hummed softly "I love this"

"I could get used to this" Peter whispered as Anthea turned to look at him "Used to what?" She asked as he looked at her before the sunrise

"Watching the sunrise with you, it's so peaceful right now.. Well besides the fact that we have the others right behind us but still.. These moments with you are the ones I cherish" He spoke as she chuckled and looked onward "How about this?"

"Hm?" He said as she spoke "Every morning or at least when we can.. We just wake up and watch the sunrise and then we watch the sunset wherever we are at the end of the day.. Let it be our thing" She said as Peter pretended to think for a moment as she gave him a look and he laughed loudly as he nodded "That would be amazing"

"Good.. Now we have business to attend to right now" Anthea spoke as she heard the others speaking and he nodded and they intertwined their fingers together as they walked towards the group and Drax looked over at the batteries as he looked at them confused "What are these called again?" He asked as Sylvia narrowed her eyes as Peter said the correct name for them and Drax nodded, understanding it as he said the wrong name

"That's not what he said you idiot" Sylvia snapped as Anthea gave the woman a look before going to Drax and patting him on the back "You were great today in battle Drax"

"My friend, I must thank you.. You were amazing as well.. I was quite jealous when you punched the creature in the eye.. I wanted to do it" He said as Anthea chuckled and shook her head "That I did for you Drax, I'll make sure to lift you into the air next time to punch someone.. Deal?"

"Deal" Drax said as they shook hands as Peter went towards Anthea, his long coat on him now as Anthea looked at him up and down and he chuckled as he intertwined their fingers together as he looked at the group

"These batteries are worth thousands of units which is why the Sovereign hired us" Peter started to explain as the group started to walk away from the generators and towards the building where the high priestess and other high ranking members were as Peter looked at the group and then gave Sylvia a stern look

"We have to be careful with these folks they get easily offended, when I meant we I meant Sylvia." Peter said as Sylvia narrowed her eyes and stopped and crossed her arms together as she looked at him

"You don't trust me enough?" She asked as Peter sighed and stopped, Anthea stopping with him as he spoke

"Sylvia, I've known you since I was eight years old.. You're Yondu's daughter.. I know you literally don't care what you say and who you say it too. You once got us thrown into jail at 16 because you thought a Nova Corp was giving you a glare"

"He was glaring at me and I politely told him not to" Sylvia defended herself as Peter snorted

"Flipping off and then beating up the poor man wasn't polite.." Peter said as Sylvia sighed "Fine.. If it makes you feel any better I won't open my mouth.. Unless anyone attractive is there of course" She added with a wink as Peter groaned and Anthea gave a tiny smile at that as Peter and the group started walking again as everyone was on high alert.

* * *

"We thank you Guardians for putting your lives on the line.. We couldn't risk the lives of our own Sovereign citizens. Every citizen is born exactly designed by the community. We control the DNA by generating them in birthing pods" High Priestess Ayesha started to explain as the Guardians were in the throne room of the high priestess. Anthea looked around and saw Sylvia was looking bored as she was literally counting how many citizens were in the room as there was nothing else better to do.

Anthea stood close with Peter and Gamora as they were listening to Ayesha, once she was finished explaining about how the citizens were made from birthing pods Peter smirked a bit

"I guess I prefer make people the old fashion way... I know I got someone already in mind to help me" Peter said looking over at Anthea and shot her a wink as Anthea smiled and looked down blushing as Peter chuckled, he loved making Anthea blush when it came to him flirting.

However Ayesha didn't take the hint and actually thought it was towards her as she was smirking now "Perhaps one day you can give me a history lesson in the old way of our ancestors.. For academic reasons" She said as the group.. Even Sylvia stood there in shock as Peter froze and looked at Anthea who looked back wide-eyed as Peter quickly cleared his throat, remembering that he couldn't offend Ayesha by saying that he didn't think about her when he thought about sex.

"I would be honored" Peter started, his voice cracking a bit as The guardians narrowed their eyes, Gamora looking annoyed as she wanted to tell Ayesha that Peter and Anthea were together. Even Sylvia wanted to face-palm herself as she knew Peter could be awkward when it came to this kind of stuff.

"I think that's very repulsive as I'm not into very casua-" Peter said trying to come up with an excuse as Gamora sighed as she stepped forward, having enough of this as she saw Anthea looking annoyed with this whole situation

"Oh please.. He's taken by my beautiful friend over here. Anyways, Your people promised something in exchange for our services.. Bring it and we will gladly leave" Gamora said as Ayesha looked over at Gamora and rolled her eyes before lifting a hand as some of the guards left for a moment before returning moments later. Anthea tensed up as they were dragging a person who was under a black hood towards them. She knew who it was as it was the reason why the guardians took the job in the first place.. Anthea couldn't feel bad for Gamora as she knew it must have been hard for Gamora at first to accept the job but she knew that Gamora wanted to do right.. Even if it meant turning her sister in for the bounty.

They threw Nebula on the ground and took off her hood. The young blue woman looked around until she spotted the guardians and looked at Gamora with such rage in her eyes. Anthea was ready to spring into action as she knew Nebula had the tendency to last out at times. She would do anything to protect Gamora.

The sisters were glaring at each other, with anger in their eyes as Peter noticed the tension in the room and tried to be cheery about it by saying in an almost high pitch voice "Family reunion.. Yay!" Peter said as Anthea grabbed his hand and squeezed it "Not now Peter" She whispered as he nodded as Ayesha looked at Gamora and Nebula

"I understand that she's your sister" Ayesha said as Gamora sighed and grabbed her sister's arm and started dragging her away "She's worth no more to me than the bounty due for her on Xander" She said as Anthea saw a look of hurt in Nebula's eyes for a moment before she was trying to break free and Anthea's eyes went golden

"You break free, you won't only have to worry about Gamora" Anthea said as Nebula tried charging at her but it was Sylvia who stepped in and pushed Nebula back a bit as she looked at Nebula "Keep it moving Blue, otherwise you're getting a black eye.. Oh wait we won't even see it" She said as Nebula growled but was being dragged away by Gamora

"We thank you, High Priestess Ayesha" Peter bowed a bit as he held Anthea's hand getting ready to leave but Ayesha spoke

"What is your heritage, Mr Quill?" Ayesha asked as Peter froze for a bit as Anthea looked over at Ayesha and Peter and she squeezed his hand, showing support for him as he spoke, Drax and Rocket standing with him also and Anthea couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Groot running after Gamora, Sylvia right behind him as she was Gamora's back up.

"My mother is from earth." He simply said as Ayesha looked at him closely as she wasn't satisfied with his answer "And your father?" She questioned as Anthea noticed Peter was tense as she knew his father was a touchy subject.. It took a while for Peter to even speak to Anthea about his feelings when it came to his father, they had a long conversation while in bed ne morning as Anthea listened to him speaking and she knew it hurt Peter to speak about it.. Hell she couldn't even speak about her parents, Medusa and Black Bolt with Peter until a couple of days into their relationship. Both were very hurt as they thought Black Bolt, Medusa and Peter's father didn't want them.

"He's not from Missouri that's for sure" Peter said with a fake smile as Ayesha looked at him with disgust as she spoke "I see it in you... A hybrid that seems.. Reckless.. Your princess better be careful with you, I can tell you're a dangerous one" Ayesha said as Peter gave her a hard look as Ayesha turned to Anthea and spoke

"You're the daughter of Black Bolt and Medusa?" Ayesha asked as Anthea nodded slowly as the high priestess spoke "I remember meeting your father one time.. I asked him to marry me as we could combine our kinds together.. He chose no." She said, her face expression told as Anthea bowed her head in respect "I'm very sorry to hear.. He ended up with my mother and I'm sure he's a happy man now"

"You're just like your father.. You have his eyes, his looks... But with your mother's hair. You may be the golden girl of the galaxy.. You're just as dangerous as him.. If not, more.. A true monster" Ayesha said as Anthea flinched, not expecting Ayesha's words to be harsh. She had started getting over the fact that she was dangerous like her father.. She didn't know the full extent to her powers and never wanted to.. She knew that if she wanted to, she could destroy this planet.. Any planet at that but she had to control her emotions, her feelings. That's why she loved it when Peter was around, he made her feel like an actual person.. He made her feel.

"You know.. they told me you guys were conceited douchebags.. But that's not the case at all!" Rocket said trying to break the tension as he didn't want to see Anthea hurt anymore as he looked over at Peter and Anthea and winked.. But with the wrong eye. Sylvia started to burst out into laughter as the guards lifted her guns at them and the citizens gasped, Ayesha giving Peter and Anthea a hard look as Peter looked at Rocket and Ayesha his mouth open with shock as he literally went in front of Anthea, protecting her. Sylvia shrugged "He's got a point there" She said as glared at Ayesha, Anthea noticed that Sylvia was tensed when it came to Ayesha attacking Anthea, she was shocked and expected Sylvia to join in.

"Shit.. I'm using my wrong eye" Rocket said as Sylvia and Gamora led Nebula out of the room, Groot running towards Anthea as he sensed that Anthea was down. Peter took Anthea's hand as he stormed out of the room, her following him as Drax grabbed Rocket as they followed behind.

It was the most awkward encounter ever and Anthea hoped to ever see Ayesha and her people again.

Author's Note:

Hello everyone and welcome back!

I wanted to treat you guys with the first chapter of this story as a treat for you guys for waiting and I love Peter and Anthea with my heart and soul as they're like my favorite couple to write.

It feels so weird writing Vol. 2 because I haven't written for Anthea as much since I finished the first one! I will be releasing these chapters by Two each after this first chapter. I'm not depending on the transcripts right now because there's none out there so i'm literally re-watching the movie as I write like I did with the first one so bear with me if these chapters are late.

This story won't really published much until I'm at least done with the Doctor Strange/OC story so be patient, I'll still have the Civil War and my X-Men stories after that so this story will get updated as much as I can!

Anthea Boltagon is portrayed by Blake Lively  
Sylvia Udonta is portrayed by Mila Kunis

I'm excited to write this story because the theme is family, we will get some shocking moments from not just the movie but from my ideas as well and we're getting quite an ending that will lead us into I.W!

We will have three epilogues, one of them is a post credit from Vol. 2 so whoever guesses gets a cookie!

Next Chapters:

Don't screw with Anthea and Drax when it comes to fighting.  
The group meets Ego


	2. Massive Space Battle

_"Alright! Let's get Baldie to Xander so we can collect that bounty!"_ Rocket yelled as they were finally taking off after over an hour to prep the Milano for travel

Anthea placed a tight black tank-top over her head before placing her navy blue jacket on, Lakeshore Drive was playing through the speakers as Peter walked out of their shared room, carrying a blue shirt with him and he looked over at her and smirked as he went towards her and kissed her temple "Best post-battle sex ever" He said and saw Anthea narrowed her eyes playfully "It's very hard to do that when you're living on a ship with five other people" Anthea spoke as Peter nodded "I know.. Hopefully Sylvia would be kind enough to bring her ship back but we all know that won't happen" Peter muttered while Anthea sighed. She knew Peter wished they had the ship to themselves, being in a relationship wasn't easy when you were literally living and spending time with five other people the same time you're spending time with your other half.

They walked out of the room and saw Gamora locking Nebula in cuffs as Sylvia was sitting down nearby, polishing her guns and she was humming along to the song blasting out of the speaker.

Peter placed his shirt over his head while Anthea was checking him out as Peter sighed and looked down before looking at Anthea "I'm sorry if it looked like I was flirting with the High Priestess. I wasn't.. I just didn't know what do to" He said. Anthea sighed and looked at Peter, she knew Peter would never flirt with another woman to hurt her. She knew Peter felt uncomfortable in that moment and saw it in Peter's expression when it happened.

"That stuff about what she said about my father.. Who does she think she is?" Peter said trying to add a fake smile to it but Anthea quickly saw it as she frowned and looked at Peter "I know it's hard for you to speak about your father.." She said as Peter gave her a look and shook his head "I don't care about it, I don't know who he is" He said. Anthea gave him a look "Peter.. I know how you feel when it comes to this.. You forget that my parents sent me away the day I was born to prevent Ronan from taking me.. It's hard for us when it comes to this topic but in the end we have each other and the guardians.. That should be enough" She said as he sighed at first but nodded.

Anthea went towards Peter and went on her tippy toes to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer. Anthea sighed softly when Peter broke free and he started kissing her neck, Anthea tugging his hair a bit and it was cut off by Gamora's voice

"You remember Quill.. You hurt her, you won't make it out of wherever we are alive.." Gamora said as Anthea chuckled as she went to hug Gamora "I'm so glad to have you in my life Gamora.. I honestly wouldn't know how I would survive if I was alone with these goofs" She said. Peter pretended to look offended as he began to walk off but Anthea laughed, grabbing Peter's arm "Oh relax.. You guys are literally the most important people in my life, I can't live without any of you"

"Including me?" Sylvia called as Anthea looked over and saw Sylvia looking back with a small smirk and Anthea narrowed her eyes and shrugged "Depends.. When you're not acting difficult but you're like that 99 percent of the time" Anthea said as Sylvia smiled a bit and lifted her gun in the air "Cheers to that" She said. Anthea saw Gamora leading Nebula away from the group and Anthea looked at Peter "I'm going to check in on Groot.. Make sure he's not doing anything dangerous" She said as Peter nodded, he kissed Anthea's forehead before she walked off and he watched her go, with a smile on his face before he heard a voice

"Anthea is not the right woman for you" Drax said as Peter jumped, spooked and wondering how Drax could be able to sneak up on him like what and Peter muttered "Are you my shadow?"

"There are two types of beings in this universe.. Those who are royalty and those who aren't and just plain." Drax said as Peter was confused on what he meant at first until Drax spoke

"I first met my beloved in a war rally.. I was set to meet this princess as she was looking for suitors and I was one of them.. But once I saw my beloved.. My Hovat.. I knew she was the one for me. She was sitting there with the loudest music playing, everyone dancing but she wouldn't move. Not even move a muscle, one would thought she was dead and I was set to meet the princess.. I never went and stuck with Hovat the whole time. I stuck with someone who was not royalty, Just a plain woman." He said as Peter wish they weren't having his discussion, he never wanted to question being with Anthea.. He didn't want any advice and from all people it was Drax giving him advice

"I get it yes." Peter said while he rubbed the back of his neck a bit and soon looked at Drax "Anthea is a princess and I'm just.. A nobody" He said as Drax smiled and nodded "Maybe you just need to find a woman that's pathetic.. Like you!" He said while Peter looked and nodded "Hm" He said as he looked over at Sylvia who finished polishing her guns and he thought for a moment.

Maybe Drax was right.. Maybe he could never stand a chance with Anthea because she was a princess. Maybe he had to be with someone who wasn't a princess, like Sylvia?

* * *

"I am Groot?" Groot asked as Anthea sat down in front of him, her legs crossed as she took out a letter from her jacket pocket and she smiled softly at Groot

"You're right! The Collector sent me another letter, last time I found out what my home planet was called.. It's a planet called Attilan. This letter he promised that he'll tell me a bit more about my family and hopefully find my parents' real names which is shocking cause I really thought their actual names were Medusa and Black Bolt.. So to learn their actual names will be exciting" She said as she opened the letter and Groot crawled on her lap as he thought for a moment before speaking

"I am Groot?" He asked as Anthea sighed and looked down at him "No, I haven't told Peter yet.. I don't know when I will. I don't know if The Collector is even right or he's lying but I'm sure he wouldn't waste his time and effort in writing these letters and sending a hawk to me every chance he gets. But I just don't want to give my hopes up, or make Peter excited that I may have found my family.. I guess in a way I don't want to tell him cause I want to stay with him and the guardians but what happens if my parents find me? They'll want me to come back with them to Attilan and I know it would break his heart.. Oh Groot I don't know what to do" Anthea whispered as she was panicking deep inside. Groot climbed her arm until he was on her shoulder and he nuzzled his face into her neck and she sighed. "Thanks buddy.. You always know how to make me feel better"

"I am Groot"

Anthea was telling Groot a story of their past adventures until she heard the alarms on the speakers as she quickly got up with Groot climbing on her pants and shirt until he was sitting on her shoulder and she rushed towards the main part of the ship and saw Peter and Rocket sitting in the front while Sylvia sitting behind them as she was checking the video from the back of the ship to look after Nebula. Gamora climbing up the stairs as she looked over at Anthea who was confused

"What's happening?" She asked and looked over at Peter who looked back at her and then at the screen in front of him "It appears that a Sovereign fleet appeared in the rear" He said as Gamora moved to the chair next to Sylvia. She was looking at a couple of things on the screen as well "I wonder why they're here?"

"Probably because Rocket stole some of their batteries" Drax said loudly. Anthea saw Rocket freeze as he looked back at Drax "Dude!"

"Oh my god I thought Drax was the idiot of this group, it turned out to be the damn rodent this whole time" Sylvia said as Drax looked at the group and quickly shook his head "Oh.. Rocket didn't steal the batteries! I don't know what's going on" Drax said pretending to lie and soon everyone jerked back as they were now being shot at by the fleet. Gamora screamed a bit while Anthea held on to the head of Gamora's seat and watched as Peter was piloting the ship and he made a turn and then a flip. The ship was now going at high speed with the fleet following behind as Peter was trying to dodge the fleet who were shooting at them

"What were you thinking!?" Peter shouted as Rocket narrowed his eyes "They were really easy to steal!" He said while Sylvia sighed "Just because there's easy shit to steal doesn't mean you actually do it!" Sylvia shouted as Peter was doing a series of barrel rolls and twists and Anthea tried holding herself on Gamora's chair. She almost flew back if Drax didn't catch her as he was holding himself up too

Peter shook his head in disapproval at Rocket "That's your defense?" Peter questioned and Rocket nodded

"You saw how that high priestess talked down to us! I didn't like how she was treating Anthea! No one treats my friend like that" Rocket said as Anthea sighed and looked at Rocket

"Rocket, as the other being helping me raise Groot, this isn't the best example for him" Anthea pointed out as Peter huffed "I didn't realize your motivation was altruism, it's really a shame the Sovereign have mistaken your intentions and are trying to kill us" Peter said sarcastically and Rocket nodded and smiled "See?"

"I was being sarcastic!" Peter said and Sylvia narrowed her eyes while she muttered "They're five year olds I swear"

"Oh no! You're suppose to say it in a sarcastic tone! Now I look foolish!" Rocket said as Anthea narrowed her eyes

"For once I agree with Sylvia, can you guys stop acting like children?" She asked. Gamora nodded in agreement "Can we please put the bickering on hold until we survive this massive space battle?" She asked as Anthea looked at Peter "Please.. Just get us out of here and somewhere safe" She said. He looked back at her, his eyes soft and he nodded "I promise, we'll get to safety" Peter said as the fleet was coming towards them out and Peter sighed

"More incoming!" He said. Rocket smirked as he laughed "Good! I wanna kill some guys!" Rocket shouted as he started screaming and started shooting at the fleet. Anthea started hanging on to Drax while Rocket was shooting the ships and managed to get a couple of them. Sylvia cheered and Gamora sighed

"You're not killing anyone. All of those ships are remotely piloted" She said as Rocket groaned as Anthea shrugged "I guess that's a plus?" She questioned as Rocket shook his head "You're too good for this world, golden girl" Rocket said while Gamora was looking at the screen that was next to her seat as Peter was flying, dodging as many ships as he could

"What's the nearest habitable planet?" Peter questioned and Anthea ran towards the front of the ship and touched the glass, causing a golden force field around the ship as Peter nodded in approval "Good thinking Beautiful!" He said as Gamora swiped away on the screen and she looked at Peter "Berhert" She told Peter who nodded

"How many jumps?"

"1 jumps but the access point is 47 clicks away, we're going to need Anthea to keep us protected because we have to go through that quantum asteroid field" She said as Anthea and Peter looked over and saw the asteroids that were appearing and disappearing and they were flying around, Peter looked over at Anthea

"Can you keep this force field around until we get through this?" Peter asked Anthea and she nodded "Just don't throw us back okay?" She whispered as Peter nodded "Got it!" He said and they watched the asteroids as they entering the field and Drax spoke

"Quill, to make it through that you have to be the greatest pilot in the universe!" He said. Anthea could see Peter smirk as he looked at Anthea and winked before nodding at Drax "Well luckily for us I a-"

"I am!" Rocket said at the same time as Peter. Sylvia narrowed her eyes "Great, just what we need right now is a pissing contest" She said and she saw Rocket switched control of the Milano to him and the ship jerked a bit as Rocket was now flying the ship. He was avoiding a couple of asteroids and Peter looked at him in bewilderment

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter asked as he looked at Rocket and he switched it back to him, Peter was controlling the ship once again "I've been flying this rig since I was ten years old" He said as Sylvia snorted, she narrowed her eyes "You forget who taught you since I learned at the age of seven" She said in a matter of fact tone. Anthea looked at her confused "Your father taught you at a young age?" She said as Sylvia nodded and she raised her head in pride "Dad wanted to make sure I could fly in case my mother and I needed to get out of home if he wasn't around, mom wasn't happy about it but she agreed in the end because she couldn't fly" She said as Peter nodded "Yondu was always proud of you, treated you a million times better than me" Peter muttered and Sylvia's eyes darken as she looked at Peter "He made sure you were alive in the end of the day, protected you from the others so you can be at least a bit more grateful you douchebag" She snapped. Peter shot her a look as Anthea looked back at the two "Guys, don't fight right now we need to get out of here." She said. All of a sudden Rocket switched back to being pilot as he looked at both Sylvia and Peter

"Well I was cybernetically engineered to pilot a spacecraft so jokes on both of you!" He called. Anthea was getting more frustrated with the bickering of Peter and Rocket and now Sylvia was being dragged into it as well.

"You were cybernetically engineered to be a douchebag!" Peter said and Sylvia narrowed her eyes "Can't believe this stupid rodent thinks he's a better flyer than the both of us" She muttered as Anthea's was holding on to front of the ship, still holding the force field but it was getting difficult with the ship now swinging side to side as Peter and Rocket were fighting over control on who was flying the Milano

"Guys! You're going to knock Anthea off balance! Stop it!" Gamora snapped. The two weren't really listening as they were going after each other

"One night, I'm going to make sure Anthea sleeps with Groot in her room, you're going to be all alone in your bed and feel something squishy in your pillowcase. You're going to be like: "What's that?" and you'll find that I put a turd in there!" Rocket shouted as Anthea narrowed her eyes and Peter looked at Rocket with an angry expression

"You separate Anthea and I, I will murder you. You put your turd in my pillowcase I'll shave you" He said. Rocket smirked and shook his head as he switched back to piloting "Oh it won't be my turd, it'll be Drax's" He said. Drax's booming laughter could be heard from the back of the ship "I have famously huge turds!" He said as Sylvia groaned "This is the last thing I'm going to hear when I die?" She yelled and Gamora nodded "I can't believe this is what we're discussing" She said as Peter and Rocket were fighting over control

"Hey!" Peter yelled as he was being thrown off from control. Anthea felt the ship jerk back as she let go of the glass for a second to gather her balance. She was getting furious and suddenly her eyes turned golden, she looked back at Rocket and Peter "Stop fighting! You're going to get us killed!" She shouted at both of them. They froze and in that moment an asteroid flew right at them, hitting the back of the ship as it tore open and all of a sudden Anthea flew back, she was about to be thrown into a sharp piece of metal that Rocket was working on for his newest weapon but Sylvia saw that and quickly caught Anthea by the arm before the sharp metal could get her. Anthea's eyes were wide as her breathing was quick with fear that she almost got impaled and she managed to catch her breath and saw Groot went flying but Peter quickly caught him and threw him back to Anthea as they heard Nebula's screams. The back of the ship was torn off and she was suffering the lack of oxygen from space and Peter quickly slammed the button that created a force field that Rocket created with Anthea's powers that he stored away with a device that could contain her powers. Peter looked back at Anthea, his eyes wide with panicked as he looked back at her and saw the sharp metal piece a few inches away from her and he shook his head "I'm so sorry Anthea!" He said as Anthea turned her head away from him and looked at Sylvia "Get us out of here now" She ordered. The raven-hair girl nodded as switched herself to control the Milano now and Peter frowned, clearly bothered that Anthea was upset with him.

"Idiots!" Nebula shouted, clearly upset as well and Rocket grinned "Well that's what you get when Quill flies, Anthea almost dies and the rear of the ship gets torn off" He said and Peter exploded "Don't you dare say that I intended to hurt Anthea! She almost died because of your smart-ass!" He said. Anthea was about to snap until Sylvia placed a hand on her shoulder "Ignore them right now, we need to get to safety.." She said. Anthea was shocked that Sylvia out of all people was trying to keep Anthea calm. The Inhuman princess nodded as she took a deep breath and nodded "Thank you Sylvia"

"Consider this a one time thing.. I've been dealing with Idiot number one since I was 8 years old, Idiot number 2 is getting thrown into a cage when I find one" She muttered darkly and Anthea sighed, she knew she could never have an moment with Sylvia because of her comments.

"Weapons are down" Peter said as Groot snuggled into Anthea's neck, clearly scared of what was happening and she kissed his forehead "We'll be okay" She whispered as she caught Drax's glare and she knew why he was looking at her.. She took Groot and looked at him "I'll be back" She said as Groot frowned but nodded and she placed Groot on Gamora's shoulder and he settled there as Drax and her quickly made their way downstairs without hearing a shout from Peter "What are you doing?!"

She didn't get the time to answer him as she was running after Drax who kicked the fruit away from Nebula who was trying to reach for it "It's not ripe yet" Drax muttered. He collected two space-suits buttons from the shelf that read 'Space-suits for emergency.. Or for fun' and Drax handed her one, looking at her with pride

"Are you ready to defeat some enemies, my friend?" He asked Anthea who nodded as she attached the metal rope around her and she slammed the button behind her back as it glowed blue around her and watched Drax did the same thing and grabbed a space-gun, she nodded and smiled "Let's go kick some ass Drax" She said as he laughed and they were standing in front of the force-field before they both nodded and Drax pressed the button to place a force field behind them, protecting Nebula while the one in front of them disappeared and they ran forward and jumped out of the ship and Drax was shouting his battle cry while Anthea made a sound while they flew out and the rope stopped them from breaking apart from the ship as they were being thrown around and Anthea gathered herself and she created a force field. A couple of ships came towards them as Drax finally gathered himself and Anthea released the force field. Drax aimed his gun at the ships that were in front of them while Anthea's eyes went golden "Ready Drax?"

"Go Friend!" Drax said as Anthea suddenly threw a couple of punches, large amounts of golden energy coming out of her fists. Some of the ships were dodging but she managed to get a few of them which caused Drax to cheer and Anthea smiled "Your turn!" She said as Drax laughed and aimed his gun at a ship and shouted "Die Spaceship!" Before shooting and watching a ship exploded and they both cheered before they started going after more ships that were behind the ship and Anthea and Drax took turns going after the ships before they got all of the ones that went into the asteroid fields and soon they felt the ship going at high speed as they were dragged across the field like ragdolls

"Shit!" Anthea cursed as they were being flung around and suddenly she flew into Drax and she held on to him as they saw more of the fleet flying towards them as Drax shouted "They flew around the field! We need to protect ourselves!" Drax shouted. Anthea was about to create a force field but it was getting more hard for her to focus as they held on to each other. They were being shot at by the hundreds of ships and they heard the ship creaking but Anthea closed her eyes ready for the ship to explode. Fear overcame her as the feeling of losing Peter and the others was becoming a reality but she opened her eyes and a huge blast hit all of the Sovereign ships and left the Milano alone. She was confused but saw an egg-shaped ship flying past the Milano and a man on top of it as he was waving and Anthea was so confused at that moment but she saw Sylvia was flying them into the jump

"Drax! Brace yourself!" She shouted as she felt the jump coming and it hit the Milano badly and the front of it exploded a bit. They were being flung around once again, Drax and Anthea embracing each other as their life depended it as they saw the force field from the back of the ship disappearing and all of a sudden the items from the back of the ship were being flung at them.

"Can our day get any worst!?" Anthea shouted. Drax held on Anthea tight as Peter's music player flew right at them and Drax moved himself in front of the player, taking most of the hit. Both of them felt the rope creaking as they looked back and saw the level that was holding the steel rope towards the ship was coming off the ship.

Anthea looked in fear as it snapped and she closed her eyes, waiting for her and Drax to float away in the woods and away from the Milano but she opened her eyes in time to see Sylvia diving forward and catching the object with her hands as Gamora ran and caught Drax's rope.

Author's Note:

The Second Chapter is done! Woo!

I've been debating for a while now and been thinking and I honestly don't think I'll be writing that Anthea spin off in which she finds Black Bolt and Medusa.. The Inhumans series doesn't look great and I don't want it to ruin Anthea's story so I think it's best to hold off her finding her parents for now until hopefully and Inhumans movie comes out which may not happen. But I would love to reunite the Royal Family together.

So The Collector has been sending Anthea letters bout her family via Space Hawk, we will see how Anthea treats these letters and we will see how Peter finds out about these letters and his reaction which will blow a hole within the guardians and a very unexpected surprise and ending. An ending I wanted to use for Princess and Guardians of the Galaxy but was cut in the end but now bringing it back.

What do you guys think of Sylvia? Fan of her? Or don't like her because she was with Peter in the past and is a possible threat to Anthea and Peter's relationship?

Next Chapter:

Anthea and crew meets Ego and Mantis  
The chain is broken with our small family 


	3. The Chain is Broken

Sylvia braced herself as the Milano went through the jump and into a new planet. She cursed and grabbed the handle and tried to lift the front of the ship a bit but it was useless as the ship was basically broken.

She looked over and saw Peter and Rocket bracing for impact as well with Gamora who held on to Groot for dear life. Sylvia wondered if Anthea and Drax had gotten into the ship back in time and she tapped on the screen and her eyes widen as she saw both Anthea and Drax being flung around the back of the Milano, both holding on to each other.

"These idiots!" Sylvia shouted and Gamora wondered why Sylvia shouted until she looked over at the screen and she looked in disbelief "They're still out there?"

"What the hell do you mean they're still out there?" Peter asked in a worried tone and he unbuckled his seatbelt ready to shoot up from his seat and run downstairs to retrieve Drax and Anthea... Mostly Anthea.

"Make sure we don't crash you douche" Sylvia said unbuckling her seatbelt and quickly got up from her seat, Gamora leaving Groot in her seat as she ran after the raven-hair woman. Sylvia was cursing on her way down the stairs but she froze for a moment once she saw the ropes were snapping. Everything happened in slow-motion as Sylvia ran towards Anthea's rope and caught it in time before Anthea was away from the ship. Sylvia looked over to see Gamora catching Drax's rope and Gamora shouted.

"Don't worry love! Just don't let go!" Sylvia called over to Gamora who was in pain but nodded. Sylvia bit her lip as she was enduring the pain that was coming from her arms as she was using all her strength to hold on. Anthea and Drax clinging on to each other as they were being hit with trees and branches. Peter looked at the screen and saw Sylvia and Gamora holding on to the ropes and fear overcame him as he was afraid that Sylvia might not be strong enough to hold on to Anthea's rope and would let go.

He looked back and saw Groot sitting in Gamora's seat watching, with a cup of candy that Anthea would give him for any good behavior. Peter gave him a look "You know Anthea gives you that when you're being good" Peter scolded and Groot pouted "I am Groot"

"Sylvia, you better hold on to that rope with your life otherwise I will personally send you after that rope!" Peter shouted and heard a grunt from Sylvia. He looked at the front and braced himself "Groot! Put your seatbelt on! We're in for a bad landing" Peter yelled as he braced himself.

The ship crashed into the ground. The wings breaking off and the back of the ship was coming off. Sylvia coughed as she let go of the rope once she saw Anthea and Drax were on the floor and she went over to Gamora to check for wounds. Drax was on all four as he was laughing his brains off while Anthea was laying on her back as she was catching her breath

"Haha! Yes" Drax said as he punched the air in victory. Anthea narrowed her eyes but laughed once she saw Drax was truly happy about the adventure they just had. She looked over and saw Rocket carrying Groot out of the ship and they made their way out of the ship and Groot squealed, reaching out to Anthea once he saw her. Rocket chuckled and went towards Anthea and Groot jumped on Anthea and started making purr-like noises as he rubbed his face into Anthea's neck

"You're just gonna lay there?" Rocket chuckled as he saw Anthea didn't move and hugged Groot and the Inhuman princess shook her head "Nah.. I would like to stay here for the rest of my life" She said as Rocket sat with her and chuckled "You're something Princess" He said as Anthea shook her head "Just a tough day" She said as she heard footsteps running towards her and Rocket narrowed his eyes as he quickly got up and moved away and Peter reached out for Anthea's hand and without hesitation she grabbed it and he pulled her up and into a bone-crushing hug and she whined and he released her right away and checked her for wounds

"Are you okay Beautiful?" Peter said checking her arms and hands before gently touching her sides and she whined and he stopped "Just bruised ribs" She whispered before he looked at her, a soft expression on his face before he cupped her face with his hands and brought her into a loving kiss. Anthea sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him in closer as the two shared a tender moment.

Peter was the first to break the kiss and he rested his forehead on hers as he looked at her and he kissed her forehead softly "I'm so glad you're okay" He whispered and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek "Of course I am.. I have Sylvia to thank" She said looking over at Sylvia, Peter looked over as well with his arm wrapping Anthea's waist and brought her in closer.

"Sylvia" Anthea said as Sylvia was looking for wounds on herself and she looked up to see Anthea and Peter looking at her and Anthea spoke "I just wanted to thank you for saving me" Anthea said, very kind about it and Sylvia looked at Anthea and then at Peter before her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms

"Aren't you suppose to be an Inhuman Princess? A Guardian of the Galaxy? You can't even look after yourself, you have me saving your ass every time you're in danger which is very annoying. Didn't you learn how to fight and defend yourself? Or do I have to hold your hand for that too" Sylvia snapped and everyone was quiet for a moment before Anthea frowned

"I'm trying to thank you for saving my life and you have to be a complete bitch about it?!" Anthea said throwing her hands up and Sylvia looked at her, not impressed

"I don't need your thanks, I didn't do it for you." She said as Anthea's eyes suddenly glowed golden as she tried to charge at Sylvia but Peter was quick enough to catch Anthea by the waist and pulled her towards him "Don't Anthea.. Let it go. Don't attack her" He whispered as Anthea pushed Peter away as her eyes had a hurt expression

"You always defend her, Peter. She always goes after me and I try to defend myself but you tell me to stop when she's clearly the problem. Why?" She whispered as Peter was quiet and Sylvia spoke

"Because Princess, I was his first love. We've been through everything, you're most likely a temporary treasure for him. I will always be there for him until my last breath. You're more nothing than the girls he usually treats. He'll get tired of you and chuck you away" She said as Peter looked at Sylvia with an angry expression

"Sylvia, that's not okay to say" Peter warned as he moved away from both women now as he shook his head "Anthea means more to me than you know, Sylvia. She's not a temporary thing for me. She's a forever thing" Peter declared which caused both girls to be quiet for a moment until Gamora broke the silence, annoyed with the fact that their ship was destroyed

"Look what happened to our ship!" Gamora shouted as Peter and Anthea shared a look, Anthea still processing what Peter said earlier and Peter broke the gaze as he coughed "My ship.."

Either one of you could have gotten us through that field had you flown with what's between your ears instead of what's between your legs!" Gamora shouted as she pointed at both Peter and Rocket before pacing as Peter smirked and held up a hand

"If what's between my legs had a hand on it… I guarantee I could have landed this ship with it and also pleasure Anthea more in our bedroom room" Peter said which caused Anthea to blush as he looked over at her and winked before Gamora shook her head in disapproval as her voice grew softer "Peter, we almost died because of your arrogance." She said as Sylvia nodded in agreement "You two could have gotten us across the field safely if you two weren't fighting to be the alpha male" Sylvia said as Peter narrowed his eyes

"He stole the Anulax batteries!" Peter whined like a child and Drax shook his head as he tried correcting Peter "They're called Harbulary batteries." He said as Peter laughed a bit, he couldn't believe the day he was having "No they're not!"

"Do you know why I did it Star-Munch? Hmm?" Rocket said as Anthea sighed and shook her head, Rocket and Peter were fighting like children and it was affecting the whole team

"I'm not gonna answer to "Star-Munch"" Peter pouted as he crossed his arms together and Rocket growled "I did it because I wanted to!"

"Dick" Peter muttered as he started to walk away, Sylvia and Gamora entering the ship to get Nebula who just looked like she wanted to get out of watching Rocket and Peter fighting.

"What are we even talking about this for? We just had a little man save us by blowing up 50 ships!" Rocket said in awe as Peter narrowed his eyes and Sylvia sighed and shook her head "How small was this man?" She asked as Rocket thought for a moment before pinching his fingers close together, keeping them one inch apart.

"Like this"

"Oh my god, this rodent is so stupid" Sylvia muttered as she walked off to watch Nebula, clearly annoyed with the Guardians and Gamora raised an eyebrow

"A little one inch man saved us?" She asked as Rocket nodded but frowned "Well, if he got closer, I'm sure he would be much larger" Rocket said as Peter narrowed his eyes "That's how eyesight works, you stupid raccoon" He muttered as Rocket and Anthea both looked at Peter

"Don't call me a Raccoon!" Rocket screamed followed by Anthea's voice "Peter.. You know he doesn't like being called that" She said as Peter looked at Anthea before sighing and looked at Rocket "Sorry, I took it too far. I meant Trash Panda" Peter said as it was silent for a moment before Sylvia broke into laugher and nearly had fallen on the floor

"Is that better?" Rocket asked, clearly confused. Drax shrugged and pouted "I don't know.."

"Oh it's worst" Peter said, giving that attractive smile that Anthea loved so much "It's so much worse" Peter said as Sylvia went to high-five Peter who gladly returned the high-five

"You son of a" Rocket screeched as he went to attack Peter who jumped back and Anthea went in front of Peter and bent down "Rocket, we really don't need this fighting right now." She said softly as Rocket sneered "I don't understand why you're with this man-child Anthea.." He said. Anthea looked up and saw the same ship that saved them was now floating down towards them and couldn't think straight as Rocket and Peter were having a shouting match with each other but Nebula spoke for her

"Someone followed you through the jump point. Set me free, you'll need my help." She said as the Guardians soon saw what Anthea was looking up to and they all gathered around each other, their backs touching as they formed a circle. Sylvia took out her guns while Anthea's eyes started glowing and golden energy started swirling around her arms. She mostly went in front of Peter.

"I'm not a fool, Nebula." Gamora said sternly as Sylvia nodded in agreement "The Raccoon and Drax may be stupid enough to do it but we're not idiots" She muttered and Nebula sneered at both Gamora and Sylvia

"You are a fool if you deprive yourself a hand in combat." Nebula said as Anthea turned to look at the blue alien "Just shut up already"

"You'll attack me the moment I let you go." Gamora added and Nebula hesitated for a moment before shaking her head "No I won't"

Peter narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the sky to see the ship coming closer towards them "You'd think an evil supervillain would learn how to properly lie." He sighed as Drax looked happily at the sky, excited about what was happening "I bet it's the one inch man!"

"Well if that's the case.. I hope Groot can step on him" Anthea muttered as the ship landed and everyone was watching the door as it opened. Soon an older man stepped out first, he was very handsome for his older age. He looked over at Peter with a smirk on his face and Anthea felt uneasy about it. The man was looking at Peter like he was a snack. Sylvia noticed that Anthea was tense and she looked to see what Anthea was looking at. She stepped in front of Peter as well, going next to Anthea as she noticed the man was looking at Peter and him alone.

Soon a younger woman stepped out, she was wearing green and had antennas. She saw the way Sylvia and Anthea were standing in front of Peter being protective and how her older companion was looking at Peter and she rubbed her hands nervously as she looked down.

"After all these years, I've finally found you" The man said happily, a smile on his face. Peter frowned and wrapped an arm around Anthea, ready to pull her back if this man was dangerous but Anthea didn't move as she was glaring at the man. "And who the hell are you?" Peter asked as Ego smiled and shook his head

"I figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious." He said and Anthea looked back at Peter who was very confused and she was ready to blast the man away from Peter and the group before she froze when she heard the next few words. Her eyes returning to her normal blue eyes and Peter's eyes widen as he couldn't believe those words that came out of the man's mouth " My name is Ego… and I'm your dad, Peter."

* * *

It was night time, the crickets were singing their songs and the fire was warming up the gang, Ego and Mantis. Peter sat on the log, Anthea snuggled against his side as she knew her boyfriend was still tense. Peter had been trying to avoid Ego who tried talking to him. Sylvia sitting next to Gamora as she watched Ego's movement. Still unsure about the older man. Anthea rubbed Groot's back as he was sleeping on her chest and Peter looked at her, admiring her with Groot. Ego decided to speak to break the tension

"I hired Yondu to pick you up when your mother passed away. But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why." Ego said. Anthea noticed that Sylvia tensed up at the mention of her father and how Ego was making a face talking about her father.

"Well, I'll tell you why." Peter started and Anthea looked up at Peter "Because I was a skinny little kid who could squeeze into places adults couldn't. It made it easier for thievin'." He said as Sylvia narrowed her eyes and looked at Peter "If that's the case, he used my mother to make a child to do the same thing and didn't love me at all" Sylvia said dryly

" I've been trying to track you down ever since." Ego nodded as Drax's eyes widen as he was confused and he almost took a bite of his jello but stopped and spoke "I thought Yondu was your father!"

"Are you actually serious?" Anthea asked. Not trying to be loud since she had Groot sleeping on her and Sylvia looked disgusted "You would think I would sleep with my biological brother? That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of" Sylvia said as Peter nodded in agreement and Drax shrugged "You humans have some weird things going on"

"You forget I'm not human.." Sylvia muttered and Peter shook his head "No, he's not my father! Yondu was the guy who abducted me, kicked the crap out of me so I could learn to fight, and kept me in terror by threatening to eat me."

"You forget that he didn't let anyone on our ship eat you or kill you in any way.. You can at least be grateful" Sylvia said as she was pissed off that they were speaking horribly about her father when she was there

"Eat you?" Ego said as he completely ignored what Sylvia was saying which was fuming her anger even more and she got off and stormed off, having enough of what was happening. Peter felt bad that he was talking about her father when she was around.. But Yondu didn't care about him.. Right?

"Yeah" Peter said softly as Ego shook his head in disapproval "That son of a bitch" He muttered. Anthea frowned as she was stroking Groot's back with her finger and she was curious

"How did you know the Milano was our ship? How did you know about us?" Anthea asked as Ego smiled at Anthea and looked at Peter "Well, even where I reside, out past the edge of what's known… we've heard tell about the man they call Star-Lord. What say we head out there right now? Your associates are welcome. Even that triangle-faced monkey there." He pointed at Rocket who frowned and touched his face and Anthea looked at him and mouthed 'You're fine' which caused a small smile from Rocket. Peter looked at the man with pride since the name Star-Lord was getting popular and of course it was making his ego bigger.

"I promise you… it's unlike any other place you've ever seen. And there… I can explain your very special heritage. Finally get to be… the father I've always wanted to be. Excuse me. I've gotta take a whiz." Ego excused himself to get up and walk off. Once he was out of sight, Peter gave Anthea a look as he shook his head "I just don't believe him Beautiful" He whispered. Anthea looked at Groot for a moment and saw he was completely passed out and looked at Gamora "Can you take him for a moment?" She whispered to Gamora who nodded and she passed Groot over to Gamora and she got up and held out her hand "Come on, Let's take a stroll" Anthea offered and Peter sighed and took her hand as he intertwined their fingers together and they walked into the forest and once they were far away from the group Peter released her hand

"Give me a break! After all this time, you're gonna show up, and all of a sudden you wanna be my dad?" Peter huffed as he was pacing back and fourth and Anthea stood there with her arms crossed and she nodded understanding him "I know what you mean with that.." She said as Peter shook his head at her

"And by the way, this could be a trap. The Kree purists, the Ravagers…they all want us dead. I'm not falling into this trap and letting anyone hurt you" He said as Anthea saw that a million emotions were going through Peter and saw he was more anxious if anything and she sighed "Peter.."

"What?" Peter asked as Anthea went close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him closer to her

"What was that story you once told Gamora and I about Zardu Hasselfrau?" Anthea asked. Peter scowled as he was confused for a moment until it clicked in his head "David Hasselhoff?" He asked as Anthea smiled brightly "Yeah! He owned a magic boat and went on many adventures!"

"No, Beautiful it wasn't a magic boat.. It was a talking car" Peter corrected Anthea gently and she scowled "Why on earth did it talk then? That's unsual"

"The car helped him solve crime" He said as Anthea paused for a moment before nodding "You must tell me about his adventures one day then"

"As a child, you would carry his picture in your pocket and walk around and tell all the other children that he was your father, but that he was out of town always" Anthea said as Peter sighed and nodded in agreement

"Shooting Knight Rider or touring with his band in Germany. I told you that when after we slept with each other for the first time and we were cuddling and it was in the moment . Why are you bringing that up now?" Peter asked wondering why his girlfriend was bringing back a sad memory for him and Anthea looked at him as she looked at him with a soft expression

"Peter, that story is beautiful and it's my favorite one you ever told me" She said as Peter frowned and pulled away "I hate that story! As a kid, I used to see all the other kids off playing catch with their dad. And I wanted that, more than anything in the world!" He frowned and Anthea sighed and went closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist once again

"Peter.. I know how you feel. You forgot that my own parents didn't raise me. That Black Bolt and Medusa didn't have a chance to watch me grow up and they could be dead for all I know. That I never got to meet my cousins, uncles and aunts. Hell I don't know what they even look like but you Peter.." She whispered as Peter felt guilt for having a pity party for himself. He was so grateful to have his mother in his life even if it was a short time and he loved his mother so much "You got to have your mother with you even if it was for a while and your own father is back and wanting to have a life with you.. If you decide to go, I'll be there with you for everything and if he's evil.. We'll leave with the guardians and we'll go on with our lives" She whispered. Peter looked at her for a moment and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently before leaning down to kiss her lips, they lazily made out with each other for a couple of moments. Peter's feelings for her were growing stronger and stronger every single day and he was falling hard for her. He really hoped that she felt the same way.

They slowly made their way back to camp. They heard Mantis and Drax laughing, Anthea smiling because Drax made a new friend and Mantis didn't seem bad at all. She sat down next to Peter who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her in closer to him

"Anthea and I are going with Ego to his planet" Peter started as Rocket narrowed his eyes, Drax and Gamora nodding in understanding. "Rocket needs to stay so he can rebuild the Milano, Groot can stay with hi-" Peter was saying but Anthea cut him off "I'm not leaving Groot" She said. Peter frowned and looked at her

"I'm not making you leave him" He said as Anthea shook her head "I don't want to leave him.. He'll probably think I've abandoned him and he's still a baby, Peter" She whispered and Peter sighed and nodded "I know.. But if something isn't right, we can't risk his life." Peter said as Anthea looked down and Peter placed a hand over hers "Please Beautiful.."

"Alright.." She whispered and Peter looked at the others "Does anyone else wanna go with us?"

"I'm going." Gamora said and Nebula gave her a look and Gamora ignored her "You're going to need all the support you can get and plus I'm not leaving Anthea alone where it could be dangerous" She said as Anthea smiled at Gamora "You're amazing Gamora, I'm so glad to have you and you're a sister to me" She whispered to Gamora who smiled softly and Nebula huffed at both of them. Drax looked at them "I'm going also.. I'm not letting my friend and you, Peter, by yourselves.. We need to stick together" Drax said as Anthea smiled and reached to touch Drax's hand "Thank you Drax.. I knew I could always count on you"

"Alright.. So Rocket, Groot and Sylvia are staying with Nebula to fix to Milano and this journey should be a couple of days and we'll come back and fly across space one more" Peter said and soon they saw Sylvia coming out of the ship and she shook her head "I'm joining you.."

"What why?" Anthea asked as Sylvia narrowed her eyes "Peter needs a good support system and that's me.. I need to look after him" Sylvia said as Anthea was ready to open her mouth to say something as all of a sudden Ego came back "You're all more than welcome to join.. The more the better" Ego said as Peter's group was quiet for a moment before nodding.

It was the morning and Anthea was sitting in front of Groot who was bawling his eyes out once he heard that Anthea was leaving him

"Hey buddy" She whispered as she hugged Groot who was crying loudly. He was clinging on to her for his life and Anthea was bouncing him as she was walking back and fourth

"It's for a couple of days, I promise that I'll come back to you Groot and we'll get back to singing and dancing okay?" She said softly. Groot sniffled a bit before nodding and she kissed the top of his head "I love you okay?" She whispered and Groot nodded "I am Groot"

It was quiet for a moment before Groot spoke "I am Groot?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna bring the letters with me.. The Collector will know where I am and he will keep bringing any more information to me" She said as Groot nodded "I am Groot?"

"No I haven't told Peter yet.. He's going through a lot right now finding his father and I'm still figuring out if The Collector is telling me the truth and if my parents are alive.. I don't wanna ruin his mood you know?"

"I am Groot"

"I know you don't support my decision to tell him but I promise I will tell him one day"

"I am Groot" He said while hugging her and she smiled "I'll miss you too" She said as he placed him down to sit down for Gamora to say bye for him. She went towards Rocket and bent down to speak with him

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm" Rocket said as Anthea sighed and shook her head "I know Peter can be.. A bit childish at times but this is important for him and we need to see if this Ego is the real deal.. This is a small fight with you guys.. We'll be together again and we'll all be getting along"

"I will never get along with him. I don't like him and it's vice versa so don't think everything will be better once we'll all together again because it's not.." Rocket said while Anthea sighed and nodded "I know.. but we're family.." She said as Rocket scowled "He's not my family.. You are Anthea and the others but not him"

Not wanting to start a fight with Rocket, she got up and nodded "I'll see you around Rocket, if Groot needs anything just call me" She whispered and Rocket looked at her with sad eyes but nodded "Got it"

She looked over at Gamora who was walking away from saying her farewell with Groot and she stepped into the soil and Anthea linked arms with Gamora "Excited for our adventure?"

"Very unsure on what will happen but we'll get through it" Gamora said while smiling softly but she looked over at Nebula and frowned and Anthea noticed it and she sighed "When we get back you should maybe talk to her.."

"I don't know."

"Just think about it okay?" Anthea whispered and Gamora nodded as they smiled a bit as Drax was nagging a bit "I feel uncertain about parting ways" he said as Peter rolled his eyes as he shook his head "Gosh you sound like an old woman"

"Because I'm wise?" Drax said with a smile on his face and Peter sighed as Anthea came towards him and they saw Sylvia making her way towards Drax and Gamora, she was oddly quiet. Anthea frowned and looked down and Peter noticed it

"I know you're not okay with Sylvia joining us but it does mean a lot to me that you're both coming. Sylvia is part of my family and I know she's protective of me. Also that you're here and you're one of the most important women in my life and you're coming with me. It means a lot so thank you" He said as he kissed her temple and she sighed but nodded.

Rocket was fixing the ship as Peter went past him and Peter was ready to say farewell to Rocket until the Raccoon spoke

"Hope your father isn't as big as a dick like you,Orphan boy" Rocket muttered as Anthea was ready to step in and break up another fight but Peter looked at her in disbelief and looked at Rocket

"Seriously what is wrong with you? Are you trying to make everyone hate you? Because it's working" Peter said before he took Anthea's hand, their fingers intertwining together as it felt like slow-motion as they walked off the Milano and on to the soil. Gamora and Drax on Anthea's side while Sylvia was walking next to Peter. Anthea looked back and saw Groot looking at her. Tears escaping from the baby tree's eyes as he waved goodbye to her. She smiled sadly and waved back.

Peter's group got into Ego's ship and everyone settled their bags down. Peter was watching Mantis put Ego to sleep and he went into his jacket pocket and took out a picture of David Hasselhof. The same picture he would show the other kids. He sighed wondering if this was too good to be true but all the doubts went away from he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist from behind and he looked back to see Anthea looking back to him. They smiled at each other and Anthea kissed his forehead before walking off to join the others and Peter couldn't help but think.

The Guardians were divided.. The chain was broken.

Author's Note:

Ta-Da!

Chapter three is a long one. It took me five hours to write since I had a tiny writers block but I love this chapter since Anthea understands Peter's worries as she would be the same as well if she met her parents.

Well we know Sylvia isn't half human so that's a plus. We will get a chapter on her backstory and it's shocking and tragic and hopefully you guys will like Sylvia (even if she's a pain to Anthea)

I wanted to portray Anthea as a caring mother to Groot and it will effect Groot into his later years!

I would love to hear your predictions about this story! Even if it's tiny ones I still love to hear them and of course feedback is welcome!

Next chapter:

Peter's feelings for Anthea are outed by Mantis.

Mantis and Anthea moment.

Life on Ego's planet.


	4. His Love for Her was Epic

The ship was traveling at a face pace. Anthea was exploring the ship a but until she literally bumped into Mantis who grabbed her arms so Anthea didn't fall and Mantis had a worried expression on her face

"I'm so sorry!" Mantis said as Anthea looked at Mantis and shook her head "No it's fine! You didn't mean to bump into me" Anthea said and Mantis sighed in relief "I'm sorry. I've never interacted with people before only Ego and I'm very scared that I'll say something to you that will cause you to not like me" Mantis said. Anthea smiled and shook her head "Of course not! You seem like a very sweet person Mantis and I know you won't do anything to harm me or the others." She said as Mantis hesitated for a moment before nodding and suddenly her antennas started glowing and she looked at Anthea

"You're nervous.. Why?"

"Many reasons actually.." Anthea muttered as Mantis looked at her with confused eyes and Anthea sighed and spoke "I think Peter still has feelings for Sylvia"

"Oh.. The difficult woman?" Mantis asked and Anthea nodded and Mantis shrugged "I don't see it honestly.. I see Peter looking at you with awe in his eyes and it seems like he pays more attention to you than any of the others" Mantis spoke and Anthea looked down "I don't know.. I thought everything was doing great until Sylvia came into the picture but it just has me wondering if he has any small feelings for her or if he's truly over her"

"Maybe you should ask him yourself" Mantis said as Anthea sighed and nodded "I will, thank you so much for listening to me, Mantis" She said as the young woman smiled and nodded "Of course!"

After exploring the ship some more. Anthea heard laughter from the main part of the ship and decided to see what was happening. She saw Gamora heading towards her and the green woman quickly linked arms with her and she was confused "I wonder what's happening"

"How do you feel about this? Us going to Ego's planet?" Anthea asked. Gamora sighed and shook her head "I feel unsure.. We need to make sure Ego has the right intentions for Peter" Gamora said and Anthea nodded her head in agreement "Still.. Something about the way Ego looked at Peter.. It didn't seem right.. Even Sylvia saw it because she went near him as well."

"That's why we're all here for him. I will not hesitate to kill him" Gamora said and Anthea nodded. They walked into the main center of the ship and saw Mantis speaking with Drax and Peter. Sylvia was sitting on the couch in front of them as she was laughing along with the bet that Drax and Peter had

"They're not for feeling doorways!" Mantis said as Peter punched the air in victory and he saw Anthea and Gamora entering the room and he smiled at Anthea and shot her a quick wink which caused her to look down and smile.

"I think.." Mantis started as she looked at the group "I think they have something to do with my empathic abilities." She said as Anthea looked at her in amazement "You have powers too?"

"You're not going to be the only one with powers." Sylvia narrowed her eyes at Anthea who ignored her as Gamora looked confused "What are those?"

"If I touch someone, I can feel their feelings." Mantis said as Anthea smiled. She knew why Mantis could sense her nervousness earlier and was so worried about her. Peter looked at Anthea before looking at Mantis with a confused expression

"You read minds?" He asked as Mantis shook her head " No. Telepaths know thoughts. Empaths feel feelings, emotions." She said as she looked at Peter's hand "May I?" She asked him nicely as Peter hesitated at first but nodded "Go ahead."

Mantis touched Peter's hand, her antennas were glowing as she was feeling the rush of emotion that was going through her but she felt warmth and she smiled brightly "You feel... Love"

Peter was confused for a moment before instantly regretting to let Mantis read him as he shook his head "Yeah, I guess I feel a general, unselfish love for just about everybody around me." He said as Mantis shook her head and interrupted him "No! Romantic, unconditional and sexual love." She began as Peter shook his head as he was trying to get Mantis to stop speaking

"No!"

"For her!" Mantis said pointing to Anthea. The room was silent for a moment and even Sylvia was quiet, her eyes wide as Peter shook his head "No!"

"Ahahaha!" Drax laughed loudly, pointing at Peter. Anthea couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked down, of course Drax had to lighten up the mood as she looked at Peter who looked at her with his mouth open as he was lost for words

"She just told everyone your deepest, darkest secret!" Drax went on as he was laughing and Peter tried to play it cool by shaking his head

"Dude, come on! I think you're overreacting a little bit. I'm not in love" Peter said as Anthea frowned and looked down, hurt about what she heard and Peter saw the quick change of emotion and Peter was about to open his mourn to say he didn't mean it, but Drax was interrupting The moment once more

"You must be so embarrassed!" Drax cackled as even Sylvia smiled in amusement with Drax's reaction. Drax laughed as he bounced up and down in his seat "Do me do me!" He said as Mantis went to him and touched his chest and soon her antannas started glowing again as she felt warmth once more with the amount of happiness from Drax as she began cackling like Drax as they both started pointing and laughing at Peter who was looking down with a look at his face and looked at Anthea who was looking down, blushing madly from what was happening as he sighed

"So unbelievably uncool." He muttered as Mantis got up, giggling as she made her way towards Anthea and Gamora. Anthea quickly got behind Gamora who grabbed Mantis's hand before she could touch the green woman

"Touch me and the only thing you'll be getting is a broken jaw" Gamora said. Mantis looked down frighten before turning to the others and looked at the group "I can... also alter emotions to some extent." She said as Anthea looked in amazement "Really?"

"If I touch someone who is sad, I can ease them into contentment for a short while. I can make a stubborn person compliant." Mantis said looking at Gamora who raised her eyebrows which caused Sylvia to chuckle. Mantis couldn't help but chuckle as well and looked at Peter

"But I mostly use it to help my master sleep. He lies awake at night, thinking about his progeny." Mantis said as Peter looked at Mantis, looking very hopeful as he was very happy to hear that his father had been looking and thinking of him.

Anthea furrowed her eyebrows together. She excused herself as she walked into the other room and she was pacing around and she heard footsteps and was surprised to see Sylvia standing at the entrance and the raven-hair woman crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow "You rushed off, Peter didn't notice the face expression because he was too into his fantasy thinking. What's up?"

"This seems unusual.. The way Mantis said that Ego called Peter, his progeny.. Maybe son would be better? I don't know I think I'm just overreacting" Anthea muttered, expecting Sylvia to insult her or call her stupid but..

"I completely agree with you" Sylvia said as Anthea's eyes were wide as she shook her head "Sylvia Udonta agreed with me? Is the galaxy in some sort of danger?"

"Oh shut it" Sylvia narrowed her eyes as she looked at Anthea and then shook her head "Something about this Ego guy.. Why would it take for you guys to be the Guardians of the Galaxy for him to finally reach out to Peter? He had 34 years to look for Peter and now he shows up? My dad didn't hide him or anything and Peter was well known when he was us.. Something about Ego is fishy and I intend on finding out" Sylvia said as Anthea nodded "Something we can agree on is that we're looking out for Peter"

"Peter was devastated when his mother passed away and his life on our ship wasn't easy. But I looked after him and protected him from our ship-mates and he's my family and I will do anything to make sure he's alright." Sylvia said as Anthea couldn't help but admire the woman in front of her. Sylvia was so passionate and protective of Peter and she was the one with Yondu to keep him alive and safe on their ship.

"Something we have in common then.. We need to keep an eye out for Peter until we can deem that Ego isn't some kind of psychopath" Anthea said. She got up and stuck out her hand and Sylvia looked at it for a moment before nodding and took the Princess' hand and shook it.

Author's Note:

Well Sylvia and Anthea can agree on something.

The original plan was for Sylvia to go with Rocket and reunite with her father but as I thought deeper into the story it was best for Sylvia to go with Team Peter because Sylvia is simply protective and we will see it come into play.

This story is about family, from Gamora and Nebula's relationship to Sylvia and Anthea's relationship. Peter and Anthea's relationship is important to this story and personally my favorite pairing of all time. Next to my other oc Maria Strange and Stephen's relationship.

At the end of the story, I will provide funfacts about Anthea and Sylvia and possible teasers about who will get along with who for I.W or general facts (When the teaser trailer is actually out)

But otherwise have a good weekend and until next time! Leave reviews!


	5. The Midnight Queen

They were about to land on Ego's planet soon. Ego had finally woken up and was interacting with Peter but he was finally alone and Anthea had walked into the room and the elderly man looked up and smiled at Anthea

"You're Anthea right?" Ego asked and Anthea smiled softly and nodded before Ego patted the seat next to him "Please take a seat with me" He said. Anthea went towards him and sat next to him and Ego looked at her for a moment before breaking into a huge smile "So you're Princess Anthea of the Inhumans.. You're more beautiful in person and I've heard many stories about you.." Ego said as Anthea chuckled and shook her head "I don't think of myself as a princess.. Just some other person who wants to protect the galaxy and be with my family"

"Your blood family?" Ego asked and Anthea nodded "Yes.. I would love to find them.. All of them but also stay with the Guardians and with Peter.. They're my family" She said as Ego nodded "I've heard about my son's past with women.. It's nice to see him with someone." He said as Anthea smiled, having the approval of Peter's father meant a lot to her and it made her more confident that they were going to last a very long time.

"I've encountered your father before" Ego spoke and Anthea looked up with her eyes wide "Really!?"

Ego nodded "I've traveled many places in my long life and I had the pleasure of landing on your home planet.. Your father Black Bolt was such a quiet, private but kind man. He's very powerful, his nickname was the Midnight King.. I saw why too. He was very young, was just crowned king at the time. Your mother was beautiful as well. She took care of herself and her family. She was powerful with her hair and I could see that your parents were in love. It was hard for them because they were king and queen but they made it work. It reminded me of the love that I had for Peter's mom, Meredith, and I do hope you find your family. You're the Midnight Queen that the galaxy and your home planet deserves." Ego said smiling as Anthea chuckled

"I hope Peter can meet with my family one day too. I think it would mean a lot to him and my parents.. Well once we find them of course" She said as Ego scowled a bit "I don't think Peter will ever want to be at that stage.. Settle down with a woman and everything. I just don't think it'll ever happen." Ego said as Anthea felt like her heart dropped and she looked down before Ego reached to touch her hand "I know it's a hard thing to hear but if it doesn't work out you have other suitors in the galaxy who would probably want to have a good future with" He said as Anthea had to fake a smile before nodding. She got up and excused herself before walking away. She leaned on the wall and she looked down and bit her lip. She thought about a future with Peter during the nights were they were cuddled up and Peter was fast asleep on top of her and she was stroking his hair while looking at the ceiling.

To think that it may never happen because Peter wouldn't change his old ways, it scared her.

She heard the announcement from Mantis that they had landed. Anthea saw Sylvia, Gamora and Drax making their way towards Mantis. Anthea saw Peter sitting there, moving his head up and down to whatever Peter was listening to on his cassette player. Peter looked up and smiled once he saw his girlfriend walking towards him and he pulled her into his lap and she cuddled into his chest. She heard a bit of his music as he was kissing her head softly as he sang softly to her. Anthea enjoyed the moments with the two of them alone with Peter singing. One would think that Peter had a horrible voice but when it came to singing.. That man could sing.

"Guys, we're ready to head out. Ready?" Sylvia said coming into view. Anthea looked over and nodded before she stood up and she took Peter's hand and he smiled widely as he took up and stood up. Together with Sylvia they walked towards the entrance of Ego's ship and with a flick of his hand, Ego opened the ship and the floor they were standing up started moving and soon it broke off and was floating in the air before moving forward and out to Ego's planet.

Anthea looked at the planet in awe. It was so colorful and full of life. Anthea felt a strong energy from within the planet but she shook it off. This was a special moment for Peter to finally be with his father and planet that Anthea didn't want any sort of energy right now, she wanted to be with her boyfriend and sharing this moment with him.

Anthea felt Peter's hand slowly coming towards her as she smiled and looked down before their fingers intertwined together. She looked up and saw Peter with his classic half smile at her before they looked up at the colorful bubbles around them and Ego chuckled "No larger than your Earth's Moon"

Drax looked around and nodded in approval "I like it.. I, too, am extraordinarily humble" He said which caused chuckle of chuckles from Anthea and Sylvia before Sylvia looked at Gamora in awe as the green woman looked up at a couple of bubbles floating her way and she reached up to almost poke one but didn't as she smiled widely. Drax looked at the bubble in front of it before poking it and watched with a surprised expression as it popped and it started sparkling around him as he laughed loudly and the others looked in amazement of the bubbles around them but all Peter could look at was Anthea looking at the bubbles. He couldn't help but be in awe of the woman next to him.

They landed and soon everyone was walking towards a beautiful tower in front of them. Gamora was amazed by everything that was happening and looked at Ego as they were passing by a beautiful fountain

"You own a planet and can destroy two dozen spaceships without a suit. What are you exactly?" Gamora asked, unsure about Ego still. The older man smiled at the group before walking up the stairs "I'm what's called a Celestial, sweetheart." Ego said as the group stopped and Peter was confused "A Celestial, like a god?" He asked as Ego laughed "Smaller "g" son. At least on the days I'm feeling humble as Drax." He said laughing before Mantis opened the door for everyone and everyone looked at the inside of awe as Peter said loudly "Wow!"

"I don't know where I came from exactly. First thing I remember is flickering…adrift in the cosmos utterly…and entirely alone. " Ego said softly as they started making their way towards a egg shape projector, showing how Ego was made.. A brain drifting into space.

"Over millions of years… I learned to control the molecules around me. I grew smarter and stronger. And I continued building from there… layer by layer… the very planet you walk on now." Ego said as they walked towards the next projection and showed how Ego made himself into a planet. Anthea nodded "That's why I feel the energy.. You're making it" She said as Ego nodded "Yes. I use my own energy to make all of this and you could probably harness my powers.. If you're strong enough"

"Careful now.. You haven't see Anthea using her powers to the fullest.." Sylvia warned. Anthea was shocked that Sylvia was sticking up for her as Ego chuckled "She may be Black Bolt's daughter but an Inhuman is not stronger than a Celestial"

Sylvia narrowed her eyes at Ego before the older man spoke once more "I wanted more. I desired… meaning. "There must be some life out there in the universe… "besides just me," I thought. And so, I set myself the task of finding it. I created… what I imagined biological life to be like… down to the most minute detail." Ego said showing images of himself being created and him interacting with a small girl

"Did you make a penis?" Drax asked loudly which caused everyone to stop short and Peter turned back to look at Drax with disgust "Dude!" He said as Sylvia literally covered her ears "I'm not listening to this" She said loudly as Gamora looked at Drax in disbelief "What is wrong with you?"

Drax looked at the others before pointing at Peter "If he is a planet, how could he make a baby with your mother? He would smush her! If that's the case then I'm scared for Anthea everytime you bed her" He said as Peter couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his girlfriend and father around as he shook his head "I don't need to hear about how my parents... I don't hurt Anthea every time we have.." He said as Drax looked so confused while looking at the group "Why? My father would tell the story of impregnating my mother every winter solstice." He said with pride before Anthea shook her head while Peter sighed "That's disgusting."

"It was beautiful..You Earthers have hang-ups." He snorted as he looked at Anthea "My friend.. Does Quill have a penis?"

"Oh my god this actually happening" Gamora whispered as she covered her ears now and even Mantis was very disgusted with this conversation as Anthea was shocked "Last time I checked, yes" Anthea said with a high pitch voice before Peter shook his head "I can't believe we're doing this now"

"Yes Drax.. I've got a penis" Ego said as Drax yelled a 'Ha!' before pointing at Ego before Ego smirked "And it's not half bad either" He said as Peter muttered an "Ugh" while Anthea buried her face into Peter's chest while everyone's eyes widen and Ego went on to speak, showing the others more about his life from the projections

"I've also got pain receptors, and a digestive system… All the accompanying junk. I wanted to experience what it truly meant to be human… as I set out amongst the stars… until I found… what I sought. Life... I was not alone in the universe after all." He smiled softly as Peter was silent for a moment. Anthea knew this was still hard for Peter so she quickly went behind him and held his hand. He looked back at her and smiled softly before looking at his father and took a step forward, Anthea following him

"When did you meet my mother?" Peter asked softly. Ego chuckled and they stopped and the egg shape moved swiftly before showing what Anthea smile brightly.

It was Meredith.. With Ego.

It was a model Ego with Meredith. They were holding each other tightly and even though they didn't have faces. You could tell they were so in love. Anthea looked over and saw Peter's face. It was in awe.

"Not long after. It was with Meredith that I first experienced love." Ego said as the egg shaped projector showed Ego and Meredith leaning in for a kiss. Anthea leaned her head on Peter's shoulder as she smiled looking at the models and Peter kissed the top of Anthea's head.

"I called her my River Lily.." Ego smiled. Sylvia looked at the models and smiled.. She really wished that she had met Peter's mom and just thank her.. For raising him and being the best mother for him.. She wished that her mother was alive and well.. Their moms would have been best friends for sure.

Sylvia couldn't help but look back at Mantis. She looked down once she caught Sylvia looking at her and the raven-hair woman raised her eyebrow. She noticed that Mantis was very nervous when Ego was around.. She would look down all the time and rub her hands nervously. She wanted to ask what was up but she couldn't do it around Ego.. Maybe if Mantis could warm up to one of the guardians it would give her a chance to ask Mantis why she was nervous all the time.

"I have searched for you for so long. And when I heard of a man from Earth… who held an Infinity Stone in his hand without dying… I knew you must be the son of the woman I loved." Ego said turning to his son. Peter's eyes widen as he looked at his father before looking at Anthea, Sylvia and the others.. He still needed to keep his guard up.. If his father loved his mother, he would have stayed.. Peter would have never been taken into space but it meant.. He would have never met Anthea.

"If you loved her.. Why did you leave her?" Peter asked with such hurt in his voice. Anthea frowned and squeezed his hand. She knew Meredith meant the world to Peter.. She still does. She knew it must have been hard for Peter to be with his mother as she was dying and he couldn't help her for anything.. He wanted to just help her get better.

The three most important women in his life were his mother, Anthea and Sylvia and he would be damned if he lost another important person in his life.. He would literally go nuts if Anthea died.

* * *

They had been there for a few hours. Anthea was sitting at the fountain that had Meredith's statue in the middle. She sat at the steps and looked at the statue.

"I really wished I met you.. But I guess I can do it now.. Hello, my name is Anthea Boltagon and I know you're Meredith Quill.. Peter talks a lot about you. He really does" Anthea chuckled. Not caring if she sounded crazy talking to a statue but she felt like she needed to.

"I'm thankful that you were in his life.. He told me that you were smart, funny and just a beautiful person. He tells me stories about what you guys would be doing while he was still in Terra. The movie nights.. Dance parties. How you two would listen to your favorite songs. Peter tells me at night how he wished he's done more.. Most importantly how he wanted to hold your hand" Anthea whispered looking down

"I tell him that you knew it must have been hard.. That you weren't mad at him when you passed away." She said as she looked up and sighed "I wish I met my parents.. That I knew they were alive and doing alright.. But I know if they're dead or alive.. They have each other and that's what matters. I always think about that when Peter and I are in some sort of danger.. They we have each other and nothing won't ever break us apart." She said smiling "I really wish I've met you Meredith.. I would have been scared to meet you but hopefully you would have liked me."

"Anthea!" Peter called. Running towards her. Anthea stood up and turned to him and she saw the look of happiness from him before he stopped in front of her, a huge smle on his face "Beautiful!"

"Yes Peter?"

"I've got powers!"

"Really?" Anthea said, her eyes wide as Peter smiled and nodded "Yes! My dad explained it a bit.. He told me I had to channel my powers from the light and I was focusing and focusing until... I made a ball with my powers! We have the same powers! I made a ball with energy!"

"That's great Peter!" Anthea smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and he happily accepted the kiss and he looked at Anthea "My father said that once I master these powers.. I'll be more powerful than you!" Peter said and Anthea tried to fake a smile.. She hated that Ego always made her feel somewhat powerless compared to himself.. Now he was making Peter believe that too.

"That's great Peter" Anthea said. Peter then stepped back and placed his hands together and created a blue energy ball from his hand before creating a large circle around him and raised his hands in the air and the energy flowed into the air.

"I've remembered all the movements that you usually do.. Isn't this cool? We can kick asses with our powers now." He laughed and Anthea chuckled "We always kicked butt.. With your powers or not."

"Very true.. Hey I have an idea"

"Yes my dear?"

"We usually have our interesting sparring sessions that lead to hot, passionate sex... Why don't we do this right now expect we use our energy manipulation?" Peter challenged. Anthea chuckled and nodded "It would be great to actually win and pretend to lose to help your ego" She laughed as Peter chuckled "Oh now you're getting it babe.. Get ready!"

Author's Note:

New Chapter woooooo

The next two chapters will be interesting and amazing. I can't wait to write and publish them and it ends with a cliff-hanger/shocking moment and you're gonna probably wanna punch me.

Also a nice little nod to Black Bolt as he's known as the Midnight King in the comics and of course his daughter has to have a nickname.. So why not the Midnight Queen?

Next Chapter:

Anthea vs Peter.  
Sylvia and Peter moment  
The truth is exposed.

Questions of the Chapter:

What do you think of Ego always belittling Anthea? Is it innocent and he doesn't mean it? Does Peter think that he's stronger than Anthea?  
Do you ship Sylvia/Gamora? Or should it be dumped?  
What do you think Peter's reaction will be once he finds out Anthea is keeping those letters from him?

MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION- What do you think Sylvia's motives are for this story?


	6. A father's love is Endless

Anthea and Peter were circling each other as they were outside in the garden. Peter had a smirk on his face while Anthea was focused. Anthea opened her hand which caused golden energy to flow around herself. Peter tried doing It but failed and Anthea stopped for a moment

"Channel your energy Peter and then relax.." She said. Peter stopped and nodded before focusing hard but a few moments later he started to get it and he frowned

"I don't feel any warmth.." He said and Anthea went towards him and stuck her hand out "Focus on my energy.. Let's see if you can channel mine" She said. Peter thought for a moment but sighed softly and he touched Anthea's hand. He started to focus on her.. Her smile, her face. Everything that meant the world to him until..

He started feeling The warmth.

Peter's eyes went golden and he saw the golden energy flowing around him also and he smiled brightly. He knew how Anthea felt like now when she was going into battle. Calm, relaxed.. The energy was so warm and comforting. Just like Anthea herself

"How's that?" She whispered and Peter nodded "Now I know why I felt your energy when I touched the stone.. You were channeling your powers to me to help me." He whispered and she chuckled "Peter when I'm around you in general.. You make me feel like I could do anything in the galaxy.. Probably why I feel warmth when channeling energy from the sun.. You don't feel anything from your father's energy?" She asked and he shook his head and she looked at him

"May I?" She asked and he nodded and his eyes returned to moss green and she touched his hand and felt Ego's energy from the light and it felt.. Cold. Distant. Uncomfortable.

She opened her eyes and shook her head "Why don't we get to our sparring session.. I can't wait to see the outcome" She offered and Peter chuckled before he charged at Anthea, throwing an energy ball towards her. She side-stepped and kicked a blast of energy towards him and he dodged but slightly got hit. They kept blasting energy balls back and forth and went against each other with hand to hand combat. They were both moving with such grace that anyone watching would think this was more of a elegant dance routine rather than a sparring match. Anthea and Peter worked so well together like a well oiled machine and everyone could see that.

Peter threw a punch with blue energy around his arm and Anthea ducked in time to jab him in the stomach and he bent over and Anthea quickly threw him to the ground and straddled his waist and he groaned in pain. Her eyes golden as she smirked "I win.."

He groaned in pain before smirking and she was confused for a moment until he rolled them over and he was now the one straddling her waist as he pinned her hands next to her head and he laughed "Don't believe I'm in pain for most of the time Beautiful.. I win" He said as his eyes went blue and she chuckled "Alright, you win" She laughed and he leaned down to kiss her and she pressed herself closer to him which caused him to groan and he broke the kiss. Their eyes still glowing golden and blue.

"Why don't we head back to that room for the rest of the sparring session?" He offered, his eyes full of lust and she laughed before kissing his cheek and all over his face "That I can agree to." She said as he helped her up and they made their way back to their room.

* * *

Sylvia and Gamora were walking around the halls. They were kinda of close to each other but Gamora would move away from Sylvia a bit from time to time and Sylvia respected that Gamora needed space.

"So how do you think Nebula is doing with the rat?" Sylvia asked and Gamora gave her a look and the Raven-hair woman sighed "Sorry.. Raccoon" she said as Gamora chuckled a bit and sighed "I hope she didn't escape Rocket. I know we don't have the best relationship but it was weird to have her in our ship.." She sighed and Sylvia nodded

"Yeah.. You know if she tried or still tries anything when we return to the Milano.. I won't be afraid to knock some sense into her" Sylvia said as Gamora narrowed her eyes "I don't need you to look after me. I can do that myself"

"I'm not saying you need someone to look after you.. I'm saying I will kick her ass because you're my friend Gamora.. I know you don't need anyone to defend your honor. You can clearly do that by ripping someone's head off and bless the people who have doubted you. May they rest in peace" Sylvia said as Gamora had a smile at that a tucked a strand of hair away from her eyes and she looked at Sylvia

"You don't have a good relationship with your father.. Why?"

"I left my father's ship with him on bad terms but he talks to me once in a while.. We're Centaurians. Humanoids. We can talk to each other with telepathy. But it's me mostly listening to whatever he says.. Our relationship hasn't been the same since.."

"Since..?" Gamora whispered as Sylvia sighed

"My mother died in an accident, when I was a child. It was lthat day he shut down. He wasn't the same.. He loved my mother to death and her death impacted him greatly.. He did try to be the best father to me and he was.. But he just wasn't the same and when she died.. He kinda just left me and I stayed with my uncle Stakar and aunt Aleta. Then all of a sudden he was kicked out of the Ravagers and his clan went rouge. Uncle Stakar made me choose between My father or him. Of course I chose my father and I was also exiled.." She muttered and Gamora frowned

"I'm so sorry"

"I had a tough childhood but having Peter on that ship with me.. He made it better and I owe a lot to him.. Throughout every tragedy and bad thing that's happened.. He was there" Sylvia smiled and Gamora nodded. They walked towards the end of the hall and Gamora opened the door and Sylvia's eyes raised as they both heard Mantis saying to Drax

"Drax... I need to tell you something"

Gamora and Sylvia stood out the door, Sylvia crossed her arms as Mantis froze and looked at the two women in front of her and Gamora looked over at Sylvia with narrowed eyes before looking at Drax who was confused

"What's going on here?"

"This gross bug lady is my new friend." Drax said proudly. Sylvia couldn't help but chuckle as she was the one usually coming up with the insults. But she thought Mantis was nice.. She was innocent, someone that everyone wanted to protect.

Mantis nodded in agreement "I'm learning many things, like I'm a pet and ugly." She smiled and Gamora shook her head in disapproval while Sylvia started laughing but Gamora elbowed Sylvia who whined as the green woman sighed "You're not ugly. Drax!" She said as Drax looked confused "What are you talking about?" He said as Sylvia leaned on the door "You sure know how to charm a woman, Drax." She said as Gamora sighed and shook her head "Enough of time.. Mantis can you show us where we're staying."

A few moments later.. They were walking through a huge field. The sun was setting and it was beautiful weather outside. Sylvia was enjoying the stroll with Gamora, Mantis and Drax. She stopped by to looked at a couple of flowers that were on the planet and Gamora would stop with her and look at Sylvia. Shocked that a tough woman like Sylvia would stop and adore the flowers. Sylvia picked a flower and looked at Gamora and then the flower "My mother loved flowers. We had a garden in the planet I grew up. She couldn't do the garden herself so she would ask my father or I to help her. She taught me a lot about the flowers and when she passed.. My father and I abandoned the house.. Which caused the flowers to die." She whispered as Gamora nodded understanding. Gamora's real parents were killed by Thanos and she couldn't help but think of the memories she did have with them.. They were beautiful memories. Some she wouldn't forget.

Sylvia handed the flower to Gamora as she walked off. Gamora looked down at the flower and smiled before walking behind Sylvia. She looked at Mantis "Why aren't there anymore beings on this planet?" She asked. Mantis looked down as the group stopped

"The planet is Ego. A dog would not invite a flea to live on his back." Mantis defended herself. Sylvia couldn't tell why Mantis was so tense. Her and Anthea noticed that Mantis would always look down and rub her hands nervously when Ego was around. She thought Ego was being kind to everyone else and although he kept doubting Anthea.. It just felt like something was up with this planet.. With Ego.

"And you're not a flea?" Gamora said turning to Mantis who looked at her and Sylvia and shook her head "I'm a flea with a purpose. I help him sleep" She explained. Sylvia and Gamora weren't buying it as Gamora looked at Mantis with narrowed eyes "What were you going to say to Drax before we got there?" She asked. Mantis's eyes widen as she looked at Drax who was also wondering before walking off "Let me show you to your quarters" She said as Sylvia grabbed Mantis' arm and made the woman look at her

"If this is some sort of trap... If Gamora, Peter or someone from my team get injured or in some sort of danger. I promise you bug lady, I will stomp your head in like a bug.. I will not be afraid to do that, you understand?" She said with the calmest voice. Mantis started shaking with fear and Gamora went towards Sylvia and pulled her away from Mantis "Okay that's enough.. Let's go find our rooms yes?" Gamora asked before glaring at Sylvia who snorted before walking off but whined when she heard a voice in her head.

 _'Sylvia...'_ Her father's voice said clearly in her head. Sylvia shook her head trying to ignore it but it kept getting louder and louder. Gamora stopped next to Sylvia "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just need to be alone for a moment.." Sylvia whispered and Gamora was hesitant but she nodded and followed Drax and Mantis. Sylvia walked behind them slowly

 _'Sylvia please answer me..'_ Yondu's voice whispered to her, Sylvia sighed _'Hello Father..'_

 _'Sylvia!'_ She heard her father's voice, full of relief and Sylvia wanted to cry from there but she kept a brave face since she was walking behind her friends _'Long time no speak father..'_

 _'I've been trying to contact you for months.. You never answer me, my little doll.. It's like you completely forgot about your old man'_ Yondu said and Sylvia snorted and shook her head

 _'Considering on what you said when we last met all those years ago.. You would understand why I have nothing to say to you.'_ She said as Yondu sounded angry _'I was drunk when I said those words.. I didn't mean to say what I said and I didn't mean to give you a choice.. I was angry, I was hurt. I was still dealing with losing your mother..'_

 _'And you think I had moved on from mom's death?! You left me after that dad.. You left me to grieve for her while you were busy being a damn leader.. Uncle Stakar gave me a choice and I chose you. We were great after that father until Peter came and you treated us like differently.. You treated me well while you treated Peter like dirt.. You disapproved of our relationship but I didn't care.. I loved him and you had to accept it.. After all these years dad.. Everything you said that night. Now you want to make up for it?'_

 _'You're my greatest love Sylvia.. Your mother and you are..'_

 _'So why do you keep sleeping with other women?! You say you love her but you do all of that and expect me to believe that? At least say that you moved on!'_

 _'Your mother was an important thing in my life.. She died and it left me a broken man.. Your grandparents sold me into slavery.. I had to fight against my own will but when Stakar saved me.. When I met your mother. It made me feel whole again.'_

 _'So why didn't you make effort to make up for that lost time then...? Why didn't you come after me?'_

 _'Because I was scared that I would lose you like I lost your mother'_

 _'You did lose me Dad.. And there's no way I can forgive you.. I do owe you for telling me where the Guardians were that day.. For trying at least but it will take me a while for me to forgive but.. Just not right now..'_

 _'Sylvia!'_

 _'I'll talk to you later.. Goodbye Dad'_

 _'.. I love you Sylvia'_

 _'See you later Dad'_

Sylvia took a deep breath as she wiped the tears away. They were standing in front of a large tower now and Mantis looked at the group "Peter and Anthea are currently in their room, let me show you guys which rooms you'll be at"

"Great.. I think I need some rest after today" Sylvia muttered. She tried not to think about the pain when it came to her relationship with her father. She loved her father dearly, but it was hard to forgive him after the many years that passed by which he would be in her life and then won't be.

"Are you okay?" Gamora asked. Sylvia faked a smile and nodded "Just need some rest. Haven't had any since the Milano crashed, if Rocket can't fix Peter's ship I'll just call in the Striker so we can get on our very way. He's actually parked in Xander in a storage area. I just upgraded him so when I whistle, the ship will come towards me like my father does with his Yaka Arrow"

"You can control your ship like that?" Gamora asked in amazement and Sylvia chuckled "Yup.. I would have my Yaka Arrow also but my father took it away when I left him. So I had to do something in my spare time" She said as Gamora looked down and smiled "You're one of a kind huh?"

"Only the best" Sylvia winked as Mantis guided her towards her room. Sylvia closed the door and sat on the bed. She sighed and held her head between her hands and tears came down her eyes. In all the things she has regreted.. All the bad things. Not making up with her father was the biggest thing.

She heard a knock on the door and she muttered a 'Come in' and soon she saw the head of Peter Quill popping in as he smiled softly "Hey Syl.. Can I come in?" He asked. Sylvia nodded and Peter entered the room and left the door open a bit. He went towards Sylvia and knelt down in front of her and saw the tears coming down her eyes

"Woah! Are you okay?" He asked softy. He knew that growing up with Sylvia, she never cried.. It was rare that she cried, but when she did, he knew something was very wrong.

"Peter I'm fine.. Don't worry" She whispered and Peter shook his head and stood up and took her head "Come on.. Let's go out to the balcony and get some fresh air" Peter said. Sylvia was hesitant at first but she nodded and they both made their way to the balcony and they looked in awe of the setting. Sylvia smiled looking at Peter

"You always know how to make a girl feel better Pete" Sylvia whispered and Peter chuckled "I try. I saw you down the hall looking upset, Anthea was trying to take a nap when I was leaving the room so I wanted to explore a bit more"

"Of course.. You love exploring and getting yourself in trouble. I wonder how you still made it"

"That's because I was a skinny little kid that your father could put in small spaces.." He said as Sylvia looked down at the mention of her father and Peter frowned

"Did he try to speak with you again?" He asked and Sylvia sighed "Yeah.. I spoke to him"

"How was it?" Peter leaned on the rails and tears escaped her eyes as she shook her head "He just wants me to forgive him.. I do but it's just hard.. I love my father and I idolized him. But he did so many things to you and I that I just wish I can forget about him and go on with my life but I can't.. I promised my mother that we would always be together and she loved him to death.."

"How was your mother..? You or Yondu never seem to talk about her" He questioned gently and she smiled as she looked at the sky

"Her name was Carnia, she was the oldest sister of three. She looked just like me with the black hair and everything. She was beautiful, soft-spoken and humble.. Just like Anthea" Sylvia spoke. Peter nodded understanding and Sylvia spoke "She loved pretty much everything and was nice to almost everyone. Unlike me." She laughed and Peter chuckled "She sounds like an amazing woman" He said as Sylvia started to tear up and started to cry

"I just miss her.. I miss my Father. I wish everything was normal sometimes but it probably would have never happened anyways cause either way I still would have joined my father's Ravagers." She said and Peter was quiet for a moment before he spoke

"I'm very glad I've met you.. Sylvia. You made my life on that ship easier cause I wouldn't know how I would survive on that ship"

"You know Quill.. You were my first actual love You were one of the best things that entered my life. Out of the bad things that happened in my part, you were one of the best things." She smiled softly looking at him and he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her "You were also my first love.. I was very broken when you left me and the ship.." He said and she sighed "I'm so sorry... I am.. It's just it was hard being on that ship, I felt like I needed to find meaning and I've should have never left you." She whispered as she moved closer to him and he looked at her with his eyes half-closed. Sylvia admiring him and he was looking back down at her

"I'm just grateful for having you Sylvia. I know you won't ever leave my side." He said. Sylvia had tears coming down her eyes, touched by his words and in that moment she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him in closer.

Anthea moved her head back to the wall. She had heard everything and witnessed the kiss. She couldn't bear to hear all the things that they were saying each other, yes they knew each other since they were children but she couldn't help but think that Peter loved Sylvia and her only. That Anthea was just temporary and would be dropped once Sylvia made up her mind. Anthea bit back tears as fear, hurt and betrayal overcame her. She quickly made her way out of the room, not making much noise as she ran outside and towards the garden.

Peter's eyes widen and he moved his hands up, no touching Sylvia as he pulled back. Sylvia looked at him but Peter shook his head and backed up "No.. I'm with Anthea. I really care for her. After you broke my heart, I slept around and didn't think that I'll ever be committed to one person. Until I've met her. She's something special and I don't intend on losing her ever. I'm sorry Sylvia, but I just see you as a friend and even as a sister" He said. Sylvia was silent for a moment, a bit of tears coming down as she nodded. Peter sighed as he fixed his jacket "I need to find Anthea, and just.. Tell her about how I feel, that I kissed you because that's not fair to either of you. I just.. I need to go" Peter said rushing out of the room. Sylvia had tears coming down her eyes as she looked down.

Peter was running around the halls, looking for Anthea. Guilt overcame him. He had to pull away from that kiss with Sylvia, it felt so wrong. He prayed that Anthea didn't witness the kiss because he would hate himself. His mind screamed to pull away, he only wanted Anthea's lips to kiss him anytime she pleased. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her to a kiss that meant nothing to him. It scares him.

He ran into the room and saw her jacket was on their bed. He looked around the room to see if she was anywhere around and he stepped out into the balcony and sighed when the warm breeze hit him. He took deep breaths gathering himself before opening them. He could sense Anthea's aura it was around the garden. Peter was getting ready to make his way into the garden when he heard a bird's call and he jumped once he saw a space-hawk was on the rails. He scowled as he went towards the hawk slowly. It made an uncertain noise at him at first until it looked at him before exposing it's neck and Peter saw it.

A letter

Peter went towards the hawk and got the letter from the hawk's neck. It screeched before flapping its wings before taking off and flying into the galaxy once more. Peter looked and saw the letter was addressed to Anthea. Thinking that it was Rocket being the one who sent a hawk and out of pure Curiosity. Peter opened the letter and started the read it. Peter felt a large lump in his throat as he couldn't believe what he was reading. He had to read it a couple of times before he started shaking.

He was shaking because of the feelings of anger, hurt and betrayal.

He shoved the letter into his pocket as he paced back and forth The Collector's words repeating in his head.

' _Dearest Anthea,_

 _I've finally located where your family is, they're on the Human's moon in a reflective dome. If you give me the word, I shall send a ship to your location so you may leave the Guardians and head over there to reunite with your family. I request a response as soon as_ _possible'_

 _Author's Note: Woahhhhhhhhhh shit is gonna hit the fan!!_

 _So yeah that happened. Your thoughts?_

 _I thought it would be nice to write from Sylvia's view as she's an important character._

 _Reviews are nice!_

 _Next chapter: the fallout and Anthea's life changes_


	7. You're my home

"This could be mine one day.." Peter said loudly as he looked into the sunset of his father's planet. The beautiful trees and the area around it.. It was truly breath taking and he was so excited to have it one day.. He looked over at Anthea who was looking and trying to talk into the device that would allow her to speak with Rocket since Gamora gave up and decided to take a walk.

He looked at Anthea in awe, her beautiful face looking confused and he noticed the small pout. Her ginger hair glowing within the sunset, he wouldn't get tired of looking at her face ever but he sighed and looked down for a moment.

He found out about the letters between the Collector and Anthea about Anthea's family and more of her race. Peter couldn't help but feel hurt when thinking about it. Anthea was suppose to be his girlfriend, he wanted to be there for the important moments and the bad moments, the fact that she was keeping the secret of her family and planet.. It felt like Anthea didn't trust him enough.

A soft melody started playing through the speakers of the room as Peter noticed the song that was playing. The song reminded him of Anthea. She was his home and she was always the one he wanted to come home to every day. He would always think of that vision he had of their future.. The one that had them with children.. A beautiful girl and then boy. How he would one day be able to teach his children how to dance and be skillful as him.. If they didn't inherit Anthea's Inhuman traits first.

Peter knew he had to question Anthea about those letters soon but guilt came through his mind about the events that happened earlier; Sylvia kissing Peter. Of course Peter pulled away as quickly as he could once he knew that it was wrong. He didn't know how to tell her about the kiss he shared with his ex-girlfriend but he knew that it would come out someday.

Right now he wanted to think of right now. He was watching Anthea as she was trying to contact Rocket, probably worrying about Groot. He smiled as he thought about dancing. He made him feel better and since Anthea was here and they were alone.. They could have a few moments together, it had been busy with him discovering who his father is, Sylvia in the picture now and the hell that has been happening in the past few days.

He swayed his hips as he danced towards Anthea, and opened his arms before stopping and wrapping his arms around Anthea's waist and brought her close to him as he buried his face into her neck, smelling the familiar flower scent she had.

"Peter.. Not now" She whispered as she was trying to get in contact with Rocket. But Peter looked at her as their faces were close with each other "Beautiful.. Our favorite thing is happening right now." He whispered as Anthea looked at him confused for a moment until he spoke softly

"The sun is setting. Dance with me" He whispered as he turned her around and grabbed the device and threw it on the sofa as she let out a small "Hey!' Before he took her hands and led her towards the middle of the balcony

"Beautiful, this is Sam Cooke, one of the greatest earth singers of all time. I remember my mother playing this when I was getting ready for school in the morning and she sat me down and told me 'Peter.. One day you're gonna listen to this song and it's going to have meaning to you' and I didn't believe her at the time" Peter said as Anthea nodded as she rested her forehead on his, she always loved it when she heard stories about his mother.. It made it feel like that she knew Meredith personally with all the stories she heard about her.

"Do you think Meredith would have liked me?" Anthea whispered as Peter smiled softly and nodded "She would have loved you, I'm pretty sure my father is a fan of you.. It's perfect"

'Bring me your sweet loving.. Bring it on home to me'

She listened to the lyrics as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her in closer as he started to sing the lyrics softly, she smiled as she looked up at him. She wanted to tell him about the letters she had been exchanging with the Collector but she didn't even know if the man she was writing to was being truthful.. She never told Peter because she didn't want him to get excited for her to then be let down just as she would..

He looked down at her, his eyes half closed as Anthea looked up at him in awe. She didn't know how she got this lucky with being with an amazing man like Peter Quill and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she knew she had to say it to him soon.

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you" She whispered as Peter flashed that smile that Anthea loved so much. He spun her around before he brought her in close and dipped her which Anthea found so romantic since they were slow-dancing during the Sunset.. A thing that both of them loved.

He brought her into a loving kiss as she welcomed the kiss as she brought him in closer. It felt like everything was right in the world and it felt like the two of them there as he brought her back up as they were swaying to the music once more

"The day I met you Beautiful, it was life changing" He whispered as their foreheads rested on each other as they closed their eyes. Peter had to know why she was keeping those letters a secret, he needed to know why she didn't trust him enough.. He needed to know if he actually meant a lot to her or if this was going to last for a while. Anthea needed to know if Peter still had feelings for Sylvia, if she was going to be another woman that was in Peter's bed.. But what they didn't know was the next words that Peter spoke, all hell would break loose.

"When were you deciding on telling me about those letters from the Collector?" Peter said softly. Anthea stopped dead and Peter stopped also. Looking down at Anthea with intense eyes and Anthea slowly backed away from Peter and shook her head

"We shouldn't talk about that... What we should talk about is how unsafe this planet feels" She said softly and Peter furrowed his eyebrows together as he saw her walking into their room and he followed her "What are you talking about? Beautiful, you're the one who wanted me to come here!"

"That's before I noticed Mantis is nervous for some reason.. Gamora and Sylvia could tell also. She's scared of Ego and that's not normal to be scared of someone who raised you!" She said as Peter frowned and shook his head

"Anthea.. Why are you trying to take this away fro me? Out of everyone I would expect you to be more understanding" He whispered, his voice full of hurt as she turned and frowned

"The last thing I want to do is to hurt you, you know I would never do that" She said and he snorted "If you didn't want to hurt me, why did you keep the letters away from me? You could have told me that you were writing to the Collector. I could have been the supporting boyfriend and even go with you to find them! But you don't trust me enough to do that"

"Don't act so innocent yourself Peter, I saw you and Sylvia! I saw that kiss and heard every word. Don't act like the innocent one because I was probably just a temporary piece. You probably knew it was never going to work out" She said as his eyes widen, she knew about the kiss. But rage went through him as he couldn't believe she didn't trust him enough

"Anthea, I stepped back from her. I ran out of that room to tell you right away about how guilty I felt but I found your little space-hawk. At least I wanted to tell you right away what happened but once I saw that letter.. I'm waiting for you to tell me that you're going to leave the guardians.. To leave me to find your family."

"You have family in Terra. Do you know how many times I've told you that I would go to Terra with you to see them.. Even if it was for a second!"

"Again.. You made me come here! Earth is where my mother die why am I going to go there?! To remember how I lost her? The pain of it?"

"I don't understand.. They loved you and cared about you and that's how you repay them?" She asked and Peter snorted "Oh I get it.. You're just jealous that my father actually wants me. That my mother and father didn't ship me away when I was a newborn and my mother actually knew and loved me" Peter said. He regretted it once he said it but there was no turning back now. Anthea and Peter were furious with each other this ticking time bomb was exploding.

"You take that back right now" Anthea said looking at Peter who was quiet and she shook her head "I can't believe you would say that.."

"You never told me about those letters Anthea.. I was ready to run and tell you how guilty I felt when I kissed Sylvia but.. You didn't even come to me when you were getting these letters.. Were you planning on leaving me without saying anything?" He whispered. Anthea shook her head and he paced around. Peter had so many thoughts running through his head.. Peter and Anthea moved too fast in their relationship, maybe they weren't meant to be together.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together.. Maybe we moved too fast" Peter spoke. Anthea froze. Tears streaming down her eyes as she opened her mouth and closed it before shaking her head and looking at him

"Are you breaking up with me?" She whispered as felt her heart was breaking. Anthea felt like she couldn't breath and Peter looked down for a moment before nodding "Yeah.. I guess I am"

Peter wanted to take it back, he felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. He wanted to go to her and just hold her, kiss her and just take everything back.

She shook her head as she began to storm out and he called out her name and she slowly turned back to see him. A frown on his face with his eyes soft "Why couldn't you be happy that I finally found my family.. That I have someone who loves me"

"I thought you already had with the Guardians.. With me. But I guess I was wrong" Anthea said before storming out of the door. Leaving her now ex-boyfriend standing there. Both of them heart-broken and devastated that they were now broken up.

Anthea was sitting at the gardens. She was looking at the water and looked at the statue of Peter. She kept cursing as she stomped on the ground fustration. She couldn't believe that they were now broken up. Anthea sighed and looked at the statue once more and quickly got up and paced around. She felt horrible that she didn't tell Peter, felt so guilty. She knew Peter had the right the know and she knew he would have supported her through out the whole thing. She was scared that maybe he would have a negative reaction but she knew deep inside he wouldn't.

"I'm an idiot.. Why did I keep it from him? He knows out of everyone how much it meant for me to find them and now I ruined a perfect relationship because I was scared?" She whispered to herself. She couldn't get the image out of her head of his face expression. He looked so hurt and she could hear it in his voice when he spoke to her. She was the wrong one in this. He had every right to be upset.

It took a few moments before Anthea made up her mind. She had to find Peter and apologize to him. Anthea had to just hold him, she missed his touch and his smile and the fact that she was the reason why he was hurt. It was horrible. She needed to make things right and at least be on good terms with him.

She was rushing into the building, ready to run towards Peter's room but she found Ego waiting for her and he was leaning on the wall. A smug look on his face as he looked at Anthea

"Hello Anthea. It's nice to see you here" Ego spoke. Anthea stopped in front of Ego and she nodded at him "How are you doing today Ego?" She asked as Ego nodded "I'm doing well. My son is here and he has the same powers as me, I'm not alone in this world after all and I have great plans for him and I" Ego said. Anthea felt uneasy with those words and something made her feel like she wanted to find Peter and get off this planet. But she tried to relax "I see.. I'm trying to find Peter, we had a bit of a fight and I just need to apologize to him" She said. Ego narrowed his eyes and looked at Anthea

"Yeah. Peter told me about your little fight" Ego said and Anthea frowned as Ego spoke

"What you did to my son was disrespectful and it hurt him badly, he told me he doesn't want to speak or see you at all. He said he would like to forget about you and move on as if you weren't here because we both can agree on one thing"Ego said, his eyes darkening as he looked at Anthea in disgust

"You're nothing more than a monster. You're more powerful than your own father, and he was the biggest monster I ever encounter. He was a horrible person and King and I wouldn't expect my son to bed the Princess of the Inhumans" He said as Anthea was frozen where she stood, not believing that those words were leaving Ego's mouth and the older man frowned "I suggest you leave this planet. Don't ever return and leave my son alone. He doesn't need someone toxic like you. Go find your family and leave him alone or else.." Ego said stepping close to Anthea who was shaking "We are going to have problems"

Anthea watched Ego step away and she felt her breathing was shortening and she ran. She needed to get away from Ego.. From this planet. She couldn't leave this planet she didn't have a way out so she planed that she would find another part of the planet to stay in until Rocket came back for them. She ran outside and started running out of the garden and into the unknown. Tears in her eyes and she heard shouting before her

"Anthea!" A voice called and Anthea knew it from anywhere. It was Sylvia.

"Leave me alone!" Anthea shouted and Sylvia frowned and ran after the Inhuman princess "What's with you?!"

"Peter doesn't want me around, Ego threaten me. You kissed my now ex-boyfriend! Peter doesn't like me why would I thought? He doesn't want to see my face again" Anthea cried as Sylvia stopped dead and Anthea started breaking down "I need to get off this planet, I need to call Rocket. We need to get off this planet, I need to get away from Peter and you" Anthea said as Sylvia's eyes widen as she shook her head "You can't leave! We can't afford to lose you, not now. We need to stick together"

"You hate me! Why the hell do you want me around?! Let me leave and hell you'll probably go be with Peter when I'm gone" She said as Sylvia looked conflicted before she took a deep breath and spoke

"I can't hate you Anthea..." Sylvia said as Anthea was silent and Sylvia spoke

"Ever since I was a child, I was raised to find and protect you and if I hate you, my whole mission for my aunt would be for nothing" Sylvia spoke as Anthea frowned, tears coming down as she was lost

"What..?" Anthea breathed as she dropped to her knees once she heard Sylvia's next words

"My name is Sylilis Amaquelin Udonta.. Your real name is Anthegar Amaquelin Boltagon.. And our mothers were sisters"

Author's Note: Ooooooohhhh snappppp

See what I mean by saying this story was about Sylvia and Anthea as family?

When I came up with Sylvia, I didn't think about her as Anthea's cousin right away. She was always going to be Yondu's daughter but once I started thinking about how important she would be to this story. I came up that Sylvia would be Anthea's guardian angel (thus her saving Anthea all these times) and how important Anthea is to her.

We have Anthea's real name also!

Leave comments! Reaction to that reveal?

Next Chapter:

Sylvia's story.

I think I will go on a bit of a break on this story to write a bit of Doctor Strange and Civil War and also write the rest of these chapters and maybe release chapters from this story once a week once I'm finished.

But until then.. Leave reviews and until next time!


	8. The Truth

_'My mother was sent out of our home planet on a mission to search for you after your mother and father sent you to another planet.. But the problem was that soon Planet X was in a different place so my mother had her own ship and went around the galaxy looking for you.. The problem was that she was blind.. But since she was an Inhuman she had powers and that power was to see through any creature's eyes."_

Carina was nursing a drink as she was listening to the loud noises of the people in the bar. The bartender was looking out for her since she couldn't see her surrounding. She listened closely through the cursing and singing.. Hoping to hear any news of an Inhuman princess showing up.

Carina's mission from her sister Medusa was to find and bring Anthea, her sister's daughter with Black Bolt to their home planet. Medusa had trusted her sister for this mission because Carina's powers to see through any person or animal's eyes so she had an advantage to look for the missing princess. Anthea would be two years old now, walking and talking like any two year old and she was hoping,praying, that someone would talk about a two year old girl they found. But so far there was nothing.

Life on her ship was pretty normal, she would speak to her older sister Medusa and her youngest sister Crystal everyday talking and catching up on what her sisters were doing and how her sister's husband Black Bolt was doing, although she served as her sister's advisor, she had grown close to the mute king and had served as his advisor as well from time to time. She was also grateful that he hired the finest men to create a ship for her that listened to her orders instead of her having to type buttons.

She grunted as she felt someone bump into her and she gasped as her drink spilled on her, she sighed as she was trying to call for the bartender to hand her a napkin until she heard a soft almost southern voice "Why don't you watch where you're looking and move in so I don't bump into you?" The voice said, angry. Carina sighed softly as she turned around to face the voice

"Well, that would be hard to do since I can't see" Carina said as she could feel the guilt coming off the man as she spoke softly "You could have simply said excuse me rather than shove yourself pass me" She said gently at the man, she didn't know if this man was a murderer or anything but something in her told her to remain kind.

Carina could hear the man sigh as she felt him lean over her and grabbed a few napkins and handed her some while she heard him dab some napkins on his coat "I'm sorry Darlin, I was rushing.. I didn't see you" The man explained as Carina nodded and was dabbing the napkin on her lap "It could be worst.. My name is Carina Amaquelin, nice to meet you" She said as the man smiled and took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it

"Yondu Udonta at your service.." Yondu said as Carina smiled as Yondu didn't let go of her hand at first until he coughed and released it and he looked at her

"So.. Were you born blind?" He asked as he soon shook his head "I'm sorry that's rude.. I didn't mean to ask that" Yondu said as Carina shook her head "It's fine, yes I was born blind but I have the ability to see through any creature's eyes" She explained as Yondu looked impressed "Really?"

"Yeah.. Watch this" Carina said as soon she rolled her eyes at the back of her head and Yondu stood there for a moment until he felt someone grab his shoulder and squeezed it as he saw one of his men looking at him with the same grey eyes that Carina had and soon his eyes returned to normal

"Why am I touching you?" The man asked as he removed his hand from Yondu's shoulder and walked off "Sorry Captain!"

"That's a pretty neat trick" Yondu said as the woman in front of him chuckled "You don't look pretty bad looking either for a Blue man" She teased as Yondu chuckled as he leaned against the table "I have a Yaka arrow" Yondu said as Carina's eyes widen "Really?! I've always wanted to see.. Well see through someone else's eyes how a Yaka arrow works." Carina said as Yondu chuckled and looked at her "Well sweetheart, perhaps I can show you one day.. If you'll let me?" He said as Carina's eyes widen and nodded "I would love to! I can perhaps show you more of my powers?" She said as Yondu smiled "We sure can"

 _'It was love from the start with my mother and father. My father would always track my mother's ship when they weren't together and had one of his men looking after her. The Ravagers loved her, even Stakar was a fan of her.. He was happy to see that my father got the happiness he deserved after everything he went through... Medusa met Yondu as well one day when she was visiting my mother, she was unsure of him at first since he was a ravager but she grew to like him. They got married and soon I was born.. My father called it one of the best days of his life.'_

"You can do it" Yondu said softly to his wife as he kissed her sweaty forehead, gripping her hand as she was squeezing it tightly as she whined with the pain. They were in Attilan, her sisters at the other side also supporting her.

"Keep pushing, I can see her head" Carina heard the doctor said as she took a deep breath and squeezed her husband's hand as she felt a huge ripple of pain pass through her as she screamed in pain and then that's when she heard the noise.

A baby's cry.

"A healthy baby girl" The Doctor noted as Carina held Yondu choking on his words "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Yondu whispered as the Doctor was cleaning the baby and making sure there was nothing wrong. Medusa kissed her sister's hand "I'm so happy she's happy and safe.. That she is here with you and Yondu" Medusa said with a hint of sadness as Carina shook her head "We're going to find Anthea and bring her home so our daughters can be raised together.." Carina promised as Crystal smiled and held both of her sisters' hands "They'll be best friends, looking out for each other" Crystal said as Carina had tears in her grey eyes as she smiled as she felt Yondu next to her as he kissed her softly "Thank you.. For giving me her.. For loving a reckless Ravager like me" Yondu said as Carina smiled into the kiss as the Doctor went towards her and she heard his voice

"Would you like to hold her?" The doctor asked Yondu as he nodded and soon his heart swooned as he looked down at his newborn daughter. He was somewhat glad that his daughter wasn't born with his blue skin.

"Can I see her?" Carina whispered as Yondu answered with a yes as Carina rolled her eyes and she was looking through her husband's eyes as she felt both her and his eyes tearing up.

Her daughter was the most beautiful thing she ever laid eyes on. She had her mother's hair and skin but her father's looks, she looked so innocent and Carina vowed to protect her daughter with her life. Her baby was going to grow up to be a Ravager but also a princess and Carina intended on watching her daughter grow from a beautiful girl to a strong woman.

"What are you going to name her?" Crystal asked as Carina let Yondu take control of his vision again as he cradled the baby close to him as Yondu looked down at her before Carina spoke

"Sylilis Amaquelin Udonta.. But Sylvia for short" Carina said as Yondu smiled as he looked down at his family. Although he was sold into slavery and was released by Stakar and lived his life as a ravager. He never felt so happy in his life to have the woman of his dreams and the most beautiful child he ever laid eyes on. He vowed that day that he protect Sylvia, with his life. That she would come first before anything else and he would not miss anything from her life.

 _'It was like cloud nine for my parents, they got their marriage.. Had me. We settled down on a planet that was quiet. My mother of course was tracking you but raising me at the same time while my father was living the life of a Ravager by day but came home to his family at night. I never forgot the day I watched him come home with so many Ravager ships behind him'_

Sylvia jumped from her bed and looked out the window in awe as she watched her father's ship landing in front of their house and smiled brightly as she watched more ravager ships landing beside her father's ship as she bolted towards her mother who was sitting there listening to everything

"Sweetie, what's happening?" Carina questioned as Sylvia bounced up and down and grabbed her mother's hand "Mama, look through my eyes! Daddy is home with the team!" The child said happily as Carina smiled as she felt her daughter's happiness and she brought her daughter close to her and kissed the small child's forehead "I should be crossed that he brought his men home but I know how much they make you happy" She said as her daughter looked up at her mother

"I want to be like daddy one day, explore the galaxy with my own team but also be like you and help with Aunt Medusa and Uncle Black Bolt." She whispered, her mother smiled widely as she shook her head

"By the time we find Anthea, she may take the mantle of Queen of our people. Then you'll be her most trusted advisor like how I am with Aunt Medusa. You two will be the future of our kingdom" Carina smiled as Sylvia nodded "I'm going to the best princess and ravager ever" Sylvia vowed as she kissed her mother's cheek as she bolted to the door and opened it and her father's eyes lit up as he saw his six year old daughter running towards him as he picked up his daughter and kissed the top of her head

"Hello my little Ravager! You've been behaving today for your mother?" He asked as the child nodded "We went outside and I let her look through my eyes and she was amazed by the weather today" She said as she saw Stakar and she wiggled out of her father's arm as the older man chuckled as he watched Yondu putting his daughter down and now the child ran towards him

"Uncle Stakar!" The child said happily as Stakar smiled and picked up his niece and hugged her "How's my favorite future Ravager?" The man asked as the girl went to tell him how her day was Yondu and Stakar went into the house while the men remained outside as Carina placed her hands on her hips and pouted

"I wish you told me that you were bringing home guests, now I need extra hands to help me for dinner" She said as she felt Yondu's arms around her waist as he kissed her

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I'll help" Yondu said as Stakar nodded "I'll help too, I don't remember the last time my men and I had a homecook meal" He said as Carina went towards the main leader of the Ravagers and hugged him "It's great that you joined us, Stakar" She said as the older man chuckled and nodded "Of course, you guys are family."

 _'Everything was great, of course my mother leaves at times to follow leads and could possibly find you but it never happened. But something changed.. My father would come home from missions looking guilty. One day my mother and father sent me to my room early and I slept but I didn't know what they were talking about'_

"Yondu, if you keep delivering these children to this Ego guy.. Stakar will find out and things won't end nicely" Carina whispered, careful not to say anything loudly in case her daughter was awake

"We need the money.. Ego promised me that he won't hurt these children so I'm keeping his word" He whispered as he sat his wife down as the blind woman shook her head

"Have you heard from him? If the children are doing fine?" She asked quietly as Yondu was quiet for a moment before he shook his head "He keeps dismissing it, saying they're fine" He said as Carina scowled "That's odd.."

"Enough about Ego.. Have you got any leads on Anthea?"

"No.. I'm going to check in with my sister tomorrow, see if she got any news.. Will you take Sylvia in the morning? I think I'm going to go around and ask questions about Ego.. Get information and see who he really is." She said as Yondu nodded and he kissed his wife gently "Thank you.. I don't know what I'll do without you" He whispered as she chuckled and she cuddled into his chest. She was going to find out about Ego for her husband.. She needed to do it for him.

"I want another baby.." Yondu whispered as Carina smiled and sighed "I promise we'll have another one.." She whispered as Yondu smiled "I would like to have a boy this time, but a girl would be fine" He said and Carina started letting go of him and he looked at her

"Yondu.. Promise me that the next time you have to take a child to Ego.. Don't bring the child to him, bring the child to us.. We can look out for the kid and they could be a sibling to Sylvia.. We can have another member of the family. Then we'll have our baby too.. We'll be a family.. The five of us" She whispered as Yondu had tears in his eyes and he nodded

"I promise.."

 _'I don't know what happened that night but after it.. I started spending more time with my father.. He was teaching me how to drive a M-ship. Started teaching me the Ravager code. My mother would come home with so many papers that she had collected from planets.. Told me that she would spend the day reading the papers from the Liberian's eyes and would come home and place the papers in a place I couldn't find them.. She would work so hard on those papers and looking for you.. Everything changed one day.. The day she died.. Her first instinct was to protect me'_

Sylvia heard the door banging loudly, like someone was trying to break through. Sylvia ran out of her bedroom and went towards her mother who looked as afraid as she felt her daughter in front of her and she bent down

"Sylvia come here" Carina whispered softly as the small girl ran towards her and she could see tears running down from her mother's cheeks as she hugged her daughter closely, Sylvia could feel her mother's body shaking from her sobs as the Sylvia looked at her mother

"Mommy, what's happening?" Sylvia asked, her voice small as her mother wiped away her own tears as she rolled her eyes and took over his daughter's vision as the child turned around to look at a mirror. Carina getting to see her daughter for the last time as she opened her eyes

"You gotta promise me something, my princess" Carina said softly as the small girl nodded "Anything"

"You're going to find Anthea.." Her mother got up and heard the knocking getting harder and harder. "You will be her cousin and protect her, look after each other and have the relationship with her that I had with her mother" She whispered as Sylvia had tears in her eyes "I promise, Mommy"

"You're going to stay hidden until your daddy is back.. You're going to live your life my love, and stay with your daddy at all time.. Be a Ravager.. That if Daddy has a child on his ship one day, you're going to be best friends with the kid.. Make sure they're not alone on that ship and they're wanted.. Also.." Her mother said as Sylvia heard the banging getting louder and louder

"You'll remember how much I love you, how having you was the greatest thing that happened to me and you'll look after your daddy.. He'll be broken and you will be too but you two look after each other and Sylvia.. You'll fall in love one day and you'll know when you do.." She whispered as her hearing the bangs get louder and louder as her daughter hugged her legs

"I love you so much Sylvia" Carina whispered as she hugged her daughter who was now crying, afraid for what was going to happen to her mother

"I love you too mommy" She whispered as Carina released her daughter "Go hide now.. Don't leave for anything at all" She whispered and her daughter nodded "I won't.."

"Goodbye my love" Her mother whispered as she kissed her daughter's head and it lingered there for a moment until she softly pushed her daughter who ran towards her room and hid under her bed, grabbing one of her father's jackets on her way to cover her.

Sylvia was literally shaking from fear, tears escaping from fear as she covered her mouth to prevent any sound to escape from her mouth. She heard the door break open as a huge crash and her mother screamed. Sylvia closed her eyes tightly as she held her father's jacket close to her and she was trying to stay still. Sylvia was shaking in fear and she opened the jacket as she heard a body falling and soon saw a pair of boots walking pass by her as she hid under the jacket. Soon she heard the sound of footsteps fading and the door slamming shut.

 _'I was under that bed for hours, crying and shaking in fear.. Scared that the person who killed my mother was going to come back and get me next. The first woman I loved.. My mother was dead while I was hiding.. Hoping my father was coming back until he did.. I never forgot the sound of his wailing.. Crying for my mother.."_

"Darlin.. Sylvia.. I'm hom-" Sylvia heard her father's voice as it stopped suddenly and she heard something dropping..

"Carina!" Yondu cried as he started screaming and cursing. He gathered his deceased wife's body close to him as he cradled the body close to him and he buried his face into her neck as he was sobbing

"Carina... Darlin.." He whispered softly and soon it hit him.. He released his wife's body and placed her on the floor gently as he stood up

"Sylvia! Where are you?!" Yondu shouted, his voice was weak from crying and the shock of his wife's death. He started running around the house looking for his daughter.

"Baby please.. I can't lose you too" Yondu cried as Sylvia quickly moved the jacket off of her and she crawled out of the bed and started to run towards the voice "Daddy!"

"Sylvia!" Yondu said as he saw his daughter, he quickly ran towards her and he picked her up and into his arms as he hugged her close to him as she was sobbing into his jacket as she was whispering "Daddy you're home" She whispered as he dropped to his knees with her as he was hugging his daughter close to him

"I shouldn't have left you two alone.. I should have been home with you two.. This is my fault" He whispered as he felt his daughter shake her head "No.. It was whoever hurt Mommy" She whispered as Yondu just held his daughter close to him. He was sobbing and he looked at the body of his dead wife as he got up and quickly made his way out of the house, shielding his daughter from the view that he saw of his beloved wife.

 _'News broke out about My mother's death and it was a tragedy for everyone.. They gave her a Ravager's funeral. I lived on my father's ship and it was hard.. My father distanced himself from me, locked himself in his room the whole day. I was alone and scared, I lost my mother and my father wasn't there. It was a dark time for me but something changed one day.. My life changed. Words of a prisoner on the ship and I had to go see what was happening_.

Despite commands from her father. Sylvia creeped her way down the stairs. She knew Yondu's trusted men were guarding the stairs but she snuck passed them and was slowly making her way downstairs. She froze once she heard the crying of a small child. Sylvia furrowed her eyebrows together. She was 9 years old now.. Her and her father were on good terms now, she was learning more and more everyday and she promised her mom that she would live her life. She honored her mother's memory by being the best Ravager ever.

She stopped in front of the cell that had a boy, crying in the corner. Sylvia tilted her head, confused on why there was a child here. "Hello?" She said and the boy jumped back and saw a girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes. The girl knelt in front of the cell with a concerned face as she looked around

"Why are you in this cell?" She questioned. The boy looked around and hugged his knees closer to him and he spoke "I don't know.. One moment I was running and then a bright light came.. Then two men grabbed me and threw me here" He said as Sylvia frowned and looked at him

"Why were you running? That's quite an idiot move" She said as the boy started having tears in his eyes as he hugged his knees once more

"My mother just died.. She was very sick and she wanted me to hold her hand.. I couldn't" He whispered and Sylvia's eyes soften as she looked at the boy in front of her and looked down "My mother passed away too a couple of years back. I've been with my father on this ship ever since.. He's the blue man" She said as the boy's eyes widen "Your father is the blue man? He's mean"

"Yeah.. I love him to death, went through so much with him but he's a pain in the ass" Sylvia laughed and the boy couldn't help but chuckle and looked at her "That I can agree on" He said as Sylvia smiled and stuck out her hand through the bars

"My name is Sylvia Udonta.. The blue man is Yondu Udonta. The captain of the ship that we're on" She said. The boy looked at her hand before he took it and held it

"Peter Quill.. From earth" Peter said trying to make himself look cool but Sylvia smiled "Oh Terra! I've heard great things about it, my mother mentioned going over there once" She said and then she remembered her mother's words echoing in her head

 _'That if Daddy has a child on his ship one day, you're going to be best friends with the kid.. Make sure they're not alone on that ship and they're wanted..'_

Sylvia had tears in her eyes once she realized that her mom predicted that a child was going to be on the ship.. That this child may be endangered right now. This child needed a guardian angel and he had three.. Carina, Meredith and Sylvia.

"I promise that I'll make sure no one hurts you on this ship, that you won't be murdered. I'll protect you like I should have protected my mother and you won't ever be alone.. I promise" Sylvia whispered, vowing to protect this boy with her life. She knew she would have to search for her cousin Anthea one day.. But she was in the present and Peter was alone.. Just like her. They needed each other.

Peter noticed that they were still holding hands and he looked down at their intertwined fingers before looking up and smiling.

 _'Peter and I grew up together.. At teenagers we became lovers because two teenagers in a ship alone at times isn't the best thing. My father hated our relationship but dealt with it. I was so in love with Peter and he felt the same way. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Peter. We were already and one day I found a letter that my mom wrote me before her death. I needed to finish my mother's mission.. To find you. So I left Peter and my father and started the journey and I found you.. I wanted to hate you Anthea.. I blamed you for my mom's death, for being the reason why my father and I had a bad relationship and then heard you were with Peter.. But I just couldn't.._

 _Because if my mom saw you and I right now.. She would have been proud of us.. Your father and mother.. Our cousins, they would have been so proud of how far we've come._ "

Anthea and Sylvia were walking through the fields. Away from Ego's palace. Anthea had tears in her eyes from Sylvia's story and they stopped

"Have you've seen my mother? My father? Our family?" She whispered and Sylvia bit her lip before looking down "Not for decades.. I only visited our family once when I was small.. Black Bolt looked at me with such soft eyes and Medusa wouldn't let me go.. They loved me, but they also loved and adored you more. You were their greatest love and I promised myself that I would take you back to your parents." She said as Anthea looked at her with tears in her eyes as she shook her head

"Why were you treating me so cold? Like you hated me?" She whispered and Sylvia sighed

"I thought it would be okay to push you away.. I lost so much in my life and when I found you. I was so happy, that I got you in my life.. But I was scared that you were gonna leave when I saw you storming out.. Anthea, I'm so sorry I kissed Peter. It was just in the moment and I do regret it.. I see how he looks at you, it's more different than how he looked at me. We need to get back to him so you guys can make up and we can get out of here.. This planet doesn't feel right, it really doesn't." She said as Anthea nodded and all of a sudden they heard a boom and their eyes widen as they saw a M-Ship zooming ahead of them and Anthea was confused

"That wasn't the Milano or the Striker right?" Anthea questioned and Sylvia frowned "That ship wasn't orange and blue and the only way I can summon my ship is by my whistle like how my father uses his arrow.. That's another ship" She said as Anthea's eyes widen "Gamora mentioned that she was going to take a walk.. I hope she's okay" She said as Sylvia's eyes widen as she began running and Anthea ran after her cousin.

They kept running until they were at the entrance of a small cave and saw the M-Ship was crashed. Nebula had Gamora by the neck and Sylvia was ready to charge forward but Anthea held her back "Wait.. Sylvia, she's hesitating" Anthea said and Sylvia frowned and saw it too and moments later they saw Nebula throwing Gamora to the ground and saw they were talking until they heard Nebula screaming "All I wanted was a sister!"

Sylvia and Anthea looked at each other at that moment.. They both knew how Gamora and Nebula were feeling. It happened to them too. Sylvia and Anthea never getting along, Sylvia always hurting Anthea, always pushing Anthea away. Now that Anthea found out the truth about Sylvia and they were cousins.. They needed to make up for lost time.

They saw Nebula and Gamora getting up slowly looking at each other, they saw the cousins standing there. Gamora was confused but she looked at Nebula and the sisters nodded before they made their way towards Anthea and Sylvia

"You guys okay?" Anthea questioned them. Gamora and Nebula were quiet for a moment before they both nodded "Family things to take care of.. You guys?"

Sylvia and Anthea looked at each other for a moment before both nodded "Yeah.. We had family things to take care of too" Sylvia said before Anthea explained to Gamora about Sylvia and how they were related and Gamora's eyes widen "So you guys are cousins?!"

"Yup" Sylvia said and Gamora's eyes soften looking at both of them "You guys aren't alone anymore.. You have each other and this is the time that we start treating our families better.. All of us" Gamora said looking at the three women in front of her. Nebula looked down and stayed silent. Sylvia and Anthea nodded. Gamora looked around until she stopped and saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. She frowned "What is that?" She whispered. Anthea closed her eyes and tried to focus on the energy but...

It was dead..

She shivered as she felt something cold hit her, Sylvia frowned and looked at Anthea and placed an arm on her shoulder "Is everything okay?"

"Just.. I can't feel any energy over there.. It's like it's telling me not to go there" She whispered. Sylvia nodded and looked at Gamora and Nebula who were already walking ahead to see what it was "We don't have to go, we can let them see what it is" She said as Anthea shook her head

"Whatever it is.. Ego probably didn't want us to see if it's all the way out here" She said as she began walking with Sylvia following her.

 _'I saw your girl stormed off earlier.. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.. I'm sorry Peter.. If she was serious for this relationship she would have never left'_

Anthea and Sylvia kept walking behind Gamora and Nebula, Anthea's heart was racing as she felt the energy around her now.. It was dread, like whatever was at the end of the tunnel was screaming for her to get out.

 _'Now, you need to readjust the way you process life. Everything around us, including the girl… Everything is are forever.'_

 _'Doesn't eternity get boring?'_

 _'Not if you have a purpose, Peter… which is why you're here.I told you how all those years ago… I had an unceasing impulse to find life. But what I did not tell you was how,when I finally did find it… it was all so… disappointing.'_

Anthea felt the need to grab Sylvia's hand so she quickly grabbed it. Sylvia looked down at their hands and Sylvia looked up and nodded "Whatever is at the end, we'll face it together" She vowed. Anthea nodded as they were reaching the end of the tunnel and stopped dead, her eyes widen at the scene in front of her. Anthea dropped to her knees as she started crying, Sylvia kneeling down and holding her as she rubbed Anthea's back, Sylvia shocked at what was in front of her.

 _'And that is when I came… to a profound realization. My innate desire to seek out other life… was not so that I could walk among that life. Peter… I have found meaning.'_

"Oh my god" Gamora breathed in, she stumbled back a bit. Nebula backed away slowly and shook her head.

It was a mountain of skulls and bones. In piles, Anthea was gasping for air as she saw the many skulls of many species in the darkness. The only light was from the walls that Ego was generating. Sylvia bit back tears as she rubbed her cousin's back, whoever they were.. Ego had something to do with it.

"We need to get the hell off this planet" Nebula said. Anthea slowly got up and looked at the mountain of bones. She slowly made her way towards it and she bent down and looked at the many skulls.. The many lives that were taken away.

"I promise.. Whatever happened, whoever did this to you.. We'll avenge you"

 _'I call it the Expansion. It is my purpose… and now it is yours as well.'_

 _'It's beautiful..'_

Gamora, Anthea ran into the main hallway of one of Ego's palaces. They saw Drax and Mantis talking. Mantis looking frightened while Drax looked understanding. Gamora was enraged as she charged at Mantis and pinned her against the wall, lifting her up against the wall, holding her by the neck. Anthea's eyes grew golden as she went next to Gamora. Sylvia and Nebula at the entrance looking on

"Gamora let her go!" Drax ordered but Gamora ignored her "The bodies in the caverns… Who are they?" Gamora shouted. Mantis gasped for air but her antennas lit up as she looked down at Gamora "You are scared.."

Gamora's eyes widen as she lit go of Mantis who had fallen on the floor. Gamora backed away into Sylvia's arms who held her tight. Anthea saw this but she slowly went towards Mantis, golden energy swirling around her arms as she looked at Mantis

"You tell us who are they.. You tell us everything right now, Where Peter is right now. Otherwise you won't walk out of here in perfect condition"

 _'Over thousands of years… I implanted thousands of extensions of myself… on thousands of worlds. I need to fulfill life's one true purpose… To grow and spread.. covering all that exists… until everything is… Me!'_

"What did she do to me?" Gamora was gasping and Sylvia held on to her "It's okay.. You're going to be okay" She promised to Gamora. Drax went towards Anthea "My friend.. She told me everything.. She's with us"

 _'I only had one problem. A single Celestial doesn't have enough powerfor such an enterprise. But two Celestials…Well, now, that just might do.'_

Mantis stood up as she was holding her chest, getting her breathing back. The next words made Anthea's eyes return to normal and was replaced with tears and fear.. Peter was in a huge amount of danger and she needed to save him

"Those bodies.. Are his children."

 _'Out of all my labors… the most beguiling was… attempting to graft my DNA with that of another species. I hoped the result of such a coupling would be enough… to power the Expansion. I had Yondu deliver some of them to me. It broke the Ravager code, but I compensated him generously… and to ease his conscience, I said I'd never hurt them. I mean, that was true. Someone almost found out about my plan and I had to kill them.. It caused a chain reaction.. But the children, They never felt a thing. But one after the other, they failed me. Not one of them carried the Celestial genes. Until you, Peter. Out of all my spawn… only you carried the connection to the light.'_

"We need to find Peter, I need to make sure he's safe and get off this planet.. Far away from Ego" Anthea said looking back at the women and Drax. Mantis looked down with tears in her eyes

"Everytime I've met Ego's children.. I've befriended them.. They were children.. Innocent and happy. They were my family.. But he killed them.. I can't let him kill another brother or let him hurt any of you"

"You're part of our family Mantis.. Peter's brothers and sisters, they didn't deserve this and we couldn't protect them. But we can protect Peter. Make sure he doesn't meet their fate" Anthea spoke and Mantis smiled softly at that but she sighed

"Ego will have won him to his side by now." Mantis said and Nebula narrowed her eyes "So we just leave"

"No! He's our friend!" She said as Nebula looked at Gamora with confusion "All any of you do is yell at each other. You're not friends."

"You're right.. We're _family_. We leave no one behind.. Expect maybe you" Drax said turning to Nebula who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Oh my god"

 _'I am truly not alone! What is it, son?'_

 _'My friends.. Anthea.'_

 _'You see, that's the mortal in you, Peter.. Anthea won't be around forever. You can have countless women in the galaxy'_

 _'Yes'_

 _'That's the mortal in you'_

 _'Yes'_

 _'We are beyond that.'_

 _'Yes..'_

 _'Now..'_

"Are you okay?" Sylvia said going towards Anthea who tried to focus in on Peter's energy but she shook her head "I can't focus on him.. I just feel Ego all around, he's trying to shut me out but I can still feel the energy of this planet.. It's cold, dark.." She whispered and Sylvia sighed "We just need to come up with a plan to save him, we'll get your Peter back"

'But my mother. You said you loved my mother'

'And that I did. My river lily who knew all the words to every song that came over the radio. I returned to Earth to see her three times. And I knew if I returned a fourth… I'd never leave. The Expansion… the reason for my very existence, would be over."

"Our mothers would be so proud of us right now" Sylvia said and Anthea looked up and smiled "As soon as we save Peter and defeat Ego.. All of us, we need to find my parents. Make up for the lost time and tell them that your mom didn't make it.. Give Medusa some closure."

 _'So, I did what I had to do. But it broke my heart to put that tumor in her head.. But my mind was eased when I murdered Yondu's wife but it raged war with Black Bolt and I had to blow up his planet.. Killing him and everyone on it'_

Author's Note:

Since a lot of you wanted the Ego- truth chapter so much, I decided to combine two chapters into one.

A lot of you seem to want Anthea to be there when Ego and Peter fight so you never know.. ;)

Thoughts on the chapter? The little twist on the end? Sylvia?

I will say the ending will be a good one, it's going to cause an effect that will spread into the other stories (Mostly the Doctor Strange/OC and Thor/OC)

Also I have an announcement after the last chapter so be ready for that one!


	9. Our Family (Preview)

"What..?" Peter's voice broke as his eyes returned to normal. His eyes were sadden and anger, his blood boiling as he just heard from his father that Ego killed his mother, Sylvia's mother, and Anthea's home planet and people.

"Now I know that sounds bad.." Ego began but Peter quickly took his guns out and started shooting at him. Anger filling him, Ego was the one that ruined his chances at a normal life on earth.. He took Meredith away from him. He killed Sylvia's mother and Yondu's wife because she was close on finding out the truth about him. Ego killed Anthea's father and destroyed the planet because Black Bolt wanted justice for Medusa's sister.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ego screeched, his body repairing itself as his limbs and tissues were growing back into place. Angered that Peter had shot at him

"You killed my mother! Sylvia's mother! Anthea's family!" Peter shouted. In that moment he wish Anthea was by his side. He needed her to just place her arms around his neck and just bring him into a loving kiss. He needed Anthea by his side to get away from Ego.. She was right, Ego was bad news all along.

"I tried so hard to find the form… that best suited you!" He yelled as suddenly Ego turned into David Hasselhoff which made Peter take a step back. No one knew about Peter telling people that Hasselhoff was his father besides Anthea and Gamora.

"and this is the thanks I get? You really need to grow up." Ego snarled as he returned to his normal form and with a raise of a hand, a giant energy tentacle had burst out from the floor and Peter looked in shock at it. He felt frozen as he looked in horror as the tentacle flew right into him and he felt the pain. He gasped as he felt he couldn't breath and he tried to call out Anthea's name but he couldn't.

Ego slowly made his way towards his son, his eyes narrowed as he heard Peter trying to call Anthea's name

"She's not coming back son, I personally made sure to let her know that you didn't want to see her again. I saw her take off and she won't ever step foot into this planet again.. Because if she does, I will personally kill her myself. Her parents were horrible, she's horrible.. Her whole race is a disgrace. If she loves you son, she'll come back for you. But I highly doubt it anyways."

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a small preview!

I was busy writing for the Civil War story and planning on starting to Dr. Strange story again but I'm halfway through this chapter so please be patient!

On questions asking if Black Bolt is actually dead.. He's on a planet with Inhumans.. Maybe one certain Inhuman has the power to create illusions, going into Ego's head and putting that illusion into his head ;)

We have about 4-5 chapters left with the main story with three post credit scenes. Any predictions for the end? What do you expect for I.W? 


	10. Our Family

"What..?" Peter's voice broke as his eyes returned to normal. His eyes were sadden and anger, his blood boiling as he just heard from his father that Ego killed his mother, Sylvia's mother, and Anthea's home planet and people.

"Now I know that sounds bad.." Ego began but Peter quickly took his guns out and started shooting at him. Anger filling him, Ego was the one that ruined his chances at a normal life on earth.. He took Meredith away from him. He killed Sylvia's mother and Yondu's wife because she was close on finding out the truth about him. Ego killed Anthea's father and destroyed the planet because Black Bolt wanted justice for Medusa's sister.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ego screeched, his body repairing itself as his limbs and tissues were growing back into place. Angered that Peter had shot at him

"You killed my mother! Sylvia's mother! Anthea's family!" Peter shouted. In that moment he wish Anthea was by his side. He needed her to just place her arms around his neck and just bring him into a loving kiss. He needed Anthea by his side to get away from Ego.. She was right, Ego was bad news all along.

"I tried so hard to find the form… that best suited you!" He yelled as suddenly Ego turned into David Hasselhoff which made Peter take a step back. No one knew about Peter telling people that Hasselhoff was his father besides Anthea and Gamora.

"and this is the thanks I get? You really need to grow up." Ego snarled as he returned to his normal form and with a raise of a hand, a giant energy tentacle had burst out from the floor and Peter looked in shock at it. He felt frozen as he looked in horror as the tentacle flew right into him and he felt the pain. He gasped as he felt he couldn't breath and he tried to call out Anthea's name but he couldn't.

Ego slowly made his way towards his son, his eyes narrowed as he heard Peter trying to call Anthea's name

"She's not coming back son, I personally made sure to let her know that you didn't want to see her again. I saw her take off and she won't ever step foot into this planet again.. Because if she does, I will personally kill her myself. Her parents were horrible, she's horrible"

Anthea was pacing around. Gamora heard her com ring and she picked it up to talk to Rocket. Sylvia went towards Anthea and held out her hand

"We're going to get Peter back.. We need to be patience" She said as she suddenly whined and Anthea squeezed her hand "Yondu is speaking to you?" She asked as Sylvia nodded

"He says he can't wait to see me again"

"You must be nervous" Anthea commented as Sylvia nodded "He's the most important man in my life.. We haven't seen in each other in years and we went off in bad terms but I must admit.." She said, looking at Anthea with some tears in her eyes

"Yondu was the one who told me where you were.. He sent me the message that you were with Peter. Without him, I wouldn't have found you and completed my mother's mission. Even though we didn't get along well.. We're still family and I will always love him dearly" She whispered and Anthea brought Sylvia into a tight hug and she kissed her cousin's forehead

"We're all family, we need to stick together." She said and Sylvia smiled softly and Gamora went towards them "Yondu is going to crash into the windows with the ship, it should give us enough time for Ego to be distracted and we'll get Peter" Gamora said. Anthea nodded and breathed in to focus on Peter.. but she couldn't feel him.

"I can't feel Peter, something is wrong" She panicked. Sylvia sighed and rubbed her cousin's back "We're going to get him back so you two can make up and be a cute couple again" She said. Anthea nodded and went towards their team-mates and Gamora was planning everything.

"Drax is going to kick the door down, we're going to let Anthea take care of Ego while we get Peter out of there. If Yondu does crash into the window, it gives us time since he'll be distracted." She said and everyone nodded "We need to start running now, Yondu just told me they dispatched from their main ship" Sylvia said as everyone was prepping themselves and soon ready to run.

* * *

Ego went towards Peter one more, looking at the cassette player that was on Peter's belt. He grabbed the player and played it. The familiar tone that his lover once loved playing. Pain in his eyes for a moment before they grew cold once more. He could see Peter's tears streaming down his face as he whispered "No."

"My life, my love. My lady is the sea" Ego mocked the lyrics and he looked at Peter with a smirk "Peter… this is the sea." He said before crushing the cassette player before Ego focused the energy on him, the floor breaking down and the tentacle holding Peter started going up, Peter screaming in pain as his energy was being drained from him. Ego smiled softly as he felt his son's energy coming together with his.. He felt the energy from the planets.. The ones that he planted multiple pieces of himself inside. He felt their energies becoming his.

Peter in that moment felt empty.. Anthea wasn't coming back for him, she didn't have those strong feelings for him as he thought. She didn't love him.

Suddenly a door was kicked down and Ego turned around with a shocked expression to see Drax in the lead with Sylvia, Gamora, Nebula, Mantis and Anthea behind him. At the same exact moment Yondu's ship crashed through one of the windows with him shouting "Hey there Jackass!" and it crashed into Ego.

"Okay, Yondu clearly had a better plan" Anthea said as she saw Ego was crushed under Yondu's ship. She saw Peter falling to the ground and he grunted.

"You guys get to the ship, I'm getting Peter" Anthea said as she ran towards Peter, Gamora grabbed her hand "What if Ego comes back?"

"I'll personally kick him in the face if he does" Anthea said as Drax led the charge for the ship when the door opened and once Groot saw Anthea, he started squealing and jumping around

"I'll be there in a moment" Anthea called towards him and looked back to see Drax insulting Groot which resulted the baby tree to start hitting Drax

"Groot! Don't hit Drax! Drax, stop insulting Groot!" Anthea called back and with her powers, she flung herself into the air and flew over Yondu's ship, landing in front of Peter. Peter didn't know it was Anthea at first and he flinched once he felt someone touching him until he heard her voice

"Hey, it's okay.. It's me" She whispered. He relaxed and with her help, he lifted himself up and automatically wrapped his arm around his shoulder and she intertwined their fingers together and he saw the look on her face and he sighed softly

"Anthea.. Don't you dare" He said and Anthea was quiet for a moment, guiding him to the ship and he sighed in relief before Anthea spoke

"I told you so"

"Beautiful, I don't need a 'Told you so' right now" Peter groaned as she sighed, looking back at the building collapsing behind them and she sighed softly and it hit him

She came back for him

"You came back for me" Peter said in a small voice, Anthea smiled softly and squeezed his hand "I've never left.. But I'll always come back for you when you need me." She said. Anthea felt a wave of sadness, even if Peter and Anthea aren't together.. They would always support each other.

They made their way towards the front of the ship, Anthea helping Peter on the ship and he helped her up. They saw the other Guardians bickering and Peter leaned on Anthea

"We had it under control!" Drax said and Mantis was pacing around until she stopped and looked at the group "We did not. That is only an extension… of his true self. He will be back soon." She said. Peter looked over at Nebula and scowled

"What's Smurfette doing here?" He questioned as Nebula narrowed her eyes at him "Whatever to do to get a damn ride home"

"Where's my cousin?" Anthea questioned and it was Gamora who answered "She's upstairs with Yondu"

"Wait.. Sylvia is your cousin?!" Peter said turning to Anthea who nodded slowly "Our mothers are sisters.." She said as Peter's eyes widen and he looked at Anthea before looking down

"My father.. He said before that he killed Sylvia's mother.. That your father wanted justice for her, Ego blew up your planet killing your family too" He whispered. Anthea was quiet for a moment before having tears in her eyes as Peter held her hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered.

She looked up and nodded "We're going to defeat Ego.. We're going to avenge the deaths of your siblings, Sylvia's mother, my planet and people.. We can't let him hurt anyone else" She said. Peter nodded in agreement before he looked up

"Can you help me upstairs to go see Yondu and Sylvia?" He questioned. Anthea frowned "You can stand up by yourself.. Are you okay?"

"Nah, my leg hurts" Peter lied, when in reality he wanted Anthea close with him, he was scared of her being far away from him.

Anthea felt something tugging her pants and she saw Groot and she bent down to get him as he started hugging her neck, purring as he was rubbing his face into her neck

"Did you miss me?"

"I am Groot"

"Woah, you must have had an adventure in that case.. But that's not good that you killed a lot of people with Yondu"

"I am Groot"

"You grabbed a man and threw him to his death?"

"I am Groot"

"Alright.. Next time just be careful so no one grabs you and doesn't pour anything on you again okay?"

"I am Groot"

"I love you too Groot, let's go save the world"

Groot held on to Anthea as her and Peter went up the stairs to see Yondu and Sylvia hugging. Anthea couldn't help but smile when seeing the scene in front of them. Sylvia and Yondu must have spoken when Anthea was saving Peter and reuniting with Groot.

Yondu turned to Anthea and gave her a nod "Great to see you again, Niece." He said as Anthea smirked and placed her hands on her hips "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Well, I was busy being double-crossed by Quill and I didn't know you were the same Anthea that my wife was looking for. But I'm glad my little girl finally completed her mother's mission" Yondu smiled a bit and Peter was just shocked that Yondu was around

"Yondu?! You're here?"

"Thrusters are out." Yondu said pressing some buttons and Peter ran and took a seat next to him, Sylvia behind her father while Anthea behind her ex-boyfriend.

"Guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise, you'd have delivered me to this maniac" Peter began and Anthea saw the sadness in Yondu's eyes as he shook his head

"Once I figured out what happened to them other kids… Once I saw Carina's papers and research..I wasn't just gonna hand you over." He said as Peter stopped for a moment. It was Sylvia's mother who saved his life in the end with Sylvia and Yondu looking after him. They were his family.

"You said you were gonna eat me!" Peter said as Yondu gave him a look before shaking his head "I always told that to Sylvia when she was small! She laughed.. I was trying to be funny!"

"Not to me!" Peter cried as Anthea softly patted him on the back while Sylvia couldn't help but chuckle "Mother would always tell me that if I misbehaved she would throw me into the milky way."

"You people have issues." Rocket said looking up, pressing his own buttons as Peter frowned "Of course I have issues!" Peter said as they saw Ego's avatar forming once again, looking horrible as it was bones and a bit of skin screaming at them

"That's my freaking father!" Peter shouted. Anthea shook her head "I'm glad my mother and father are just King and Queen, they're not gods or killers.. That hopefully they have a happy marriage"

"Thrusters are back up." Peter said as the ship roared to life and suddenly Peter piloted the ship towards Ego, smashing into the avatar before crashing through the window and going down. Sylvia grabbed on to Yondu's chair and held on while Anthea held on to Peter's waist. Peter started blushing, even if they weren't together.. She still wanted to hold on to him if something happened.

"Aren't we suppose to be going up?" Yondu asked while Sylvia shook her head "We can't Dad.."

"Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him. Anthea! Rocket!"

"Got it" Rocket muttered while getting the lasers ready to shoot at the ground once they made it. Anthea went towards the front of the ship and in front of Peter and quickly touched the ship, a golden force field going around as soon the lasers hit the ground, creating a tunnel for their ship to go through while Anthea was protecting them from any rocks falling on them

"Woo-Hoo!" Peter cheered and Anthea looked back at him, Peter gave her a soft smile and winked at her. Anthea blushed now and she looked back at the front

"So, we're saving the galaxy again?" Rocket called from below and it was Sylvia who answered "Yes we are!"

"Awesome! We're really gonna be able to jack up our prices if we're two-time galaxy savers." Rocket said as he piloting the lasers to shoot where they were suppose to which caused Peter to sigh "I seriously can't believe that's where your mind goes."

"Rocket.. We're suppose to be good people, no matter if it's for free or not" Anthea scolded him and Rocket frowned and spoke to Peter

"It was just a random thought, man. I thought we were friends. Of course, I care about the planets, and the buildings… and all the animals on the planets." He said which caused Sylvia to laugh loudly and Peter groaned "And the people"

"Meh" He said which caused a reaction from Sylvia and Anthea as they were chuckling. Of course Rocket had to be himself.

"The crabby puppy is so cute. He makes me wanna die!" They heard Mantis calling from below.

"You're okay Anthea?" Peter said towards Anthea. Anthea frowned at the fact that he didn't call her beautiful.. But then she remembered they weren't together anymore

"I'm good Peter.. We just need to get to the core"

"Got it.. Just wondering if you were okay"

"What's up with you two?" Yondu asked and it was Sylvia who answered "They're no longer together.."

"What?! Really? Oh hell, what did you do boy?" Yondu asked and Peter's eyes widen "It wasn't only me!" He said as Anthea narrowed her eyes and looked back to glare at him

"Oh yes. It was all totally me" Anthea said dryly and Peter's eyes widen "I didn't keep secrets from you!" He said as Anthea sighed "I didn't kiss my ex-girlfriend and didn't believe my current girlfriend when she said this place was weird"

"Oh, you two need to talk it out and then have an intense make-up sex after it.. It worked with your mother" Yondu said looking at Sylvia. Anthea, Sylvia and Peter made disgusted faces as Anthea groaned "Seriously Uncle Yondu? We don't need to know all of that" She said as Yondu's eyes lit up once noticing that Anthea called him Uncle"

"Little Princess, if your aunt was here now.. She would probably be crying for joy, you two girls are together at last.. You're our future" Yondu said which caused Sylvia to smile softly and held her father's hand while Anthea chuckled "We just gotta win this space-battle and then we can talk about our reunion" She said and soon they were at the core of the planet. It was dark, with Ego's energy glowing

"His energy is so dark.. Cold" Anthea noted as Peter looked up at Anthea and gave her a small smile "I prefer using your energy more than his." He said as Anthea chuckled "Well you can use it anytime buddy" She laughed which caused him to smile.

"Tell me why Ego wants you here?" Yondu said suddenly. Peter was quiet for a moment until he spoke "He needs my genetic connection to the light… to help destroy the universe. He tried to teach me how to control the power" Peter said and Sylvia narrowed her eyes

"Yeah.. You're shitty at it, leave Anthea that job and you stick to being pretty boy with space guns"

Yondu laughed at his daughter's words and looked at Peter "So, could you?" He asked as Peter shrugged "At little, I made a ball"

"A ball? Anthea could probably make a ball the size of Xander" Sylvia said and Peter groaned "I thought as hard as I could. It was all that I could come up with."

"You "thought"? You think when I make this arrow fly, I use my head? You think Anthea just thinks and her power comes out strong?" He questioned.

Peter sighed and thought about it for a moment before speaking to Rocket "That Core is thick, Rocket" He said as Rocket nodded "On it" and all of a sudden the lasers aimed at the core, trying to break down the strong stones and it seemed to be working until they heard a small voice on the com

"Captain?" Kraglin called, Sylvia smiled brightly "Hey Kraglin! Long time no speak" She said as Kraglin laughed nervously "Hey Sylvia, how you've been?"

"You two, not now!" Yondu snapped and he sighed softly "What is it, Kraglin?"

"Hey, remember that Ayesha chick?" Kraglin asked as Yondu's eyebrows furrowed together "Yes.. Why?"

"Um.." Kraglin muttered and Anthea saw it at the corner of her eyes and saw some ships flying towards them "Oh my stars" She muttered as Sylvia started cursing

"Oh Hell!" Yondu said as suddenly with the wheel, he made the ship turn the other way from Ayehsa's ships and a couple of her ships hit the Guardians' ship and it titled, causing Drax, Gamora and Mantis to fall and land on the ground

"Gamora!" Sylvia shouted and Yondu looked back "We'll come back for her later, we need to get rid of Ayesha and her ships" He said and suddenly Anthea went down the stairs "Beautiful! Where are you going?!" Peter shouted to which Anthea didn't answer him which caused him to curse and follow her down the stairs. He saw Anthea at the edge of the ship that was broken off, her eyes glowing golden as she blasting a couple of ships, blowing them up

"You scared me" He muttered before looking at Rocket "Why aren't you firing the lasers?" He questioned while Rocket got out of his seat and started running towards Anthea and Peter and dug into his bag

"They blew out the generator. I think I packed a small detonator." He said before taking the small item out of his back and Nebula came behind them and sighed softly "A detonator is worthless without explosives." She pointed out and Rocket got three batteries out of his bag and held them out

"Of course you still got those" She laughed which caused Rocket to chuckle "Of course Princess"

"Is that thing strong enough to kill Ego?" Peter asked and Rocket shrugged "If it is, it'll cause a chain reaction… throughout his entire nervous system." He said as Anthea grabbed a space-suit and placed it on herself as Rocket was strapping the batteries to the detonator

"Groot, come on.. We're having an adventure!" Anthea called for Groot who squealed out of happiness and climbed on Anthea, sitting on her shoulder

"Hold on buddy" She whispered and he looked at her with big eyes "I am Groot?"

"Yup, we're flying" She said as he bounced a bit and Peter looked over at Rocket "How long do we have and will it work?"

"The entire planet will explode. We'll have to get out of here fast. I rigged a timer." He said. Peter nodded and with a touch to his ear, his mask came on and he looked over at Anthea "Ready Beautiful?"

"Always will be" She said as Peter grinned "Go!"

Rocket, Anthea and Peter ran to the edge and jumped, Anthea's eyes glowed as she used her powers to fly and dodge some lasers that were being shot at. She felt Groot holding on to her neck as he was squealing with joy.

She saw a ship aiming at Peter and she quickly threw a punch which caused a large amount of energy to fly and blast the ship "Thanks Anthea!" Peter called

They landed in a small entrance near the core. They didn't land properly as she rolled on the ground and suddenly she was on someone. She opened her eyes to find herself on Peter.

She couldn't help but blush when his legs were around her waist, her hands on his chest with his hands wrapped around her sides "Well hello there" Peter said as Rocket groaned

"Alright you former love birds, we need to get this done" He said. Anthea sighed and got up, her hand sticking out which Peter took and she helped him up but once she tried letting him go, he didn't and they were holding hands for a while.

"The metal's too thick. For the bomb to work, we'd actually need to place it on Ego's core. And our fat butts ain't gonna fit through those tiny holes" Rocket sighed, Anthea looked over at the tiny entrance and was thinking about blasting the entrance with her powers to see if she could melt through the metal.

"Well.." Peter said and Anthea said he was looking at Groot who was sitting on her shoulders, rubbing his face into her neck. Clearly happy that he could save the world.

"Oh no" Anthea said, yanking her hand away from Peter and she stepped back "You're not letting him go in there with a bomb on his own"

"Beautiful.. It's the only way" Peter pleaded "We need to make sure Ego is dead so he won't hurt anyone else" He said. Anthea looked down at Groot and she sighed "You ready buddy?" She whispered, the baby tree nodded and she bent down for Groot to jump on Rocket's shoulder "Rocket, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" She said which caused the Raccoon to groan as he walked off

"Unbelievable. "Rocket, do this. Rocket, do that."

"What a day.." Peter said and Anthea gave him a look "Let's just get this over with."

"Anthea.." He whispered and she looked up to see his helmet wasn't on no more and he stepped forward to her "I was thinking that we can.. Talk after this" He said taking her hands. She sighed and looked up "We'll talk.. Just don't die on me okay?" She asked as he smiled brightly "Don't leave me either okay?"

"Deal" She said as they both jumped, Anthea flying into the air and blasting some ships while Peter was shooting.

"Go check on Yondu, Sylvia and Nebula.. I'll go find Mantis, Drax and Gamora"

"Got it!" Peter said while Anthea landed next to Gamora who looked over at the Inhuman Princess "How's Sylvia?" Gamora asked and Anthea smiled softly "Still sarcastic as ever"

Anthea looked over at Mantis who was keeping Ego asleep "Are you okay?" Anthea called towards Mantis who was breathing hard "I just don't know how long I can hold him"

"You can do it Mantis!" Drax encouraged as Anthea clapped her hands together and nodded "You can keep him down until Groot gets the bomb on him.. We believe in you" She said.

"Rear thrusters are out again! We're done for without that generator!" Yondu said while Sylvia was behind his seat, hugging him tight while Nebula was sitting next to him

"We gotta think quickly" Sylvia said as Nebula huffed while she opened her metal arm "I'm doing this because you seem like a good fit for my sister" Nebula said and Yondu grabbed a cable and placed in front of Nebula who plugged it inside her arm

"Guardians… perhaps it will provide you solace… that your deaths are not without purpose. They will serve as a warning… to all of those tempted with betraying us. Don't screw with the Sovereign." Ayesha's voice echoed through their ship and Sylvia looked over at her father "Ready when you are dad"

"This is gonna hurt" Yondu said while Nebula smirked "Promises Promises" She said and Yondu turned on the generator and suddenly the ship roared to life as Nebula was screaming from the energy that was being taken from her. Sylvia hid behind her father's chair as he started turning the wheel causing the ship to spin around, taking out the Sovereign ships until there were no more

"We did it!" Sylva cheered and kissed Yondu's cheek but some of the ship was damaged in return and they saw Peter flying into the ship.

"We're gonna blow!" Peter shouted once he saw a piece of metal that was leaking gasoline flew into the ship and near a piece of the ship that was on fire

"Dad!" Sylvia said as Yondu's instincts kicked in as both of his children were in the ship and he quickly whistled for his arrow.

Anthea looked at the scene before her and watched in horror as the ship had blown up

"Sylvia!" Gamora called while Anthea felt her knees were weak and she had fallen to them.

Peter was gone.

Anthea couldn't believe it, she felt like her heart was literally hurting.. Like it broke. She felt like a part of her just died.

They didn't get a chance to talk.. She never got to tell him about how she felt.. How much he meant to her, how he was literally her life line.

To live a life without Peter.. It was like struggling to breath.

The smoke cleared and parts of the ship were falling along with the Sovereign's ships. She saw Nebula made it as she landed on the ground. Gamora and Anthea looking at her for a moment with sadness in their eyes until Nebula looked up which caused the two women to look up and Anthea couldn't believe it.

Yondu saved them.

Yondu was hanging on to his arrow, flying down and a couple of inches below him was Peter with an aero rig holding on to Sylvia who was hanging on tight.

Anthea got up from the floor and smiled brightly as Peter looked down at her with a wink before looking up at Yondu and chuckling

"What?"

"You look like Mary Poppins." He simply said and Sylvia was confused for a moment before remembering who Mary Poppins was since Peter told her.

"Is he cool?"

"Hell yeah he's cool"

"Isn't Mary Poppins a g-"

"I'M MARY POPPINS, Y'ALL!" Yondu suddenly shouted which caused Peter and Sylvia to chuckle.

Soon they landed, Gamora walking to Sylvia who met her half way as they looked at each other and smiled.

Anthea started running towards Peter who was rushing to her. She didn't let him speak as she crashed her lips into his. His eyes were open with shock until he closed them and kissed as passionately as she was. Wrapping his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

Anthea wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer. She was so happy that he was alive.. That she didn't lose him. She thought she lost the man she loves so much..

Love..?

Yes, Anthea loved Peter with everything she had. She couldn't deny those feelings anymore, she was deeply in love with Peter Jason Quill.

They kissed as there were explosions around them going off. He broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead on hers' "Wow.. That was a good talk"

"Oh shut up, you goof" Anthea laughed and they looked at the scene around them. Yondu, Nebula, Sylvia and Gamora on one side while Rocket and Drax at the other. Peter having his arm wrapped around Anthea's waist while Mantis was in front of them, holding Ego off.

This was it.. They were the Guardians of the Galaxy. Saving the Galaxy once again.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _3 more chapters left in the main story with 3-4 for post credit chapters!_**

 ** _So Anthea can't deny she's in love with Peter, now we must wait for Peter to admit his feelings._**

 ** _The ending of this story is a good one, it's a good set up for I.W too with also hints of the Thor Story._**

 ** _After this story, there's two special announcements and then I will be going back to writing the Civil War story and Doctor Strange and once those are done. I'm starting the X-Men story once again and sometime in 2018 we will have the Black Panther and Thor story!_**

Leave Comments! I love to hear your feedback and what you think the ending of this story will be? Will Peter and Anthea get back together?


	11. If You Must Die Remember Your Life

That was until...

Mantis got hit in the head with a huge space rock.

"Mantis, Look out!" Drax called as everyone stood there in shock of what had happened and Sylvia shook her head at Drax "Drax.. Sometimes I treasure your membership in the Guardians.. Other times I'm just plotting your death."

Soon the area around them roared to life, the ground started shaking as Peter and Anthea held on to each other. They both looked at each other and they knew.. Ego was coming.

"She's just unconscious." Drax sighed in relief as he picked up Mantis. Anthea went towards them and placed a hand on Mantis' forehead and nodded "Just a little bump on her head.. We need to get her out of here"

"How long until the bomb goes off?" Peter made his way towards Rocket who shrugged at him "In the unlikely event that Groot doesn't kill us all… about six minutes." He said and suddenly they heard a low whistle and they turned around to see Sylvia who was whistling, her dark brown eyes now red.

"Sylv. What are you doing?" Anthea said as Sylvia rolled up a shelve and showed her arm, it was made out of the same technology that Yondu's fin was made out of. She smirked once she finished whistling "Bringing the Striker here for back-up"

"Kraglin, we need the quadrant for an extraction. T-minus five minutes." He said while Peter went towards Anthea "You're going up there when Kraglin arrives." He said and Anthea scowled and shook her head "No way, I'm not leaving you with her psychopath father.. We're in this together Peter, it will always be you and I" She said and Peter smiled brightly and kissed her softly "That's what matters in the end of the day"

"Alright, Love-birds.. We need to get out of here" Sylvia said while Peter took off his aero rig and went towards Drax "Somebody's gotta be up top when Kraglin arrives. Drax, take Mantis." He said and slammed the aero rig on Drax's body and it started to form on to Drax's body.

"Ow! My nipples!" Drax shouted and all of a sudden the aero rig lifted in into the air and all they could hear from him was his screeching.

The planet was crumbling below them, Peter grabbed Anthea's arm and pulled her towards him. Suddenly the ground under Gamora caved in and it caused her to fall

"Gamora!" Sylvia said, ready to jump after her but Nebula had beat her to it. Yondu had a grip on his daughter's shoulder "Her sister has her.. We need to get off this planet" He said. Sylvia sighed and nodded "The Striker is on it's way, whoever can't make it to Quadrant.. We'll get on the Striker" She said and her father nodded "As long as you're on that ship"

Suddenly Ego's face made out of rocks and blue energy came from the walls and tentacles spawned from the ground "Peter!" He screeched and a tentacle went flying towards Peter but Anthea went in front of him and quickly made a force field. Sylvia and Yondu sprung into Action once more tentacles popped up from the ground and started flying at them.

Yondu and Sylvia fought back to back, Yondu was whistling his Yaka arrow while Sylvia was shooting with her guns. Peter fought near by shooting with his guns while Anthea was a few feet from him. Punching out huge energy blasts to blow up Ego's tentacles.

Peter saw a tentacle coming from behind Anthea and he leaped forward, shooting the huge tentacle in time before it touched Anthea and she looked back to see what happened and she sighed in relief when he came towards her "I swear if you weren't wearing that mask right now I could kiss you" She muttered and she heard the cockiness in his voice "Trust me.. Once we're in this ship.. I plan on kissing you until you punch me away"

"Me punch you away? Never" She said as suddenly they heard Ego's booming voice "It doesn't need to be like this, Peter. Why are you destroying our chance?" Peter saw that the tentacles were popping up and suddenly one knocked into Anthea who went flying "Anthea!" He shouted before he started shooting at some but they were too much before one suddenly slammed into Peter which caused him to go flying and he landed face first.. His space-mask breaking.

He looked up to see that Ego was overpowering Rocket, Yondu and Sylvia. Taking them out one by one. Suddenly the energy was overpowering all three of them, Yondu trying to reach for his daughter who was sticking her hand out to reach him but the rocks started covering them and the same was happening to Rocket. Peter went on his knees to see Anthea was still trying to fight Ego off but she was getting beaten down by him and she suddenly was in front of Peter. Trying her best to cover the blows with force fields but she was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly Ego's avatar appeared from the rock pile and Anthea looked up, seeing that first he was a man full of energy.. Then a skeleton and finally meat. Anthea's eyes glowing golden but was fading.

"I told you… I don't want to do this alone. You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you." Ego said as he stepped out of the rock pile and pointed towards Peter who was behind Anthea and suddenly a strong tentacle sprung from the ground and into Peter who gasped out for air

"Peter!" Anthea said trying to run towards him but was stopped by a tentacle who wrapped itself on to Anthea who was struggling. "Anthea.." Peter said weakly, the energy being taken from him as Anthea looked up to see the planet and core around her suddenly bursting with energy as Peter and Ego were connected again.

"Peter.. Fight it!" Anthea called but whined when Ego squished Anthea more and he walked towards her, a small smirk on his face as he grabbed her by the throat "I've waited the day to finally get my hands on the Daughter of Inhumans.. Your aunt died a slow death.. I remember smiling as her face was in pain.. Her screaming as smoothing to my ears.. If I knew her daughter was in that house as well, I would have murdered her as well. You disgusting Inhumans, it's a shame my son ended up with two royal family members.. I guess he liked trashy, horrible women.. But you two, you're the worst of them all, I will take pleasure of killing both of you" He hissed as he focused his energy on Anthea who was gasping for air. Ego was draining the energy, the life out of Anthea. Just like he did with Meredith.

"It doesn't need to be like this, Peter. Why are you destroying our chance? I need to get rid of her and you'll move on.. Like I did with your mother" Ego said as he was draining the life out of Anthea, she was growing pale and her golden eyes were returning to her normal blue eyes

"Stop pretending you aren't what you are. One in billions. Trillions. Even more. What greater meaning can life possibly have to offer?" Ego shouted as Anthea called weakly towards Peter "Peter.. Please help me" She called towards him and Peter felt weak, He needed to save the woman he loved. Someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with until Ego's words echoed through Peter

 _'What greater meaning can life possible have to offer?'_

Peter looked over at Yondu and Sylvia who were covered in rocks.. He looked over at Anthea who was calling out his name and then he thought about it..  
His family.. They were his everything.

 _A small Peter looking at Meredith, who looked back at him with her beautiful bright smile before they looked in the sky. His mother's favorite song playing as they were sharing the headphones._

 _Rocket, Peter and Groot flying into the air as Rocket was testing out the aero rigs. The two laughing as they were seeing who was the fastest without of course trying not to die._

 _Peter was bending over laughing like a manic, Drax's hand on Peter's shoulder as they were both laughing on something Drax said._

 _Gamora and Peter sitting at a bar, Peter was drunk, trying to make Gamora laugh who was shaking her head. Amused on Peter's silliness._

 _An 8-Year old Peter and 9-Year old Sylvia, sitting on the Striker's wing as they were looking into the night sky and into the many moons. Sylvia's head leaning on Peter's shoulder and they were holding hands._

 _Yondu trying to teach a 9 year old Peter how to shoot his guns, Yondu being patient as he could and Peter being excited._

 _Peter rubbing circles on Anthea's bare back. She was looking at him with such love in his eyes while he looked back down at her while he was humming a song to her._

They were his life.. The Guardians.. Anthea.

His fists clenched together, small rocks floating around him and suddenly the tentacle holding Anthea disappeared, Anthea falling to the floor as she was gasping for her. She looked back at Peter who was glaring at Ego who looked shocked that Peter was overpowering him. Anthea smiled softly when she felt Peter's energy growing stronger and stronger. Her eyes glowing golden once more before looking at Ego and laughing

"You're screwed.. You pissed off the wrong man" She said as Ego stepped back from her as Peter's eyes grew golden from focusing on her energy as well

"You shouldn't have killed my mom, squished my Walkman and hurt the woman I love" He said before breaking free from Ego's grasp and flew at him. Taking Ego with him.

Anthea's heart raced when she heard that Peter loved her. It took a while for them to admit their feelings for each other but it finally happened and Anthea felt like the happiest. Peter Quill loved her, and she loved him too.

Anthea blasted herself into the air and flew after Ego and Peter who were punching each other. Ego punched Peter in the face which caused him to go flying into a wall and Peter closed his eyes waiting for Ego to punch him but he opened his eyes to see Anthea tackling Ego's sides, her fist glowing golden as her fist connected to his face.

"That was for murdering my people!" She shouted as she grabbed Ego and slammed him into a pile of rocks and closed her eyes before creating a huge blast of energy "That was for murdering Peter's siblings, Meredith and Sylvia's mother! For ruining our lives!" She said and Ego grunted before he flew at Anthea and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall

Peter saw this and flew at Ego and pushed him off, causing the older man to go flying and he looked over at Anthea "You okay Beautiful?" He whispered and Anthea smiled and nodded "Just fighting a super evil ass-hole with the man I love." She said and Peter's eyes widen as he caught her words "You love me? "He whispered and she brought him into a loving kiss and he sighed softly into it "Does that say enough?" She asked and he was about to answer he saw Ego was flying at them and he quickly pushed Anthea out of the way and grunted as Ego tackled him

Sylvia sighed in relief as The Striker finally landed, she opened the door to it and looked back at her father "Dad! Get in!"

"No! You get in there, I'll be there in a moment" He said and suddenly Sylvia ran towards her father and brought him into a tight hug "You get in there as soon as you can.. I love you Dad" She whispered and he smiled softly.. It had been a while since Sylvia told Yondu that she loved him

"I love you too Baby, now get in there.. I'll be there in a few" He said and he saw Sylvia smiling and nodding before she rushed into the ship and his face fell

He knew he wouldn't see his daughter again.. Peter and Anthea.. They needed to be saved.

Ego grabbed Peter and slammed him into a wall once again, his hand turning into a sharp rock and getting ready to stab Peter.. That was until Anthea flew in front of Peter, taking the hit as Ego stabbed her in the stomach.

"Anthea!" Peter shouted as he watched Anthea falling to the ground, he was ready to fly down to catch her but Ego slammed him further into the wall.

Yondu saw Anthea was stabbed and fallen on the ground, he quickly ran towards her and picked her up bridal style and shook his head "I'm not letting my niece and daughter die.. Not today" He vowed and quickly ran to the Striker and Sylvia ran towards him and Yondu placed a injured Anthea on one of the captain chairs and looked at Sylvia

"Make sure she doesn't bleed out.. I need to make sure Peter gets here safely" He said and Sylvia nodded before adding pressure on Anthea's wound and looked out the window to still see Ego and Peter still fighting

"Come on Peter.. The bomb is going off soon.. We need to get out of here. All of us" She whispered. Anthea slowly opening her eyes "Peter.." She whispered and Sylvia looked at her cousin "He'll be here soon, I promise. He won't let anything bad happen to the woman he loves"

"I need to get him" Anthea said weakly and Sylvia saw Rocket and Yondu speaking, frowning as she saw Rocket flying off, with tears in his eyes but she ignored it "Lover-Boy will be here.. I promise" She said and Anthea nodded as she whined at the injury and Sylvia sighed "Don't act Macho.. Dear Cousin, you may be the strongest Inhuman next to your father but you can still die" She said as Anthea chuckled "Oh shut up.. I'm glad you found me, Sylvia"

"I'm glad you found me too, dear Cousin"

"You should totally ask out Gamora out after all this.. I think she likes you" Anthea said weakly and Sylvia blushed and looked down "I don't think she has those feelings."

"Oh trust me.. I think she does" Anthea laughed weakly which caused Sylvia to laugh and saw the timer was going down "Damn it.. Dad and Peter need to get on this ship now"

It was 25 seconds..

"Dad.. Get in here!' Sylvia shouted towards Yondu who was looking worried as Peter and Ego were fighting, they just clashed and had fallen on a ledge. They were struggling but Peter was overpowering him slowly.

"Peter.." Anthea whispered looking at Peter who was beating up Ego who suddenly grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

10 seconds..

"No, we need to stop it. Stop. Stop. Listen to me! You are a god. If you kill me…" Ego began as he looked at his son with pleading eyes "You'll be just like everybody else.. Like her"

3 seconds

"Dad! NOW!" Sylvia called and Yondu closed his eyes, tears in his eyes as he whistled, The Striker's doors closing as it suddenly took off "I'm sorry Sylvia.. I love you" He whispered

"Dad!" Sylvia shouted as she tried turning the Striker back to them but it was too late.. Yondu saved Anthea and Sylvia.

"What's so wrong with that?" Peter whispered and Ego had a hurt expression before his eyes darkened and a wicked smile appeared on his face "Then I'll take away the thing you love most'

Anthea whined as she felt the ship was struggling, Sylvia looked out the window to see Ego's tentacles had grabbed on to the ship and was shaking it before breaking off both of it's wings and left the ship floating in space.

The Timer went off, and Ego went with it.

"Shit!" Sylvia shouted as she tried controlling the ship but it was no use.. The Wings were taken off.. She couldn't turn the ship in any way. Anthea leaned forward and checked the ship and her face fell

"Sylvia.. There's only one escape pod" She whispered and Sylvia quickly made her way to help Anthea up to lead her to the escape pod "I'll send you to Dad's ship"

"What?!"

"I'm not letting you die, My mother and I's mission was to find and protect you.. You're the future of our people, they may be gone but you're still alive" Sylvia said opening the door to the escape pod center and started typing the coordinates to Yondu's ship. "I'm not leaving you alone here to die" Anthea said and Sylvia smiled softly "Peter needs you.. The others they need you"

"He needs you too.. Your father.. You have a family"

"I have a duty, Anthea, that's to make sure you're safe.." Sylvia said as the pod opened "I can't let you die Anthea" She said as she suddenly turned around to see Anthea's fist flying towards her face. She felt herself blacking out before hitting the floor and Anthea slowly dragged Sylvia into the pod and she made sure the door sealed shut

"I'm sorry Sylvia.. But you're my family, I can't let anyone else die"

Author's Note:

*Hides behind a table* You guys are going to hate me

Next Chapter:

Sacrifice

I'm not gonna type much here, so just don't murder me. Expect I'm not the best at writing fight scenes and I need to work on that.

Leave reviews!


	12. Anthea's Sacrifice

Sylvia slowly opened her eyes as she saw herself in the escape pod. Her eyes widen as she shook her head and started banging on the door, seeing that she was flying away from the Striker "No.. NO!" She shouted, tears escaped her eyes. She wanted to yell and scream but she couldn't do anything as she watched herself flying away from the ship that was so badly damaged that still had her cousin inside.

She was crying as her pod found the Milano and she was boarding it. She opened the pod and heard the footsteps quickly coming as she went out of the pod and dropped to her knees when she saw Peter and everyone else entering the room. Sylvia could tell something was up when the group was giving her looks of pity and Peter rushed towards her and brought her into a tight hug

"You're okay" Peter whispered as Sylvia hugged him back and nodded "You know me Quill.. Always alright" She whispered and Peter looked back at the pod and looked over at Sylvia "When is Anthea coming?" He whispered as the raven-hair girl looked down with tears streaming down her eyes, she looked at Peter and the others

"Peter.. There was only one escape pod in that ship"

* * *

Anthea watched as the ship went through a couple of jumps. She grabbed on to her side as she hissed in pain when the ship jumped a bit. She knew the sides of the ship were badly damaged. Ego literally took the wings off the ship and couldn't fly it, she couldn't leave the ship either because she would risk dying also. She sighed as managed to get on the pilot chair and looked as the controls before shaking her head.. She knew she couldn't pilot the ship without the wings. She watched as she was making the jumps, watching the worlds going pass her as she rested her head back and tears escaped her eyes.. She didn't know where she was going to crash.. But the fact that she would no longer see the love of her life.. Peter Quill. It killed her, she was going to die alone.

"Anthea? Anthea!" Anthea heard a frantic voice from the radio as she moved quickly but flinched once the pain hit her as she quickly pressed the button and spoke softly "Peter..?"

"Anthea!" Peter sighed out of relief as he looked at the radio and looked back the group. The only one that weren't present were Sylvia as she found out her father was dead as she was screaming and crying until Kraglin grabbed her and hugged her as she was sobbing into his chest, softly telling her father's body that she loved him.

"Peter.. Did Syliva make it to you guys?" Anthea asked quietly, worried about her cousin that she didn't make the trip to Yondu's ship but she sighed in relief once she heard Peter saying "She made it"

"Good.." She whispered as she whined when she moved as the sharp pain in her stomach increased as Peter heard that "Beautiful..Where are you? I need to track you so I can go get you" Peter whispered softly, pain in his voice as his worst fear was coming true when he heard the next few words

"I don't know.. The map isn't working, the wings of the ship were torn off.. I'm just drifting right now, going through multiple jumps and I can only work the radio" Anthea said with tears were streaming down her eyes as Peter looked at the radio, his heart breaking and tears were escaping his eyes as he shook his head

"No... This isn't happening.." Peter said as he slammed his fists on the board in frustration and he shook his head. Gamora stepped in as she moved Peter away from the chair gently and she was speaking into the radio now "Anthea?"

"Gamora!" Anthea said softly as she heard the worried tone from her best friend. Gamora spoke "Do you remember the last planet you jumped to?"

"It was dark.. Rocks all over" Anthea spoke as Gamora sighed in defeat and Anthea spoke "Where's Sylvia?"

"Yondu is dead.. She's with his body right now with Kraglin" Drax spoke as Anthea looked down and started crying a bit and she shook her head "I need to speak to her, please get her to me" Anthea said as Gamora looked at Rocket who nodded. He rushed off to the other part of the ship to get her.

Gamora watched as Peter was sitting nearby, holding his head between his two hands as he was looking at the ground and he shook his head. Sylvia came into the room with her eyes puffy from crying as she made her way towards the radio and she started crying

"Anthagar .." Sylvia cried as Anthea blinked back tears as she spoke softly "Sylvilis.. You must promise me something my sweet cousin" She whispered as Sylvia looked at the radio and nodded "Whatever you need"

"Look after them for me.. Make sure you take care of Groot.. Make sure he grows up strong and lead him in the right direction with Rocket.. Make sure you take care of them.. Rocket, Gamora, Drax.. Mantis.. Peter" She whispered as Peter looked up from his crying as he shook his head "I don't want her looking after me.. I want you" He whispered as Anthea was quiet for a moment

"Peter.. You and Sylvia are family.. Brother and Sister, she's my cousin and I need to make sure you're taken care of" She whispered while Peter was silent for a moment and Sylvia spoke "I'll look after them.. They're our family and always will be" She said as Anthea smiled "I'm glad we found each other Sylvia"

"I am too Anthea"

Sylvia got up and looked at the group and Peter as she sighed "Let's give Peter and Anthea a moment" She said as the guardians nodded and they slowly got up and started to leave the room as Peter was looking at the radio for a moment

"Peter.." Anthea said, her voice weak and trembling from fear as she looked at the area around her.. She was in the middle of a planet ready to make another jump.. Peter looked at the radio with dull eyes as he looked down and Anthea called out for him

"Peter.. I don't want to die" Anthea said in a small voice that broke Peter's heart as he quickly made his way towards the radio and spoke into it "You're not going to.. I won't allow it" Peter said. Anthea shook her head "I'm slowly going down I can feel it.."

"I'm going to find you Anthagar Boltagon.. I won't stop searching the entire galaxy until I found you and when I do, I want you to marry me" Peter said quietly as Anthea looked at the radio and bit back a sob

"What?" She breathed as she heard Peter spoke "I meant it when I said I love you when I said that we'll leave the galaxy and settle down, it killed me to see Ego stab you and I felt so powerless in that moment but it was you and the others.. Who kept me going and now I know when he said 'I'll take the thing you love most away' He took you away from me Anthea.. In the end he won.." He said as tears started streaming down and Anthea shook her head

"He didn't win" She whispered as he looked confused and she sighed

"You got the family you wanted and needed.. Brothers and Sisters who care for you and a Fiancée who loves you more than life itself" She said as Peter's eyes went wide

"Fiancée?"

"I'm saying yes that I'll marry you , you dork" Anthea laughed softly as she spoke "I love you" She whispered as Peter was smiling as he was cleaning some of the tears away from his eyes "When I find you, we're getting married.. Sylvia can take the Guardians but us.. We'll settle down on a planet that's quiet.. Live a somewhat normal life and we'll grow old and have everything.." He whispered as Anthea eyes closed a bit as she leaned back into her seat and nodded "I would love that.."

"Good.. Cause when I find you, I'm going to hug and kiss you like my life depended on it"

"Peter Jason Quill, when I find you I won't ever let you go" She whispered as the two laughed and soon Anthea felt the ship catching orbit on a planet as she gasped at the sudden movement as Peter panicked "Anthea are you okay?!" He started panicking as he couldn't hear her and he quickly moved to the radio ready to restart it incase it was the radio that was acting up but he heard her

"I'm okay Peter, I just got caught into orbit.. I'm still in pain" She said quietly as Peter frowned and looked at the radio "I wish I can find you Beautiful, tend to your wounds and just hold you tightly.." He said. Anthea smiled and looked at the radio

"I'm gonna be gone soon Peter.." She whispered, accepting her fate as Peter frowned and shook his head "No you're not.. I'm going to find you, I promise you that.. Wherever you land, I will follow soon after.. Once I do, I'm never letting you go ever again, I can't imagine living in a life without you in it and now that's happening and it's killing me" Peter confessed and Anthea nodded

"If I'm dead by the end of this Peter.. You could find another woman, maybe use Groot to impress her" Anthea joked trying to lighten the mood but she heard the silence of the radio before Peter spoke

"I love _you_ and you _only_ , you're the only woman I ever wanted in the galaxy and there will never be anyone after you because I could never love anyone like the way I love you.."

"Good.. Cause you were my first love, and I really hope you're my last love."

"Whatever it takes Beautiful, it's me and you in the end.. Always"

The ship jerked forward as Anthea clung to her seat as her eyes closed for a moment before she saw the sun was rising in the planet she caught orbit on.. The planet was huge, it was full of water and ice, the weather was sub-zero weather. No land and Anthea licked her lips before she bowed her head

"Hey Peter.."

"Yeah?"

"I don't regret one moment of us being together, we may have moved too fast but we faced a damn planet and saved the galaxy together."

"Yeah.. We have a pretty epic love story" He chuckled and Anthea saw her ship was finally going down, she saw there was ice all over. The sun was setting "This sunset is beautiful" She whispered and Peter was crying "I'm sure it is.. I wish I was there to see it"

"When we see each other again.. I'm going to make sure the first thing we do together is watch a sunset"

"I'll be ready for that" Peter laughed softly and Anthea smiled and leaned her head back on her chair "Me and you, Star-Lord.. We'll take on the world when we're gonna be together"

Peter was silent for a moment before Anthea sighed "Peter.."

"Yes Beautiful?"

"I love y-"

Sylvia looked up from Kraglin holding her as she cried, she ran towards the sounds of Peter's wails and the sound of static andsaw what happened as she dropped to the ground and stared sobbing. Gamora coming behind her as she rested her hand on Sylvia's back and started rubbing it, tears coming down her eyes and Drax looking down, mourning for his friend. Rocket was trying to calm down a baby Groot who lost it as he was full on crying and squirming in Rocket's arms. 

Anthea Boltagon, Guardian of the Galaxy, Golden Girl of the Galaxy... Was Dead.

Author's Note:

*Still hiding under a table* Please don't kill me still.

This was the first chapter I ever wrote in this story, I knew right away this was going to happen and I wanted to write an alternate for it.. For Anthea to have that happy ending with Peter but I knew it wouldn't be a good story, it wouldn't make Anthea's character develop and she's not only Peter's greatest love but she's an Inhuman.

Next Chapter:

Yondu and Anthea's funeral.

One Chapter Left: I'm publishing this one because next weekend I want to spend time with Family. Then we have three-four post credit scenes.

Leave reviews! Do you think Anthea is dead? What do you think will happen to Peter?


	13. I know I have to Go

"I told Anthea how when I was a kid I used to pretend David Hasselhoff was my dad. He's a singer and actor from Earth, really famous guy. Earlier, it struck me… Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. He didn't have the beautiful voice of an angel… but he did have the whistle of one. Both Yondu and David Hasselhoff went on kick-ass adventures… and hooked up with hot women… and fought robots. I guess David Hasselhoff did kind of end up being my dad after all. Only it was you, Yondu. I had a pretty cool dad. What I'm trying to say here is… sometimes that thing you're searching for your whole life… it's right there by your side all along. You don't even know it."

Sylvia looked up from bowing her head and up at Peter who was crying by now. She reached out her hand and intertwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand in support. He looked at her and nodded. It took them the whole day to prepare Yondu's body and a couple of moments where Kraglin had to hug Sylvia after she would break down crying. Peter suggested that Sylvia spoke about Yondu but she shook her head, telling him that Yondu loved Peter so much.. That was his son, he would want Peter to do it. So Peter decided that Sylvia would speak about Anthea.

Sylvia cleared her throat and looked up at her family around her before speaking

"Anthea Boltagon was many things.. She was a friend, lover, and cousin. I thought I would hate her when I reunited with her because of how much she's done but she was so... Amazing. She was brave, loyal.. If she saw someone in danger or sad.. She would literally protect them with her life. Anthea was adored by the whole galaxy and the universe.. She was truly the Princess of the Galaxy, the Golden Girl of the Galaxy. She walked into the room and it was like everything was brighter. She loved Peter with her heart and soul and you guys.. She never met her parents but she was basically like her father. They both cared for their people and loved with all of their hearts.. They were true Boltagons. I'm glad I got to meet and be with her.. You can't take family for granted because you never know when you'll lose them.." She said softly as Gamora looked over at Nebula before Nebula looked down and stormed off, her sister going after her.

Peter went towards Sylvia and brought her into a tight hug, Sylvia sobbing into Peter's chest as he rubbed her back before Drax bowed his head down while Rocket was speaking to Groot.

"Yondu would have loved that speech" Sylvia said looking at Peter who chuckled and he looked down "Once we find Anthea.. We can tell her that amazing speech you gave her.. She would probably be shocked" Peter chuckled. Sylvia gave a fake smile before looking down when Peter pulled away and started to walk off towards Kraglin. Sylvia knew it was going to be hard to find Anthea.. IF she was still alive. But she had to keep a positive attitude and hope that her cousin as alive.. For Peter.

"No Captain" She heard Kraglin said and she went towards them, Peter holding her father's Yaka Arrow in her hand, they agreed that since Yondu treasured Kraglin as his second in command.. He deserved the arrow.

"No Captain... I don't deserve that arrow" Kraglin said as he shook her head and Sylvia frowned "You do.. You never betrayed or left my father. You were his best friend"

"You were his daughter, his life.. He was broken when you left. He died happy, knowing that he had you back.. He would want you to have the arrow.. You would be carrying the Udonta legacy" Kraglin said and Sylvia smiled softly as Peter handed her the arrow and Sylvia looked down and said a couple of words in her and Yondu's native language before tucking the arrow into her boot "Thank you.. I will love and cherish it like my father once had...

Sylvia walked off once she saw Kraglin and Peter needed a moment together. She went towards the big window and sat in front of it. She heard footsteps and looked behind her to see Rocket coming towards her

"I had an adventure.. With your father. To get back to you guys. We've talked a little" He said and Sylvia was quiet for a moment before Rocket spoke once more "His life wasn't easy when his parents sold him into slavery.. But when he joined the Ravagers and met your mother.. His worst fear was that he disappointed you like he did his parents.. You were the only thing he had left besides Peter. He loved you so much, you were his life"

"I wish I never left him.. I wish we didn't leave in bad terms and I wish nothing bad happened between us.. But when my mother died. We were broken and it took us a while to fix ourselves.. When I left him that day we had the horrible fight. I wanted to run back into his arms and just say sorry.. That I loved him. But our prides got the best of us." She said and Rocket nodded in understanding as Sylvia spoke "I love my father until the end of my days.. I know that one day I'll reunite with my parents.. With Anthea. We'll be traveling together... To the Stars." She whispered and Rocket smiled at that and he excused himself before taking a seat on the seat. Leaving Sylvia to look out the window and watch her father's ashes going into the galaxy.

Peter sat on the bed, looking at the Zune in front of it. He was imagining that Anthea was sitting behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and he was leaning into her chest. She would be kissing his cheek and neck, telling him that everything would be alright.

He scrolled through the MP3 player and saw a song that made him smile a tiny bit and think of Yondu once it played.

Father and Son.

He listened to the song, his eyes closed as he thought about Yondu and Anthea. He felt something jumping on his bed and he saw Groot was walking towards him and went to sit on his lap. He raised his hands up to listen to what Peter was playing and Peter took out an earphone to give to Groot and the baby tree placed it around his ear. He looked up at Peter in awe of the music and Peter chuckled at that.

Peter always had dreams of showing his future children.. His son and daughter with Anthea. The music that his mother loved.. How they would love their grandmother's music and even would dance and sing around the Milano with Peter and Anthea watching with smiles on their faces.

Peter was lost in thought for a few moments.. Thinking of everything that could have been until he saw a couple of lights flashing outside of the ship and the galaxy. Groot noticed it and pointed out the window which caused Peter to look out and he looked in amazement.

There were Ravager ships around them.

Groot climbed on his shoulder and Peter looked down at Groot and softly stroked the baby's cheek "You were Anthea's baby.. Her son. I will look out for you buddy.. Make sure you aren't that bad." Peter chuckled and Groot purred and rubbed his face into Peter's neck before Peter took off.

He walked towards the general area, where every one was. He heard Drax asking what was happening and he spoke softly

"It's a Ravager's funeral.." He said and he saw Sylvia was on her knees at the glass part. She looked up and saw what was happening and tears of happiness started coming down from her eyes "The last time a big funeral happened.. It was for my mom's funeral.. She may have not been one officially.. But she was a Ravager in heart" Sylvia whispered and looked at the many ships that were now releasing fireworks into the sky. She saw a ship and looked at it before smiling and went on to look at more. She got up and went next to the others

"He didn't chase them away.." Rocket said as he looked down. Peter looked over at Rocket and frowned and remembered what Anthea said.. They had to be a family.. All of them.

"No.."

"Even though he yelled at them. And was always mean And he stole batteries he didn't need." Rocket whispered looking down, ashamed that Anthea was there with him and Peter.. How she should have been here to witness this moment, how Anthea hated when Peter and Rocket fought.

Peter looked down at him and saw Rocket had his head bowed.. He knew that Rocket in the end was his family.. Families always fight and aren't perfect. He knew after today, Rocket and Peter would have a better relationship.. For Yondu and Anthea.

"Well.. Of course not" Peter said.

Sylvia looked at Gamora, her expression soft as she saw the green woman looking at the fireworks in awe. Gamora noticed that Sylvia was looking at her and she smiled softly back at Sylvia who looked down and blushed and she heard Gamora spoke

"Sylvia.." She whispered and Sylvia looked up to see Gamora was smiling "I like you a lot" Gamora said and Sylvia was silent for a moment until she wrapped her arm around Gamora's waist and brought her in closer. Gamora wrapping her arms around Sylvia's neck.

"How about we make this unspoken thing... A spoken thing with a bit of time?" Sylvia suggested. Gamora smiled and she rested her head on Sylvia's shoulder.

Peter saw everyone was watching the firework show in awe. He sighed and looked down before looking up to see the fireworks were now turning golden.. All of the ships were releasing golden fireworks and he had tears in his eyes.

This funeral was for her also.

He looked up and closed his eyes, he sighed softly. He was going to do everything he could to get his Fiancée back.. His Anthea. They were going to marry each other.. Be the Guardians and start a family.

He saw Yondu's ashes forming into an arrow and smiled softly at that. He held out his hand to Sylvia and she saw and she took his hand. He squeezed it and he looked at Gamora.. Then Sylvia and wiggled his eyebrows at Sylvia. She rolled her eyes and lightly hit Peter. He frowned and looked down as it hit him

The Golden Girl of The Galaxy was gone.. And the whole galaxy will mourn for her.

Author's Note:

The end!

That's the end of the main story.. Next chapter, you're gonna murder me and I will have to end up finding a table to hide under.

What did you think of the main story? favorite parts? How did you like Anthea and Sylvia?

Sylvia is my favorite secondary character to write, she has many flaws.. But she's truly one of a kind.

Thoughts on the possible Gamora/Sylvia ship?

At the last very chapter (Which will happen once the IW trailer is out) will have facts about both girls (Birthdays, Small tiny facts, who they would be friends with in IW)

Until Post Credit #1 chapter!


	14. Til I forget about You

Peter sat there looking at the moon.

He was laying in a grass field, his long jacket on the grass while he was laying on top. The Milano was parked right behind him, his team-mates had retreated for the night in their beds but ever since Peter had lost Anthea... He could barley sleep. He would always park his ship in a field in the middle of the night when he couldn't take the tossing and turning. This field was special to him because of the many times Anthea and him had gone here when the others were sound asleep in their beds. Peter and Anthea would park the Milano on this field and Peter would grab his long jacket so they could lay on it.. Talk about their lives before the guardians, their hopes and dreams.

"Hey Babe, it's been almost two years since I've started searching for you.. I know the others had given up searching for you but never me, we're suppose to get married remember?" Peter started speaking to the moon, it was a habit of his. He knew that where ever Anthea was.. She could see the moon also.

"I promise I won't stop until you're back in my arms, we'll get married and have our two kids.. Whoops spoiler" Peter laughed at the last part. He laid there speaking to the moon and smiling at it. However, he didn't expect his team-mates to be awake this time and watching him from the windows of the ship.

"I swear he's gone mad" Rocket whispered as they saw Peter laughing. Gamora frowned and sat there looking defeated "We've searched for her for almost two years now and nothing.. No lead or anything" She whispered frustrated that she couldn't find her friend. Drax sat opposite from her and looked at her

"He has a broken heart.." Drax said as Rocket looked at Drax and Gamora and Sylvia and shook his head at them

"Quill always got us killed the last mission we had, all because his head wasn't in it" Rocket said. The last mission had happened with the Guardians escorting someone to safety but It changed when a group had attacked, Peter nearly got them all killed because he was so reckless.

"Maybe he wants to see her again?" Drax suggested and Gamora frowned "You really think she's dead too?" Gamora whispered and Drax nodded and Rocket agreed "Knowing Anthea, she would have sent at least a signal that she was okay.." Rocket said. Sylvia sat there holding her head with her hands and looked down

"I want to deny that she's dead.. But we're getting nowhere with these searches and Quill is sometimes endangering us in these missions.. Perhaps we need to tell him th-"

"Tell me what?" Peter said suddenly entering the ship, holding his jacket with his arm. Rocket cursed as he forget that he was the look-out incase Peter had decided to come back in the ship.

"That everything is okay" Drax started as Peter laughed and shook his head "Of course everything is okay! I was thinking maybe we can search Knowhere in the morning and see if maybe if she made her way th-" He was cut off by Sylvia who stood up

"Peter, can we speak.. Alone?" She asked. Drax, Rocket and Gamora gave her a look but Sylvia nodded at them. Peter nodded and soon Drax, Rocket and Gamora made their way back to their rooms and Sylvia and Peter sat down. Sylvia biting her lip

"I don't know how to say this.. But maybe we should stop searching for her.. Maybe accept that she's gone" Sylvia said, Peter scowled and shook his head "No, because she told me that she would make it out alive.. Wherever she crashed. I promised her that I would find her and we could get married, remember?" Peter asked. Sylvia frowned and looked down

"If she did crash and live.. We would have found her by now.. Peter you're not getting any sleep, you're risking us in missions.. This is not good for you.. For all of us" Sylvia said. Peter stood up and shook his head

"It's unbelievable that you guys have given up on someone who was also your family.. She's your cousin. I can't believe you would just give up on someone who you promised you would protect but you failed, you couldn't even protect Yondu" Peter snapped at her. Sylvia flinched as she heard her father's name. Sylvia had been battling with depression ever since her father and cousin's death and she thought she would suffer it alone but it was Gamora who stepped up and supported Sylvia. Sylvia couldn't help but develop those strong feelings no matter how much she tried pushing Gamora away but the green woman never gave in.. She knew Gamora wouldn't have feelings back, it was too good to be true if she did return Sylvia's feelings. She got up and went towards him until they stood face to face and she grabbed his hand but he didn't grab it back

"Sylvia. You know I'm in love with her.. She meant the world to me and Ego took her away from me, from us. I promised her I wouldn't stop finding her and I'm keeping that promise."

"Peter.. I know, I would understand if it was the two of us but we have the others.. We can't risk their lives because of Anthea.. Maybe we should set aside the search for Anthagar and do something.. Mantis is sleeping with Groot and I know she's been wanting to visit Xander, why don't we bring her there?" She said as Peter was silent for a moment. Sylvia could see the bags under Peter's eyes, how tired he was.. He needed this.

"Okay" Peter simply said and Sylvia smiled softly "I'm sure Mantis will be happy and it's a nice thing for all of us.. Just please try to enjoy it for the others" Sylvia said softly and Peter sighed and nodded "Okay.. For the others"

"Please try to sleep, I'll pilot us to Xander, we should be there in a couple of hours" She said, Peter was quiet for a moment before he sighed and nodded "Will do" He said as he started to walk off to his room and Sylvia sighed in relief as she made her way to the front of the ship and looked into the galaxy and tears started to form from her eyes and she sighed

"I miss you Dad.. Anthea, I don't know what to do, it's hard but I'll manage" She whispered.

* * *

Peter was sulking as the others were walking in front of him, Groot was on his game system while Sylvia, Gamora, Drax and Rocket were showing Mantis around as the alien was in awe with the buildings and the many people that were around. Peter stopped for a moment once he saw a familiar spot and walked towards it and stopped in a certain place. He looked at the side and saw a fountain and he couldn't help but smile.

He was in the spot that he first saw Anthea.

He looked over at the fountain and with a soft smile he thought about the first memory he had of Anthea, she was sunning herself while Rocket was trying to track criminals while Groot was drinking the water. But his eyes were on Anthea the whole time, her hair, her face, her body.. He knew he was drawn to her within the first few seconds.

Peter placed his hands in his jacket as he looked at the fountain and thought of the memories he had with Anthea, he sighed and looked down. He knew that it was a somewhat bad idea that he went to Xander but he knew Sylvia was trying to do good and spend time with the guardians but he couldn't do it.. Peter felt worst that he was in the planet were he first saw Anthea and now because of it he wanted to start the search again.

After a long moment, Peter turned around ready to walk back to the Milano to wait for the others and he started to walk until he bumped into someone and he nearly fell over if the stranger didn't catch his arm.

"You could watch where you're going, that would be great" Peter huffed as he looked up and saw the person who bumped into him.

"My apologies, I wasn't looking" A woman who had blue skin spoke, she had a hood over her head so you couldn't see her head and hair, just her face. She had black markings on her face with red eyes

"Well.. It's fine don't worry"

"I'm here visiting Xander for the first time.. Waiting on my family" The woman spoke as Peter nodded "I'm here with my family, having a good time" He simply said as the woman frowned "You don't look like you're having a good time" She said as Peter narrowed his eyes "Honestly, I'm far from having a good time" He said as the woman inched closer with curiosity "May I ask why?"

"I lost my Fiancée, almost two years ago.. I've been searching for her ever since and nothing.. No signs of her at all, my family said I should give up, accept that she's dead and maybe move on but I just can't.. She's gone and now I feel like I'm empty inside" He whispered as the woman stood there and listened, her eyes sadden as she listened to the tale

"I would feel the same way if I lost my loved on, I couldn't imagine my life without him it"

"She's the only thing I ever wanted, the thing I needed to survive and function as a normal person.. Someone took Anthea away from me and the Galaxy, being a hero couldn't fill the void she left behind." He said as the woman thought for a second before extending her hand

"My name is Midnight" She said as Peter looked at her hand for a moment before he took it and shook it

"Peter Quill, known as Star-Lord"

"Well Star-Lord, what if I could help you with your problem.. To ease your mind, end your suffering and live a normal life" Midnight spoke and Peter was quiet for a moment before he spoke "What are you talking about?"

"Follow me back to my ship, I think I have the solution to your problem" She said as she walked off. Peter had a bad feeling about this won and what she was offering but something told him to follow her and next thing he knew he was rushing after her.

A few moments later they made it into a big ship, Peter looked around in awe of that ship and saw multiple weapons and some bottles. Midnight sat Peter down and he looked around the ship and felt uneasy about this. His mind was telling him to flee this ship and go find the Guardians but his body wouldn't move.. He was just sitting there.

A couple of moments later Midnight entered the room again with a bottle of red liquid, Peter looked at her and then the bottle as she set the bottle down and sat in front of Peter

"You drink this, your memory of your lover.. Your fiancée. Your Anthea. It will be gone. Everything, from your first encounter to the last and every thought you ever had of her will no longer exist and it would be like she never existed to you. You would be able to start anew. Live your life with your team" Midnight said and Peter's eyes widen as he looked at the bottle and at Midnight with sad eyes

"Would I ever be able to regain those memories of her?" He asked and Midnight shook her head

"This works 99 percent of the time.. That 1 percent is very rare. It's never happened before"

"I don't know.." Peter said and Midnight looked at him with a hard glare "Would you rather get yourself killed.. You kill your family members.. You will be miserable for the rest of your life if you're hung up on her.. You think she would want this?"

"No.." He whispered and Midnight shoved him the drink

"It is your choice... I will step out for a couple of moments." She said and she began to walk off. Peter thought about it for a moment.. Looking at the drink that would change his life..

What would Anthea want him to do?

Would she want this?

Peter thought for a moment and without thinking he opened the lid and looked at it "This is for my own good Anthea.. If you find me.. Make me fall in love with you all again.. That you'll fall in love with me again.. I'm so sorry Anthea.. I love you" He whispered before taking a long gulp of the drink and he felt his insides burning and he was gasping for air as he had fallen on the floor and he squeezed his eyes shut before he opened it and screamed in pain.

Every warm memory.. Every single memory of Anthea.. Was being replaced or was being erased.

Peter looked over from Bereet and over her shoulder to see a beautiful woman with ginger hair, sunning herself on the fountain she was sitting on. She noticed Peter looking at her and he quickly winked at her which caused her eyes to narrow and she went on to ignore him.

 _To.._

Peter said his farewell to Bereet, looking at the fountain and seeing a raccoon and tree creature looking at him which caused him to say bye quickly and walk off to sell the orb.

 _From_

Peter looking at Anthea in awe when he saw her using her powers to zap a guard that was fighting with Peter in the prison.

 _To.._

Peter quickly grabbing a gun that a guard dropped and shot the guard coming towards him.

 _From_

Peter placing his headphones on Anthea's ears, letting her listen to Fooled around and fell in Love. Slowly grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him before his forehead pressed on hers. His eyes closed and she was looking at his face in awe as they were dancing.

 _To.._

Peter leaning on the rails of the balcony, looking into the galaxy sky.

 _From_

Peter picking up Anthea and bringing her towards Groot and the others when Ronan's ship was going down, cuddling her close to his chest.. Scared that he lost her.

 _To.._

Peter getting Rocket out of the M-Ship, making sure that everyone in his group was there.

 _From_

Peter turning towards Anthea and hearing her say 'Take my Hand' and seeing his mother.. Then a future with her.. Having a daughter and then son and life with her.

 _To.._

He felt the pain reduce when Gamora grabbed on to his hand.

 _From.._

Wrapping an arm around Anthea's waist and brought her close to him, feeling her bare back against his chest as he buried his face into her neck. Happy that he had his alone time with Anthea.

 _To.._

An unknown woman laying on top of Peter as he was breathing hard. Another random encounter with another random woman at the bar.

 _From_

Peter crying in his seat, hearing the static of the radio.. How Anthea was saying she loved him but couldn't finish the sentience because she crashed.

 _To.._

Holding Sylvia as she was crying for her father's death..

Every single memory of Anthea.. Gone; It was like she never existed to him.

Peter blacked out and felt himself falling on the ground.

Peter woke up and saw he was outside in a garden.. He didn't know how he ended up there, he wasn't drunk or anything. He turned over and saw Sylvia coming towards him and she bent down and frowned "Hey.. Did you drink or something? Groot saw you passed out in this garden and he was scared you somehow died" She said and Peter frowned.. Trying to remember why he was at the garden.. What made him come here. But there was nothing.

"I don't know" Peter whispered and Sylvia was quiet for a moment before looking at Peter "I've got a lead on Anthea.. The Nova Corp said we should check around this icy planet.. Maybe she crashed there"

"That's a great idea.. Hopefully we get big money on this job.. Is this woman important?" Peter asked and Sylvia was silent for a moment, a shocked expression on her face "What do you mean?" She whispered softly and Peter rubbed his head

"This Anthea.. Hopefully we find her and reunite her with her family and friends." He said and Sylvia stood up quickly and tried to hold back the tears for a moment and Peter frowned "What's wrong..?"

"It's just... I'll grab the others and you meet us at the bar okay?"

"No problem." Peter said as Sylvia rushed off, he got up and dusted himself off before looking at the bar and he saw Sylvia was gone.. He could get started ordering and drinking before his team gets there.

Peter walked into the bar, the music around him was blasting through the speakers. Men and Women were drinking and singing in glee. Peter took a place on a stool and ordered his drink. He thanked the bartender once he got his drink and started to think..

Why did Sylvia look upset when he mentioned looking for Anthea and reuniting her with her family?

He was lost in thought, wondering why Sylvia was so upset until he heard a loud voice

"What's a beautiful woman doing here?" A man slurred _._ The woman, A waitress, tried to hide her expression of disgust when the man's breath reeked of pure alcohol. The Woman smiled politely as she tried moving her arm away from the man who had a strong grip on her

"I'm just serving the drinks, if you could please let me attend to my job I can call someone to get you home safely" The Beautiful Woman said as the man looked at her with his eyes half-closed as he shook his head as he tried grabbing the drinks that the woman was holding but she shook her head "You had enough if you can please let me g-"

"Don't talk to me like that!" The man snapped as the woman frowned and she whined as the man's nails started digging into her skin as she tried yanking her arm away from him "Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" She said and Peter sprung into action and quickly rushed towards them, he grabbed the man's shoulder and yanked him away from the girl. Peter couldn't take seeing this man threatening and disrespecting the woman anymore.

"Hey, leave her alone" Peter said in a low voice, he didn't fully see the woman's face but he knew she must have been relieved that someone saved her.

"Or what?" The drunk man slurred as Peter tapped his chin for a moment

"Well..."He said as all of a sudden he grabbed the drunk man's head and slammed his face into the table, knocking him out. He decided to sit down on the stool that the drunk man sat on as the woman and him looked at each other for a moment.

They both were looking in awe of each other.

Peter's mouth was open as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, she looked like she was human, had long dark hair with golden eyes. She was different than most girls he could tell, she was more beautiful than normal, a look in her eyes that made him want to get to know her, to see how she was.

She looked at Peter, noticed his moss green eyes looking at her, how he looked so in awe by looking at her and how more handsome than normal than the other men.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve that" Peter spoke softly to her as the woman looked down for a moment and smiled sadly

"I knew being a bartender would be bad, but I didn't expect it to be that bad.. Thank you so much for Saving me" She whispered as Peter smiled softly as he looked at the two drinks that she had in her hands and he pointed at the drinks

"May I?" He asked as she nodded and he took one drink and pushed the other one towards her as she looked at him first but took it

"I shouldn't be drinking on the job, my boss will get mad" The woman spoke as Peter shook his head "I'll just show him my face and he'll probably ask for an autograph" Peter joked and she looked confused "I'm sorry what?"

"You don't know me?" Peter asked and she shook her head, Peter chuckled as he shook his head

"The war for Xander?" He asked as Auber's eyes widen

"That was years ago! Still feels like yesterday when that happened" The woman said as Peter laughed

"Yeah, my team and I saved Xander from Ronan after he broke the treaty. My name is Peter Quill, but other people know me by Star-Lord. I'm the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, ever heard of us?" Peter asked and she thought for a moment before nodding

"I've heard stories about you guys, what you really did was heroic and I thank you for that,but I thought you guys would be traveling the universe, kicking some butt right now. What brings you to Xander?"

"Just checking in, making sure all is right here in Xander. Also because my team-mate wanted to visit here since she's never been here before. She was very excited of course and the others took her shopping" Peter laughed as the woman smiled and Peter's smile widen as he was successful for making her smile.

"So what's a beautiful woman doing here in this place? You really deserve more than this shit-hole" Peter spoke

"It's to help support my mother and brother, my mother has a terrible illness and my little brother is working but it's not enough to pay the bills" She said softly as Peter frowned but nodded

"Of course, I totally understand that. It's never easy to have a sick family member. You're very brave to be working in a bar like this" Peter looked around at the bar and noticed the drunk people. Auber smiled and looked down and looked at him

"My name is Auber, thank you so much for rescuing me tonight" She said as she stuck out her hand and he took her hand and leaned down to kiss her knuckles softly

"It's great to meet you Auber" He whispered as he looked up and smiled, his moss green eyes shining with delight.

This mission for looking for Anthea could wait... He wanted to know more about this beautiful woman in front of him.. To see her and to be with her.

 _ **Author's Note:** _

You can murder me now.

I remember asking what would be a good plot twist in the second guardians story and you guys said taking Peter's memories of Anthea away so.. Here you go!

If you wanna read on Auber and Peter's Oneshot, My life, my lover and lady is the galaxy. Because Peter will somewhat be in a complicated relationship with her in IW (No she won't be in it)

So Peter forgot about Anthea.. What are your reactions?

Honestly it makes me so upset that I'm even doing this.. They're my favorite couple to write and now they're just a memory.

Leave reviews!


	15. Untold Stories

They have an adolescent on the ship now.

She didn't expect her mother instincts to kick in but it did. When Anthea died, she took on the more motherly role for Groot along with the others and she could say... She wasn't as bad as she thought when it came to parenting.

Groot's least favorite person on the ship was Peter. He gave the leader of the Guardians more attitude and wouldn't listen to him which would cause Peter to want to walk off but with Sylvia.. He was fine and he would sigh loudly and be sassy before doing what he was told.

Groot had little memories of Anthea, he couldn't remember what he looked like since the last time he saw her was when he was a baby. But her memory lived on from Gamora, Rocket, Drax, Mantis and Sylvia's stories of her.

Sylvia couldn't believe that Peter chose to forget Anthea. She knew it was hard for him to live a life without her in it and it was causing him to be more reckless, but she knew it was better for Peter to forget and start a new life.. His new girlfriend wasn't bad, she was very polite.. Well Sylvia and Gamora would just say hi and walk off. They didn't approve of Peter's new girlfriend because he was engaged to Anthea. But they were happy if he was and Auber made him the happiest man in the world. He took trips to Xander at the end of each month to be with her while Sylvia led the Guardians to whatever mission there was.

Gamora and Sylvia's relationship was good, they took their time and it was baby steps. But Sylvia was very patient with Gamora and she knew the Green Woman was scared of holding people dear to her.. Thanos killed her family and Nebula was still out there trying to find him.. She couldn't bare losing another loved one.

Sylvia heard Peter and Groot bickering and she made her way to the source of the noises. She carefully stepped over the vines that Groot created around his room and she was behind Peter who sighed and placed his hands on his hips "Now I know how Yondu felt"

"Imagine that with two.. He probably wanted to feed us to some kind of alien dogs after the shit we did" Sylvia said which caused Peter to chuckle and he looked back at her "The many prank wars we did on that ship and then we finally got together.. Man.. I felt back for Yondu having to deal with two teenagers who had nothing else to do"

"His worst fear was probably us being married and little versions of us running around. That would have been bad for the whole universe" Peter said as Sylvia looked at him for a couple of moments before laughing and nodding in agreement "Thankfully we didn't"

"I'm going to Xander in a couple of days to stay with Auber.. We don't have missions yet so of course you're left in charge... I also wanted to ask you something" Peter said as he looked at Groot who was too busy playing on his tablet and looked back at Sylvia

"Why don't you come to Xander? Meet Auber" He said and Sylvia was quiet for a moment before she shook her head "Sorry Quill... I think I'll pass"

"Oh.. Okay. I just wanted to know because.. You're basically my sister and I know Yondu and my mom might have liked her."

Sylvia was silent for a moment, thinking of Anthea and she sighed and looked down, she knew Peter had strong feelings for his new girlfriend and she knew it would mean a lot to him if Sylvia met Auber

"Next time you're on Xander, I'll come by and visit. I can't stay right now because I promised Groot that we're gonna have an epic sleepover" She whispered and nodded towards Groot and Peter groaned softly

"You spoil the hell out of him you know.. You didn't do this when he was a baby.. Suddenly you did" He said and Sylvia was quiet for a moment before smiling softly

"I promised I would take care of him and love him"

"Who did you promise it too?" He asked and Sylvia looked down, tears in her eyes as she thought about Anthea before looking up with a fake smile

"My father"

"He would be proud of you, I'm sure as hell is" Peter said as he brought Sylvia into a tight hug and she laughed softly before hugging him back before she released him and punched his shoulder lightly

"Alright man, start getting ready to leave for Xander.. I'll drop you off by night time" She said and Peter chuckled before wishing Sylvia a farewell and he left. Sylvia whistling lowly and Groot stopped and looked from his tablet to her and smiled widely

"I am Groot!"

"I've been here for a couple of minutes now.. You gotta stop giving him a hard time" She said and Groot frowned

"I am Groot"

"I know.. I'm mad that he forgot about her too.. But it's done and there's nothing that could be done"

"I am Groot"

"I miss her too"

"I am Groot?"

"Of course! You're ready for another story from this awesome series?" She asked and Groot nodded and placed his tablet under the pillow and she went towards him and sat next to him

"Alright Short Stuff, what story do you wanna hear?"

"I am Groot"

"Groot, I told you that story a million times.. I guess you like hearing about my mom huh?"

"I am Groot"

"Alright.. It's because I love you and Anthea would want to hear this story too if she was with us.. Get ready" She said as Groot sat and was literally bouncing in joy. Gamora was leaning on the doorway, her arms crossed as she started to listen to the tale that she heard from Sylvia and the many more tales. Sylvia had a difficult life and Gamora ended up learning and knowing more stuff of Sylvia and knew more than Peter. She felt honored that Sylvia trusted and cared for her enough to tell her everything that happened and she didn't mind listening to Sylvia's tales at night time before bed.

"The Marvelous Misadventures of Star-Prince and Arrow-Princess."

Author's Note:

Surprise!

Another story is on the way!

Sylvia has been a favorite character of mine to write from the very start. So to have a story dedicated to her and her backstory, her relationship with Peter, Yondu and her mother. It's been something I wanted to do and I can't wait to write it.

It won't be updated regularly. Maybe one or two chapters every month. It's more of a spin-off than a regular main story like my other stories. Hopefully you guys liked Sylvia like I do and I hope you enjoy her story.

And now I'll give funfacts about her

-Sylvia was born on September 2nd 1979.

-She was originally going to be a male Love interest for Anthea/rival for Peter. But I changed it to Gamora's love interest and Anthea's cousin

-Sylvia is fifth in line for the Inhumans throne

\- The song that mostly relates to her is Wait for It (From Hamilton)


	16. Aliza

How could the guardians win this fight? Why are they so strong?

The answer was so simple..

Anthea.

After hearing about the death of Anthea, Ayesha quickly made her to the birthing pods and quickly started coming up with something that could defeat the guardians.

Two things.

When Anthea and the Guardians were at their throne room, Ayesha kept a close eye on each of them, Anthea the most because an idea popped into her head once the Inhuman princess was walking out

They could find a piece of her hair and make a powerful Sovereign from it.

After the Guardians left, she had her people carefully check the floors, looking for a piece of ginger hair that was on any surface that she was at. They finally found a piece on the rooftop Anthea was fighting that evil space creature on. Ayesha quickly got the piece of hair and started typing away, placing her own DNA in the Mix with Anthea.. It took awhile until..

The birthing pod had someone in it.

A hybrid of Ayesha and Anthea.

She looked up from her seat, one of her people coming earlier and she introduced her to Adam.. But now Adam had someone close to him.. Someone that Adam could have.

Both of them could destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy.

She looked at the Inhuman /Sovereign hybrid's pod.

"I told Anthea that I wanted to combine our people together when I wanted to marry her father.. She doesn't understand" Ayesha whispered and went towards the pod and stroked the doors

"My dear.. You will be as strong or even stronger than Anthea.. You and Adam will destroy the Guardians and bring honor back to my name.. You are my child.. My beautiful daughter."

"My beautiful Aliza"

Author's Note:

Just wanted to clear some things up

I know some of you either wanna murder me or don't approve of Peter forgetting Anthea (It's sad for me). But I wanna say that no character is ever perfect in my story, I'm including the marvel characters, not only my OCs. Peter clearly made a stupid mistake yes. It's been two years since Anthea disappeared and he's literally going nuts, he is risking his own life and sometimes the others because he's getting reckless without Anthea.

I will give you something right now because this will ease your thoughts and hopefully some of you guys will Figure it out and reread that chapter and REALLY LOOK INTO IT.

Remember Thanos wants to find and kill the Three, he will do anything to make their lives and their loved ones very complicated and Thanos will do messed up things.. Even if that includes sending his children to do the dirty work.

If you guys managed to find that clue, I will tell you if you got it right. You guys know my stories enough that everything I do in a story is for a reason.. I don't do it randomly.

Leave reviews and figure out that clue. Hopefully you guys get it right.

Also IW will be important to the Guardians, cause they know and love (expect Peter cause you know..) Anthea. And they along with Stephen Strange and Thor will have important parts.

All I ask is to please put your trust in me for this, you know I don't do bad things with my stories and I've got great reviews telling me my story is great and it means the world to me that you guys liked my stories. This is part of the story telling, I promise you guys won't be disappointed in the IW story, far from it. Just please trust me, you guys are truly amazing and thank you for being on this ride that is Anthea's story. It will get better I promise.


	17. I've loved and I loved and I lost You

The wind was violent, breezing across the tundra area with such force. The sky was pink, almost orange from the sun setting. You could see the ice breaking off and crashing down into the icy water. No human could actually survive this weather.

A ship started to break off, the front of it broke off and crashed into the icy water. The bottom part of the ship slammed into the ice ground before it stayed there, forever.

The water was very cold, it was dark. You could barely see around your surroundings in the water and past people who crashed, in this water because of being lost, caused them to drown.

A figure was sinking to the bottom. Her breathing was slowing down now and water was now filling her lungs instead of air. Her eyes glowed golden but faintly, her powers kept her alive when she crashed into the ship. She could never hearing the cries of her loved one.. How she was saying how much she loved him but it cut off once the ship crashed into the ice. The impact was so strong that it was the reason why the ship broke in half.

She heard a soft voice 'Anthea... Anthea..'

She opened her eyes, her golden eyes were back to blue. She knew that she was dying and now she was hearing that voice.. The one that was music to her ears whenever he spoke. The one that would softly sing to her at night with his favorite songs. That one voice she wanted to hear for the rest of their lives.

She saw a shadow figure jumping into the water, she closed her eyes for a moment before extending her arm out, her hand reaching out for the stranger slowly swimming towards her. She swore she saw his figure.. He was the one swimming towards her, calling for her softly.

She felt the water was choking her. She started struggling to keep her eyes open and felt herself sinking further down.. She knew this was her time. Her time to die.

But she would die without saying goodbye to her love.. She wouldn't see his beautiful moss green eyes, his smile. His laugh. Everything that she knew and loved about him.. It was gone.

She felt her breathing slowing down more, her head hung low now. Her mind was calling him softly.. Begging him to save her. To hold her once again.

She closed her eyes but not before seeing a hand extending towards her, grabbing her by the arm.

Anthea heard voices around her, hushed whispers. She felt warmer now.. Her throat was killing her but she didn't care.. She was safe.

Anthea called out for Peter.. Her voice low and raspy from being under the water so long. But she didn't hear his voice or anything.. Just unknown voices trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Are you sure this is Anthea...?"

"Yes boss! I dove deep into the water and pulled her out.. She could have died for all we know!"

"Yes.. But if this isn't Anthea.. I'll make sure you drown instead next time"

"Yes boss.. I'm sorry" The voice said as the other one sounded shocked and amazed "I thought she was dead! I can't believe that we've found the lost Princess.. A Guardian of the galaxy."

"Shouldn't we return her to her team.. I bet they miss her so much.. Isn't her boyfriend the leader?"

"And lose her?! Hell no. She will stay and live here.. She will play in these games like you and she will be my... Champion"

"But Grandmaster.. If the Guardians find out she's here.. If she wakes up and fights her way out of this planet.. We're done for. She could destroy this planet if we keep her from her true love." He said and the man who was in charge.. The Grandmaster snapped at the other male voice

"Shut up Korg.. You may be right but I will find a way.. I can't lose her, she will be my most prized fighter, My brother told me stories about her and her family.. I must tell him that I have her.."

"Wouldn't he tell Anthea's team?"

"Not if I send some kind of goodies to him"

"Okay then.. How are we going to make Anthea stay here in this planet boss?"

"I have an idea"

"What are your ideas boss?" The voice said cheerfully and the Grandmaster's voice was happy "Remember that we have that device that just wipes people.. Make them lose some or most memories expect of who they are..? That they won't regain those memories unless they really want to? Why don't we use that on her" The Grandmaster said and Korg's voice was excited "So that way my new friend won't leave!"

"Go grab it, I'll get her tied down"

"Got it"

Anthea felt herself being dragged by multiple people until she felt a cold table under her. Her eyes opened and they were a bit foggy until she saw an older man, dressed in multiple colors looking down at her with a wide smile and saw a man made of Rock coming towards them

"Here we go Boss!"

"Peter...?" She called softly and there was no response, she felt herself getting worried as she tried getting up but the Grandmaster's men held her down and she was trying to break free from their grasp

"We have to hurry before she gets powerful again!" Grandmaster said running towards the top of the table and one of the guards grabbed Anthea's throat and pinned her down against the table

"Peter!" Anthea cried and she felt tears coming down her eyes and it hit her that Peter.. Sylvia. Her family wasn't here to save her.

"We have to wipe her memories now!" Grandmaster said as he unlocked the device and placed it between her head, Anthea tried moving her head away from it but the guard had a tight hold on her

"Peter! Help me!" Anthea shouted and without thinking The Grandmaster turned it on, the electric shocking Anthea as she felt herself going weak, her eyes closing as she felt herself go limp.

"Oh no... I shouldn't have done that.." The Grandmaster said once he turned it off, quickly removing the device of Anthea's head and he looked scared and he kept shaking his head "I was scared.. She may have unleased her powers.. She could have killed us if she wanted to.." He whispered and the guards released her. The Grandmaster looked over at Korg "Go back to your place.. Guards.. Leave" He whispered and everyone bowed their heads and left.

The Grandmaster was pacing, looking at Anthea who was passed out on the table. He thought about calling the Collector right then and there, to take her and return her to The Guardians of the Galaxy.. He was so excited that he had Anthea Boltagon in his planet.. That she could be his next champion.

He heard a small groan and his head snapped towards the direction and saw the Inhuman Princess sitting on the table now, her legs dangling and she was rubbing her head. The Grandmaster went towards her and rubbed his hands nervously

"Are you okay?"

Anthea groaned softly as she shook her head "I felt like I've hit my head hard"

"I'm sorry that you had to experience that.. I hope you're not badly hurt" The Grandmaster started but Anthea raised her hand and shook her head "You didn't do anything wrong.. You saved me, I could have died if you didn't pull me out of that fire" She said and The Grandmaster's eyes widen as he went closer to her and grabbed her hands "Honey.. What did you say?!"

"Your guards managed to pull me out of the fire and if you guys didn't get me in time.. That explosion could have killed me and my mission for finding my parents would have been gone" She said and she went forward and hugged Grandmaster who smiled softly and hugged him back

"Well.. I did do a good job commanding my guards" He said and Anthea nodded and looked around the beautiful area "Can I stay here for a bit...? Until I can somehow get a ship?"

"Oh trust me... Little Princess" The Grandmaster said with a wicked grin and he grabbed Anthea's hands "You won't ever leave.. It's hard to get out.." He said as Anthea tried to get out of his grip but The Grandmaster grinned

"Welcome to the Contest of Champions, where you get to be my Grand champion"

Author's Note:

Anthea will Return In.. The Sun Sets In Asgard!  
Aya Will Appear In.. The Sun Sets in Asgard!  
Maria will Return In.. The Sun Sets in Asgard!

The Three will finally be in a story...! Just not in the same time!  
So Anthea and Peter have no memory of each other, I've actually been inspired by LizzieXX from her Doctor Who story in which the Doctor forgot his mate and she wrote it so beautifully on how he fell in love with her once again. I also wanted Anthea to grow as a OC, not only being Peter's love interest but being herself.

That new IW trailer! Peter got a mustache XD Wonder how Anthea would react to it.

I'll make a deal too, if The Sun Sets in Asgard gets 100 followers OR favorites by the time of the last chapter.. I will say if Peter and Anthea remember each other or if they don't and will have to fall in love once again.

I know you guys didn't have the best reaction to Peter forgetting Anthea and now that she has forgotten about him.. It's going to be an amazing story.

The Grandmaster regrets taking her memories away, but you know him.. Selfish person at time.. He finally has his champion, that is until a Big Green Hulk comes and then Thor.

Originally, I was gonna write Skurge to be the one that saved her and she lost her memory from the impact but looking up memory loss from impact, it's hard or impossible to regain those memories and I want the choice of them remembering each other.

I also didn't want Anthea to be known as being Skurge's love interest as she wouldn't grow as a person if that happened. But I will say Anthea and Peter will reunite in IW.

Now some fun facts in IW:

Maria will mostly likely be the Leader of the Three.  
Anthea will have a close relationship with an Avenger.  
Steve Rogers and Anthea will have a special connection since they've both had ship crashes and lost their loves from it.  
Bruce and Anthea will be best friends.  
Anthea and Orchid (My Black Panther OC) are actually cousins. Orchid's mother was Black Bolt's sister from an affair and was sent to earth because she was born out of wedlock. Making Orchid and Sylvia being the only known family members of Anthea.  
Anthea will reunite with her parents after Avengers 4.  
NO OC IS SAFE, THEY COULD BE KILLED AT ANY MOMENT IN IW  
Anthea and Peter's reunion scene will be a great one.

Leave reviews! And see you guys in The Sun Sets in Asgard in Mid 2018!


End file.
